<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie-star love by Dylanstiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454461">Movie-star love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles'>Dylanstiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl named Kally bumps into a movie star named Dylan O'Brien in a screening she embarrasses herself but it only grabs Dylan's attention. When things start to heat up between the two it only brings drama they didn't want. Will they leave each other to stop the pain? Or get through to stay together? Read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night I'm wearing a gray shirt and black jeans with black boots. I'm carrying a black purse, and have a watch on my left wrist. My black hair is tied up in a bun and I sit in the chair where my vanity is and start to do my make-up. I don't go crazy I'm only going to a screening for a movie called Love, Rosie. It's a movie I have been looking forward to seeing for a long time now. Ever since the trailer came out. It's more of a private screening so luckily I got my ticket before they sold out, I'm glad to be able to see it before everyone else in the world.</p><p>After I finishing applying make-up, I turn off my light then grab my phone. After, I head downstairs. I live alone. I moved out of my parents' house right when I graduated high school. We got along well, it's just I wanted to get on with my life. I'm twenty-four years old and I work at an office in New York. There's not much I have to my life right now but I think I'm doing pretty good.</p><p>When I lock my front door to my apartment, I walk down the steps to my car. After unlocking it I hop in then start the engine. I check my make-up and my hair in the mirror and stop to start driving. It was a nice clear night. You can see all of the stars and the big bright moon.</p><p>The light turned green and I drove slowly since I made it to the movie theater. I parked my car then locked it and heading inside. There were people standing and chatting. Some of them were holding wine glasses. I didn't think it was that kind of movie to me. After observing I walked past everyone and thought I should claim where I want to sit.</p><p>"I'm sorry you can't go in yet." The man standing in front of the door said to me with his hand out to stop me.</p><p>"Oh, all right then. When can I?" I asked crossing my arms.</p><p>"When the movie is ready to start young lady, now go wait over there." He announced pointing to loads of people standing.</p><p>"Ugh, fine." I said in my head. I turned around and walked to the crowd of people. I stopped when I realized I didn't want to be around all of those people. So I looked up at the signs where the bathroom is and followed it.</p><p>I walked in the ladies' room and just looked in the mirror to fix my bun considering it started to give me a headache. I fixed my hair up then put it back into a less tight bun and smiled at the mirror. They made an announcement that the movie is ready and everyone could start going in.</p><p>"Are you serious?" I said out loud.</p><p>I grabbed my purse then someone from the stall rushed past me. They must be more excited than me to see the movie. I sigh then walk out. Closing the door behind me I turn around and bump into someone who was holding a soda as it spills all over themselves.</p><p>"Oh shit, I am so sorry-" I didn't get a chance to look at their face till now. I was just looking at the mess I made. Holy fuck, it's Dylan O'Brien. I mean I was a big fan of Teen Wolf but I never actually thought I would meet him. Especially not like this.</p><p>"Wow, um I don't see this every day." He said with a small laugh with his arms out looking at his shirt.</p><p>"Woah, you-you're Dylan O'Brien. Oh my God, I'm so sorry I- I can see if there's a shirt in my car I-"</p><p>"Don't worry it's fine. I could go see in my car." Dylan mentioned then walked away without allowing me to say another word.</p><p>"Wow, what a way to embarrass yourself Kally, way to go," I mention to myself. I walk toward the theater again seeing the guy that wouldn't let me in the first try. "Hello, may I go in this time?" I say with sass showing him my ticket.</p><p>"Yes, you may." He replied moving past so I could get in.</p><p>"Thank you," I say then walk past him. The movie already started of course so I walk up the aisle and sit at the second row all the way at the top. I realized I didn't get any snacks but it's all right because the snacks here will cost me a fortune.</p><p>"How did we get home from the hospital?" Rosie in the movie asks her best friend Alex.</p><p>"Mum picked us up, they needed a parents name I gave them yours." Alex answered Rosie.</p><p>I smile at the movie, it's so sweet and beautiful already. I'm glad I bought a ticket early. My eyes drift to someone who just walked in. It's too dark to tell but they sit in the second row at the bottom. My eyes turn back to the screen but at the corner of my eye, I see him turning his head side to side trying to look for someone. He stops when his eyes land on me. I didn't recognize him because he had a new shirt on and plus there's no light but I noticed it was Dylan. He had a smirk on his face then turned his head back to the screen. I don't know what that smile was but it made my heart skip a beat. For now, I continue to watch the movie.</p><p>---</p><p>When the movie is over I sit there not wanting to accept that it's over. I hold onto my purse as I sink into the seat. The movie was immediately my favorite and when it comes out in theaters I'll probably see it again. I watch the credits and try to sink in that the amazing movie is officially over. The scenes start to roll back into my head. I will never be over this movie. As the theater starts to clear I think I'm alone until someone sits next to me and sighs. I don't bother to turn to look at who it is because I know who it is by his hands. Why is he sitting next to me? Now? Why? Wouldn't he want to be home right now?</p><p>"Well, that was such a great movie even though I still feel sticky, and smell like soda," Dylan mentioned looking forward.</p><p>I bring my knees up burying my face in them wrapping my arms around my legs. I let out a small laugh then look up at him as my breath gets taken away with his beauty. He is even more handsome in person.</p><p>"I'm- I'm so sorry about that I really am. Looks like you found a nice clean shirt now though." I mention to him turning my body towards him.</p><p>"Well, I'm lucky I had an extra shirt in my car but enough about that." He says then turns his face to face me, "I never caught your name." He observed.</p><p>"Why? It's not like we're going to see each other again." I tell him with a serious look.</p><p>"Who knows? Maybe I'll spill soda on you next time." He says with a smile.</p><p>I scoff, "Wow, why would I like that? Ah, okay fine. My name is Kally Bakers." I say holding out my hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you properly, Kally." He says grabbing onto my hand and shakes it. We just sit there for a minute shaking hands and staring at each other. I don't know about him but I'm trying to hold my cool. I mean he's basically my favorite actor even though I don't run a fan page for him or anything, I mean I would but I don't have time. I just have a Twitter account and Instagram where I post selfies sometimes and pictures of nature.</p><p>"Hey! You two the movies over we have to clean up so if you don't mind please leave." A man shouted aloud to us.</p><p>I snapped out of it then let go of his hand. "Right, um well it's been nice but I should be going," I say and stand up. I try to walk past him but he stops me.</p><p>"Look, can I give you a ride home?" He asks.</p><p>"Um, I drove here I can't abandon my car," I say with a small laugh.</p><p>"Right, um. Maybe you can give me a ride home then."</p><p>"I thought you drove here too?"</p><p>"Well, I had a ride he was sitting with me but I can tell him to take off and you can give me a ride to my house."</p><p>"Your house? I thought you lived in California?" I question.</p><p>"I have a house in California and New York. I mean New York is where I was born so I come to visit here sometimes on the low."</p><p>"Oh, well okay... Let's go then, follow me."</p><p>A/N: Hey!!! So I hope you love the first chapter!!! I picked Love, Rosie because I love that movie so much it's my favorite. Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan follows me to my car. I feel like I'm going to trip with how nervous I am, of course, I don't show it. I open my driver's door and climb inside. He opens the passenger door and hops in.</p><p>"Sweet ride." He says admiring my car with his wandering eyes.</p><p>Okay, he is getting hotter by the minute. His raspy voice is melting me.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I take off away from the theater and for some reason, it feels pretty awkward considering neither one of us has started talking yet. How can I make this awkward? I've been dying to meet him and I'm in a freaking car driving him to his own HOUSE! I have to say something to stop making this awkward, I would like to hang out with him again I mean not like that's ever going to happen. It could but... Will it?</p><p>"I think that's my new favorite movie." I blurted out with a smile.</p><p>Dylan looks forward and smiles, "Yeah, it was a cute movie I have to admit."</p><p>"It's just you knew Rosie and Alex would end up together, nothing else matters but the two of them together. In the end, it'll always be Rosie and Alex." I mentioned with my face calm and staring out the windshield.</p><p>Dylan didn't say anything he just turned his head and stared at me with a concentrated look. What was he looking for? And why did he have to look so cute doing it? I decided I should break another awkward moment and ask him where he lives or somewhere close by where he lives so he won't think I'll stalk him from now on.</p><p>"So, Dylan where do you live so I can drop you off. Or anywhere near where you live so you won't think I'll tweet everyone where you live." I tell him then stop at the light.</p><p>He laughs lightly, "I don't think you would do that you seem like a nice girl. I'll tell you because I don't want to walk too far you know?" Dylan tells me his address then I put it in my GPS on my phone. I follow the directions then when I look at the time I realized it's already twelve am.</p><p>"Wow, it's already twelve in the morning. Sheesh, I'm tired now."</p><p>"So if you didn't look at the clock you wouldn't be tired anymore?" Dylan asked with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>I purse my lips, "Wow, we're going to go there are we?" I let out a chuckle. Dylan laughs along with me. This was one thing I wasn't expecting tonight. Driving home a famous actor whom I adored for so many years. And to make him laugh was even a better way to end my night. I made it to the street of Dylan's house and I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him just yet. Maybe he didn't realize we made it to his street and I can make a U-turn.</p><p>"Oh, we made it."</p><p>Crap he noticed.</p><p>"Yup, oh wow nice house you got," I said parking on the street. "Okay, well, it was nice hanging out with you Mr. O'Brien," I say as he got out of the car. He walked on to the street and came by my window. He knocked on it wanting me to lower my window. I lowered it then gulped he's so dreamy.</p><p>"Do you want to come inside?" He asked leaning his arms on my window.</p><p>"Oh, um, I really shouldn't I have work tomorrow it's nearly one am."</p><p>"Where do you work?"</p><p>"In an office in Manhattan. It's for paper it's called paper co."</p><p>"Hmm, never heard of it well okay, good night then."</p><p>He stopped leaning on my car and started to walk away.</p><p>"Yeah, good night," I mumbled to myself watching him walk away. I started to get out of the parking space then drove off. After I played what just happened in my head I realized how stupid I was not accepting the offer of going into his house. It did look huge and probably had a spare bedroom. Ah, whatever it's not like anything is going to happen between us. A girl can dream but can't dream that big.</p><p>Twenty minutes later I made it home. I finished my shower and I yawned as a threw on a gown to wear to sleep. I blew dry my hair real quick then tied it in a bun. Walking to my bed I climbed into it then immediately passed out once my face hit the pillow.</p><p>---</p><p>"Good Morning Luther," I say to the receptionist by the front door of the office.</p><p>"Good Morning Ms. Bakers' you look lovely this morning." He replied with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Luther," I say then hand him his coffee.</p><p>I walk over to my desk and notice my boss saw I just walked in. He can be a real pain, he always says I'm late when I'm not, maybe I'm just a short seconds late but it's not my fault the coffee maker takes so long downstairs in the kitchen. I shake it off then sit my stuff down on the floor and sit in my chair. I unlock my computer then take a sip of my coffee. There are many e-mails that haven't been read yet. My boss is going to kill me.</p><p>I tackle the emails and the phone calls I'm receiving. Also, taking sips of my coffee that's almost empty and my stomach starts to growl. My lunch break is definitely no time soon. It's only nine am. My lunch break is at twelve pm. This job isn't too bad. It pays great but it can be boring the only person I talk to is Luther. Other than that everyone else is unapproachable.</p><p>I hear murmurers but I just ignore them and continue to do my work.</p><p>The mumbles get louder until I hear someone call out my name.</p><p>"Oh, Kally? Yeah, she's over there Mr. O'Brien." Luther says.</p><p>My eyes widen, could it be? Dylan O'Brien? Oh jeez.</p><p>I hear footsteps walking towards me and my heart stops. I type fast and sit tall trying to act like I don't know what's going on and I'm minding my own business. But I have ears and they have been eavesdropping. He clears his throat wanting me to make the first move. I refuse to make the first move so I stare at my computer till he says hey first.</p><p>"Kally." He whispered putting his hand on the back of my chair.</p><p>I decide now is the time to say hello and be kind. I take my eyes off the computer then look at Dylan.</p><p>"Dylan." I say trying to hold my smile in.</p><p>"Hi, you never gave me your number." He mentioned holding his phone out.</p><p>"Hi, and you never asked." I mock him.</p><p>"You are really something else Ms. Bakers." He said.</p><p>I chuckle then hear my stomach growl. I have to go down to the kitchen now.</p><p>"Why don't you come to the kitchen with me and tell me what you're doing here, yeah?" I don't give him a chance to talk but just get up and walk past him. Dylan follows me behind me then I give Luther a 'have my back while I got eat'  look then he smiles and nods his head.</p><p>We walk down the stairs side by side then I walk further than him to open the door. He walks in and he looks around. There's no other employee down here considering it's no one's lunchtime yet. I'm glad my boss isn't down here or he'll kill me.</p><p>"This is a nice office you work at. And you look nice too." He says still looking around. I think that last comment might've slipped out by accident or did he really mean it? I pretend I didn't hear it.</p><p>I walk over to the bagel stand and butter myself a bagel. I grab an orange juice then sit down. Dylan sits in front of me.</p><p>"You can help yourself if you want."</p><p>"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to see you and get your number."</p><p>I took a bite of my bagel then wiped my face with a napkin. I nod my head then hold my hand out for his phone. He gives it to me and I put my number in and give it back.</p><p>"There you go," I say. "So why'd you want to see me?" I say then take a sip of my drink.</p><p>"Well, I had a really fun time last night. You know the fun I hadn't had in a while and it actually made me upset that you didn't want to keep my company in my house last night, but I get it you had to go to work and now I'm interrupting you now- um okay well what I wanted to say was I want to keep hanging out with you before I have to go work on my new movie."</p><p>"Right, it's called The Education of Fredrick Fitzell right?"</p><p>"Yes, but do you just keep ignoring the bigger things I'm saying?" He asked with an annoyed tone.</p><p>I guess I should stop acting like this isn't really happening because it is. "Right, I'm sorry. It's just this is all so unreal for me. I loved you so much on Teen Wolf and American Assassin the maze runner movies, the first time, high road. Okay, pretty much everything you were in. So I can't believe I'm actually sitting here with you even last night I thought the whole thing was a damn dream. So I'm sorry if I come off a little bit like a jerk but I just know nothing's going to happen so I don't want to get my hopes up." I finish then get up to throw out my drink and plate.</p><p>He gets up and follows me.</p><p>"Okay, yeah I know this is all hard to believe but it's real, I'm real Kally. And I really would like to hang out with you more before I have to go to Canada. When do you get out of work today?" He asked.</p><p>"Um, at two o'clock today because my boss has to go somewhere."</p><p>"Okay, then I'll wait for you. And did you drive here? Because I really want to take you somewhere in my car."</p><p>"Well, I like to change out of my work clothes if I'm going anywhere so how about you pick me up at my house and I'll text you where I live?" I mention to him.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later Kal." He says and walks off.</p><p>"Did- did he just call em Kal? Hmm, I guess I have a new nickname." I say in my head. I shake it off then head upstairs back to my workspace. Two o'clock couldn't come here sooner. </p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N: So yes I'm using the education of Fredrick Fitzell in my story but I'm not using the plot and the people who were casted I'm making up my own plot and casting like random people I made up so everything I'm making different but I'm keeping Dylan's character name Fredrick Fitzell and keeping the title of the movie just the plot and other classmates I'm making up. Hope I didn't confuse you lol)</p><p>                                                                                  Dylan's P.O.V<br/>It was two O'Clock sooner than I thought. I knew I was going to pick up Kally but I hadn't even started cleaning yet. Not that my house was a mess but it kind of was. Considering I only come to New York a couple of times a year and always sometimes have a small get together and I never bother cleaning up after. I do tidy up a little but what's the point if I'm just going to leave?</p><p>I start with the kitchen. Clean the pots and pans and the utensils. Luckily that was the only thing that needed cleaning in the kitchen. Next, I sweep the living room and fix up the cushions on the couch. After that, I look at the clock and see it's already two-thirty. Shit, I didn't realize the time went by that fast. I look around and say this should do. I grab my car keys and head out to my car.</p><p>I hop in then remember I don't have her address. I should call her. After a few rings, she doesn't answer. Maybe I should text her instead.</p><p>"Hey, it's Dylan, can you text me your address."</p><p>"Yup," she texts back sending me her address.</p><p>I guess she doesn't like to talk on the phone? I question to myself.</p><p>I put it in my GPS then drive to the address she texted me. It seems like it's going to rain soon which I'm okay with because maybe she'll spend the night at my place. It's not what your thinking, I just want her to feel like she isn't someone like a one night stand. I actually want to get to know her. I'm single now and I have been for a while now. For some reason, I feel a connection with Kally and I don't want to lose it.</p><p>I drive to her street and see her sitting on her staircase. It's a nice apartment she's got there. I see her smile then walk up to me. She's wearing sweatpants and a black short sleeve shirt. She has a jacket along with rain boots on. Kally is naturally beautiful I have to admit.</p><p>"Hey," she says opening the passenger door and climbing inside.</p><p>"Hey," I say trying to sound smooth.</p><p>When she gets in I drive off. I wonder if she's still nervous she's hanging out with me, the famous actor. I wonder what she wanted to do if she wasn't working in a paper company I decide to not talk during the ride I just want to enjoy this quiet moment with her. In a couple of days or maybe even sooner than that I have to leave for Canada for my new movie. I only came here to see the premiere I didn't think I would meet someone I want to get to know better. That's why I hope I'm not going to break her heart by getting her hopes up with maybe being my friend and I just leave. But I don't want to be just her friend I hope to be more than that soon. Because I know I like her but it doesn't seem she likes me like that. Or she has a good way of hiding it.</p><p>I park the car then I walk towards my house as she's following behind me. I turn my keys and open the door.</p><p>"Wow," she says circling the living room turning her whole body in a circle admiring the place.</p><p>"You have such a nice house!" She says with excitement.</p><p>I chuckle, "Thanks." I say, "Do you want a beer?" I asked pointing to the fridge.</p><p>"Um, just cold water will be fine, thanks." She responds. She walks over to the couch and sets her purse on the table.</p><p>I nod my head then walk over to the fridge. I grab a beer and cold water. I set the water down to open my beer bottle. I throw out the cap then grab the water and beer. Walking over to her I see she checking her phone. Now thoughts start to run through my mind; "Does she have a boyfriend?" "Does she want to leave?" "Am I too weird or something?" I actually never hung out with someone I don't really know. Let alone a fan of me, well she's doesn't seem like a crazed fan, she treats me like I'm someone she just met at a bar which I admire, usually people just want a picture and don't want to talk at all. She's different and I like that.</p><p>"Here you go," I say forcing a smile.</p><p>"Ah, thanks." She answered. She opened the bottle cap and drank some of the water.</p><p>I smiled at her hoping she didn't notice. There was a loud thunder then I looked outside and noticed it started to downpour rain.</p><p>"Wow, didn't see that coming." She mentioned then turned to me and laughed.</p><p>I laughed with her, "So I wanted to ask." I started setting my beer down, "Can you tell me a little about yourself?" I hope she didn't think I was weird to ask that.</p><p>"Oh yeah sure, well, I'm an only child I live by myself I moved out of my parents but I still visit them on Holiday's and whatnot. I used to date this guy named Tommy but we broke up because he wasn't good for me. All he was into was- okay maybe you don't want to hear this so I shouldn't-"</p><p>"No, it's okay you can tell me, only if you want too," I say with a calm tone.</p><p>"Okay, well, he was into smoking and drinking and I'm not into that, I mean sorry I know you, okay I should shut up now." She said then drank more of her water.</p><p>We hear thunder crash then I look at her, "No, it's okay I don't do it every day just occasionally... Sorry if that still isn't a good answer."</p><p>"It's fine, my dad smokes and I don't hate him," she laughs, "it's just Tommy did it every single day and I begged him to stop because for a long time being with him I loved him but I can't be with someone if I try to help them and beg them to stop and they don't. I wanted to help him but he wouldn't listen to me, he was very rude to me too on top of that but he would always make it up with kisses and all. But that didn't hide the fact that a part of me wasn't happy with him." She finished. She brought her legs up and sat in a pretzel staring outside at the rain.</p><p>I feel bad for her because I can see it in her eyes a part of her must miss him but she doesn't want to admit it.</p><p>"I'm sorry that happened to you. I hope he's finding help now if that makes you feel better."</p><p>"Yeah, I doubt it. Those two things were like his best friends he would never give them up."</p><p>I want to get her mind off of the whole ex-boyfriend thing so I think of another topic, "So I wanted to know what did you want to do if you weren't working at a paper company." I asked.</p><p>That made Kally smile. She looked at me then turned her body to face me. "Okay, well I've actually never told anybody this but since your being so concerned and a good listener, I kind of always wanted to be a teacher." She says smiling wide with an awkward look.</p><p>"Really? Why do you seem so shy about it?" I ask turning my body to her and putting my arm around the couch.</p><p>"Well, I always hated going to high school and I never graduated college or even went to college so it's kind of weird that I want to go back to school to be a teacher. I want to be a history teacher I love that subject so much." She mentions then stares at her hands smiling.</p><p>I guess this is something she really wants to do. She seems so passionate about it.</p><p>"But you can't be a teacher without a college degree so that dream is down the drain."</p><p>"No, no, no... That dream can still happen I'm sure you can do a couple classes and get a degree so you can be the history teacher you always wanted to be."</p><p>"You really think so?" She asks looking up at me.</p><p>"Yeah, I do think so. If you put your mind to it you can do anything." I stated smiling at her.</p><p>"Wow, thanks Dyl. And since we're talking about dreams I've kind of always wanted to act but on the low. But I don't want to be an actor at all it just seems so cool how people act." She mentioned with a little chuckle at the end.</p><p>"Really? I wouldn't ever guess that, why don't you show me some of your acting skills?" I questioned her sitting tall.</p><p>She scoffs and hits my shoulder lightly, "Yeah okay Mr. Professional so you can laugh at me?"</p><p>I laugh, "no you'll do great come on lets... Do you see I'm trying to think of a scene I know well? Oh! How about when Stiles and Malia are in Eichen house?" I questioned hoping she remembers that scene.</p><p>"Oh okay. Sure I love Stiles and Malia."</p><p>"Right, um okay. I have to be honest I filmed teen wolf a long time ago so I might not remember the scene that well."</p><p>I start off the scene,</p><p>"Can you check my back and see if you see anything?" I ask then whisper, "you don't have to actually check." I see her giggle.</p><p>"Sure, and I don't see anything. Is that bad?"</p><p>"I hope not. I'm sorry I told you I'm always cold."</p><p>"Here," I say as I grab her hands and hold them. Her hands are so warm.</p><p>"Um I know what the next scene is but I don't think we should do that."</p><p>"You know actors rehearse scenes like that."</p><p>"They do?"</p><p>I lean in close to her lips, her lips hover mine and I whisper, "yeah." Our lips almost touch till I remember she just told me a story about her ex-boyfriend and I might be pressuring her. I quickly lean away from her lips.</p><p>"Um... I'm sorry about that. I- uh-"</p><p>"It's okay don't worry about it. You were great it's like I was actually with Stiles for a second."</p><p>"Thanks, you were great too." We heard the rain getting harder and I looked at the clock and noticed it was already four o'clock.</p><p>"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.</p><p>"In this weather? Not a chance. Tomorrow is actually my day off well everyone in the offices day off so maybe I can crash here if you have a spare bedroom and some clothes I can wear."</p><p>"Oh yeah definitely, follow me," I say. She gets up and follows me up the stairs. I open the door for her and she walks in.</p><p>"Wow, you are good at decorating." She says looking around.</p><p>"Thanks, and you can check the draws for clothes whenever you want to go to sleep."</p><p>"Thanks Dylan. You know I always thought you were so nice and gentle I never actually thought I would be able to hang out with you and here I am. Hanging out with the great Dylan O'Brien. And I'm a fan of you, do you remember that? You're letting a fan hangout overnight in your house. Aren't you worried?" She mentioned setting her phone down on the table next to the bed.</p><p>"No, I'm not worried because you would've tweeted to the whole world on Twitter where I live yesterday but you didn't and I know you're not like that, you're treating me just like how anyone else you would meet that you haven't met before."</p><p>She smiled with a genuine look, she walked up to me and brought me into a hug. I was shocked I wasn't expecting it. I hugged her back and rested my cheek on her head.</p><p>"You're so sweet Dylan."</p><p>"So are you Kal."</p><p>She pulled her head back but not letting go of me, I didn't want to let go of her to be honest.</p><p>"Well, since it's only four o'clock what do want to do?" She asked looking up at me.</p><p>A/N: remember to vote and comment! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Dylan and I decide to cook. We made spaghetti and meatballs. I set up the table. He did most of the cooking since he says he's the best at cooking but I'll be the judge of that. But I did the meatballs.</p><p>I sat at the table since he said he wanted to serve me. As if we're at Olive garden. I rolled my eyes with a smile at his comment. My chin resting on my hand I watched Dylan cook. Again I can't believe I'm hanging out with him and he's cooking dinner. Like I bet this is every other fan's dream.</p><p>I look at the clock and notice it's already seven O'clock. Turning around to look outside I saw the storm slowed down but it was still drizzling. I turned my head back around at Dylan smiling at me.</p><p>"Wow, that's not creepy at all." I murmured.</p><p>"Oh stop, dinner is served, Ms. Kal." He says giving me a plate of food. It does look good.</p><p>He sat across from me grabbing a beer out of the fridge. I had Arizona iced tea. We didn't talk for a few minutes considering we're were munching on the food. It tasted pretty good. Dylan is a good chef. I have to admit looking at him while he's not looking he is really dreamy in person. But I have a feeling at the bit of my stomach something is going to happen.</p><p>"How is it?" Dylan asked with sauce on the corner of his lip.</p><p>"Good, you did good Dyl. Um, you have sauce right here." I say pointing to my own lip.</p><p>"Oh," he says grabbing a napkin then wipes it away. "Thanks, and I'm glad you like it." He mentioned.</p><p>I nodded my head.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked.</p><p>How can he tell something is wrong already? On our second day of hanging out? How can he tell that face already?</p><p>"Nothing's wrong Dylan. Promise."</p><p>"Don't lie Kally." He said with a serious tone. He stopped everything and was focused on me. I actually didn't really like people staring at me I've always hated it, and he won't look away so I guess I have to say it.</p><p>"Okay, I just- I feel like you have something to tell me that you just don't want too," I said looking at my plate of food.</p><p>He sighed and looked down, I guess I was right.</p><p>"You're right I was waiting to tell you but I was hoping they would schedule a little further not this soon. Anyways, I have to go shoot my movie tonight."</p><p>"What? So why am I spending the night?" I asked a bit annoyed.</p><p>"Well, I don't have to leave till five in the morning, so... Okay, I see what you mean." He says with a sigh and scratches the back of his head.</p><p>"Yeah. I think I want to go home now." I said getting out of my chair and grabbing the dishes to put then in the sink.</p><p>Dylan gets up grabbing his dish. He stands next to me as I'm looking at the sink with my hands holding onto the counter.</p><p>"What are we doing?" I whisper.</p><p>He gets closer I can feel his warmth already. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.</p><p>"You're leaving, I- I don't know why I thought you were going to be in New York for longer. You're an actor Dyl. This was my second day being with you and I enjoyed it so much. But you have to film and that takes months and if I can never see you again I want it to stay that way. If you come back and keep leaving me..." I don't finish as I feel a bit chocked up. I mean I was a fan so long and I don't want to lose this connection we have ever since we've met.</p><p>"Hey," he starts pushing my hair behind my ear. "Yes, I know I have to film but when I was filming teen wolf there were times I was done for a while till they needed me again and I went to another state to visit my family and what not or my friends. When I'm in Canada to film my new movie I can come back here and visit you. It will be fine Kal, I don't want to lose you." Dylan continued he brought me into a hug.</p><p>"I don't know, long-distance shit happens. And I don't even know why I'm saying this as if we're- what are we? I don't even know if I- I don't know if I feel that way about you." I said getting out of his hug. I walked to the window to look at the dark misty sky. Dylan walked over to me and stroked my arms. I never want to lose what we had even though it's just been two days. I mean of course, he must feel something if he came to my job and now invited me over to his house. Who knew Dylan would want to hang out with a fan more than once.</p><p>"We'll figure this out okay? I'll call you even though you don't like talking on the phone."</p><p>I turned around to face him, "Who said that?" I asked confused.</p><p>"Oh well, I called you earlier but you didn't pick up so when I texted you you answered so I just assumed you don't like to talk on the phone."</p><p>"Oh no, I was just got out of the shower so I just saw and texted back."</p><p>"Oh," Dylan's said while his cheeks went red. "Well, like I said we can work this out I promise. I don't want to not be in contact with you. We can text, call, FaceTime. Anything. Just as long as I see your cute little face." He brushed my cheek with his thumb. "I know we're just friends for now, but I would like to be more soon, I like you, that may seem quick to you but I really do. It's okay if you don't feel anything yet I get it, but when I get back maybe we can go out on a date." Dylan finished.</p><p>I had to replay everything he just said in my head. I don't know how I should respond so I just look up and nod. I wasn't sure if I had any feelings for him.</p><p>"Okay. Now it's eight o'clock so we can watch a movie or do something else." He suggested, "get your mind off of me leaving." He smiled.</p><p>The corner of my lip went up even though I was really happy, "um yeah we can watch a movie. I'll just be in the room upstairs for a second. You can pick any movie."</p><p>"Okay, I'll wait for you." He said walking away towards the TV.</p><p>I walked upstairs and opened then closed the door behind me. I grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages. Just one about how I don't work tomorrow. Oh, how I would've loved to hang out with him on my day off. I lied on the bed and held the pillow that was lying on my chest. I squeezed it as I was trying to get out the pain of me missing him. I can already imagine how tomorrow won't be a bright day for me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him. It's kind of hard when you loved him for so many years but didn't think you could actually hang with him and now you wonder if that love is still there. Or that was just fangirl love like how I loved the Love, Rosie movie.</p><p>I turn my head to left and see a picture of Dylan. I set the pillow down and pick up the frame. I brush my thumb on his face. He's the most handsome man I have ever met. I can't believe I won't see this face in person for a while now. Since I'm spending the night here still, I walk to the draws and pick out his big black T-shirt and gray sweatpants. I put them on than stuff my clothes in my purse. I look in the mirror to see if I still look sad, I kind of do but hopefully, he doesn't say anything about it. I know he has to do his job but I wish he didn't have to do it so soon.</p><p>I open the door then walk downstairs. Dylan put on a movie called Father of the year. I smile at how I watched that movie a bunch of times on Netflix since it was so funny. I walk to the couch and sit next to him with my feet up. I lay my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. We snuggle up and I can tell he's smiling.</p><p>"You remember him? He played Oliver on Teen Wolf. Void Stiles killed him." I say talking about Matt who played Oliver.</p><p>"Oh right, wow. Wait you've seen this?" He asked.</p><p>"About a million times. It's a pretty funny movie." I chuckled.</p><p>"Well, I'll watch it then no spoilers Missy." He said holding me.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>---</p><p>We're almost to the end of the movie but I kept slowly falling asleep but fighting it. If I was going to be awake and he was gone I would never forgive myself for not saying goodbye.</p><p>"Hey," he whispers to me. "Are you falling asleep?" He asked in a hush.</p><p>I shake my head no as my eyes are closed.</p><p>He laughed quietly, "Yes you are. Come on let's get you to bed." He said. He stood up and I was going to stand up till I felt arms around me and he picked me up from the couch. Wow who knew Mr. O'Brien was this strong? I wrap my arms around his neck then he carries me upstairs to the room. Dylan kicks the door open lightly, he walks in the room and lies me down. He wraps the covers over me and I snuggle into the bed I grab the small pillow and hug it.</p><p>I can hear Dylan's little chuckle, "Good Night beautiful." He whispered.</p><p>I hear the footsteps moving away from the bed then I open my eyes slightly. I watch him walk out of the room.</p><p>"Good-bye Dylan."</p><p>----</p><p>"Hey, hey wake up." Someone whispers shaking me.</p><p>I open my eyes slowly as I'm rubbing them. "What?" I moan.</p><p>"Come on I want you to drive me to the airport," Dylan mentioned in a low voice.</p><p>"Are you nuts?" I asked then turned the other way pulling the covers over me.</p><p>He sighs, "Come on Kal. I want to say goodbye to you."</p><p>"You can say it now and you FaceTime me when you land." I groaned through the covers.</p><p>I heard him walk to the other side of the bed. He ripped the covers off.</p><p>"Ugh! Dylan!" I shouted. I put the pillow over my head.</p><p>"Kally please." He begged.</p><p>I brought my face out of the pillow then looked at him. "All right fine," I say.</p><p>I get up and walk to the bathroom. I look for a toothbrush then look under the sink, luckily he had some never opened. I opened one and brushed my teeth quickly then used the bathroom. After I splashed my face with water and tied my hair up. When I was tying my hair up I looked out the window and noticed I wasn't bright out at all. Then I looked up at the clock and it was only five in the morning. He's got to be shitting me.</p><p>I walked out of the bathroom then looked down at the bottom of the stairs and noticed luggage. I saw Dylan waiting by the door. I must have forgotten he had to leave this soon.</p><p>I walk to the room to grab my purse and phone really quickly. I'm still in his clothes but I don't really mind. When I reached the bottom of the stairs he saw me and walked over to grab the rest of his bags. Dylan handed me his keys and I took them with one eye open.</p><p>"You didn't tell me it's five in the morning." I say trying to stay awake.</p><p>"Then you wouldn't have gotten up. Now come on, you can drive my car while I'm gone to keep a part of me with you. Oh and he says taking out his phone. Let's take a picture." He moved close to me and took his camera out.</p><p>"Dylan I look like I just woke up because I just did!"</p><p>"Stop you look beautiful, now smile." He said. Dylan smiled wide as I just smiled with no teeth showing.</p><p>"Perfect! I'll text this to you, now I gotta go come on." Dylan said rushing out of the door. I sighed then walked out of the door. Dylan locked his door behind him then we walked to his car.  When we both got in I drove toward the airport following the GPS.</p><p>---</p><p>Dylan and I walked together to his plane. He got his ticket and everything. Even though I wasn't going on the plane I was still allowed to walk him to it. He stopped as the plane had the stairs out waiting for people. Dylan turned around and smiled.</p><p>I let out a forced smile then he pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"You know this sucks, I have no work today we could've hung out the whole day," I mumbled into his chest.</p><p>"I know, but don't worry we'll see each other again whenever they tell me I'll be in the first flight back here and we can go on a date. Maybe when you see me you'll start to like me." He joked.</p><p>I giggled, "we'll see." I pulled my face out of his chest then looked up at him. We we're still clinging onto each other.</p><p>"By the way, you can drive my car around until I get back. And I will be back." He said.</p><p>I nod my head, "I know. And I'm going to pick you up from the airport and we can go on that date you keep talking about." I smiled.</p><p>"Sounds good to me. Oh and you should consider going to college or like a few classes to become a history teacher. I think you'd be really good at it." He mentioned.</p><p>"I'll think about it. Now go I don't want to have woken up at five in the morning for nothing." I stated.</p><p>"Right." He laughed. Dylan pulled me into another hug but this time he kissed the top of my head. "I'll miss you."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," I whispered.</p><p>We let go of one another then he grabbed my hand and we smiled. He turned around still holding my hand he walked away and our hands let go. I felt cold without his touch. I watched Dylan get on the plane and my heart sunk. I turned around and started walking back to the airport. When I reached the steps I watched the airplane take off. Maybe when he does come back I could stop myself from thinking I don't have any feelings because now that he's not with me anymore I feel empty, maybe I do have feelings for Dylan. But I guess I'll have to really see if I do on our date. I guess I'm just scared to get hurt again after what I've been through with Tommy I'm afraid of my own feelings. I see the plane getting distant and I whisper.</p><p>"Good-bye Dylan O'Brien."</p><p> </p><p>A/N: AHHH!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I made it home in Dylan's car I crawled into bed and took a nap. When I woke up I checked my phone to see if there were any messages from Dylan but there wasn't. I can assure he is very busy so I just brush it off.</p><p>When I got out of bed I did my morning routine in the bathroom then headed to make some cereal. I sat down eating my cereal and drinking some orange juice. It was my day off from work and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. I had no plans for today so I was pretty bored. Then I heard my phone ringing upstairs. I left my cereal then walked upstairs. I grabbed my phone and sat at the end of my bed. It was Dylan wanting to FaceTime.</p><p>"Good Morning Kal, I can tell you went back to sleep you have bed hair," Dylan mentioned through the screen with a smile.</p><p>I rubbed my face with one hand, "Good morning to you too."</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't call you when I landed in Canada well I knew you probably went back to sleep which you did so I'm glad I didn't call you. Anyways I miss you. And I can come back to New York next Tuesday." He said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh wow, that sounds great Dylan but it's so far away," I said trying not to sound sad about it. Today is only Wednesday.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous it's only six days away and that'll give me enough time to plan the date I will be setting up for us."</p><p>Right, our date I totally forgot about that. "Okay, I guess it's not too long away. And I've been giving it some thought since I'm off of work I'm going to go try out the college thing. My friend Luther will be able to help me."</p><p>"That's great!" Dylan stated, he looked to his left then nodded his head, "I'm sorry I have to go but I'll call you soon okay?"</p><p>"Okay Dylan, bye." With that, he waved goodbye and hung up.</p><p>I loved seeing his smile. Hearing his voice. I think I'm falling hard for him. But what will everyone think? Dylan O'Brien dating one of his "fans"? He's better dating someone who's in the industry with him. That's part of why I'm backing up on allowing myself to like him. But that's just going to make myself upset and I really don't want him to see me upset when he comes back and hugs me with his big strong arms. I should get my mind off of this right now I mean I have six days to figure out what I want so for now I'm going to focus on my career.</p><p>I take a quick shower then get dressed and brush my hair. After I call up my friend Luther.</p><p>"Hey Luther, do you want to meet for coffee?"</p><p>"Sure thing Kally."</p><p>"All right then! See you there!"</p><p>---</p><p>I walk inside and see Luther sitting. He sees me and waves me over. Luther stands up and gives me a hug.</p><p>"Hey, Luther! Thanks for meeting me here." I said sitting down across from him.</p><p>"Of course, now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, you know how I told you how much I enjoyed history?"</p><p>Luther nodded his head.</p><p>"Well, truth is I like my job at the paper company but I've always wanted to be a history teacher considering how much I love history but the thing is you need a college degree to be a teacher and I didn't go to college."</p><p>"You know you can take some classes and they'll give you a teaching degree."</p><p>"Yes that's what I was aiming for but... Do you think I should do it? I mean would I be good enough?" I asked messing with my nails.</p><p>"Kally... You are the bravest, smartest, beautiful young woman I have ever met. I think you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it. And I will be there to help you if you need it. And maybe you can fit in still working at the paper company till you know officially if you get the job as a teacher."</p><p>"Hey, that's a good idea. Thanks, Luther I think I'm gonna go for it."</p><p>"I'm proud of you, look at you putting some work into a day off. You never stop do you?"</p><p>"I guess not." I laugh.</p><p>----</p><p>I thanked Luther again for meeting me for coffee then we part ways. He told me a good school that helps with what I want to do and gives you a teaching degree so I decided to go check it out.</p><p>I made a left turn then found the school and parked in the lot. I grabbed my purse then walked up the many stairs the school had. Too bad I didn't bring bottled water.</p><p>The school had a nice entrance though with a big sign. I opened the front door then saw adults with papers in their hands, some walking from one way to another, others talking to other adults. Someone was hanging up posters but he didn't look occupied so I decided to walk up to him.</p><p>I cleared my throat than walked up to him. He was dressed up in a suit and looked familiar from behind. I shook it off then tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hi, I'm looking to take some classes can you help-" I stopped when he turned around and I recognized him in a flash.</p><p>"Holy cow, Kally Bakers'?"</p><p>"Tommy!?"</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment ♡♡♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>I was in my trailer after shooting a couple of scenes. We were supposed to meet our co-stars but most of them weren't here yet so the producer said he'll call us when the rest our here to meet each other.</p><p>Sitting at the table in my trailer I was eating a sandwich watching some TV. I was watching friends since it's one of my favorite shows. I should try to convince Kally to watch this show. I want to call her but she must be busy she did tell me she was going to try out the teacher thing at a school to get the degree which I think is good. If working at a paper company wasn't her dream then she should become a teacher because you should do something you want to do for the rest of your life.</p><p>I walked to the fridge to see if they had any beer in our trailers but nope just water and iced tea. I sighed then took Arizona. I wonder how many months this movie is going to go on for. The longest was I don't know like eight months. I hope this takes at least two at three. I know my fans are probably excited to see me in a film since I haven't been in one for a while. But I am not ready to be tired again.</p><p>So far I only met the producer and a few other actors but my co-star who's characters name is Monica hasn't shown up yet. It has been pretty boring here. I wish I could've taken Kally with me here. Wait, that's actually a good idea I should consider taking her here next time I visit her if she's up for it.</p><p>Then there was a knock on my door. I shut off the TV then I walk up and open the door. It was the producer.</p><p>"Hey, Dylan your co-star is here come and meet her." The producer Wayne announced.</p><p>I nodded my head then stepped down out of my trailer and followed him onto the set. There were people working the lights and the camera and putting tape on the floor where actors stand for their next scene.</p><p>When we got closer to another part of the set I saw a woman talking to another actor I guess that's the woman who will be playing Monica. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, tall like around my height. The producer stopped and told me to go meet her. I walk up to her as the person she was talking to walked away.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Dylan O'Brien," I said holding out my hand.</p><p>"I know, and I'm Mandy Will." She said shaking my hand with a smile. She had pearly whites teeth.</p><p>"Hello, Mandy. Have you practiced your lines yet? I've already shot three scenes." I mentioned to her crossing my arms.</p><p>"Nope, I just literally got on set but I look forward to it." She laughs, "and I also look forward to doing scenes with you. I've seen your work you are an incredible actor Mr. O'Brien." She says and pokes my chest. I don't know what that was for but okay.</p><p>"Yeah," I mumble. "So I'm gonna go back to my trailer now. It was nice meeting you." I said.</p><p>"Okay, see you soon." She said with a wave of goodbye. I waved back and turned around toward my trailer.</p><p>This has been one of the longest days ever. As I was tossing a small ball up in the air and catching it someone opened my trailer door.</p><p>"Dylan you're needed in the dressing room, we're ready to shoot more scenes." One of the cameramen says to me then leaves.</p><p>I sigh then set the ball down. I walk out and walk to the dressing room. The man spotted me then held out clothes for me.</p><p>"Change into this and then go on set to Wayne." He mentioned.</p><p>"Okay," I went in the changing room then changed into the suit and tie with the black dress pants. After I got out and looked around then started walking toward the set.</p><p>I saw Wayne talking to a camerawoman. So I waited with my hands in my pockets just looking around. I'm starting to miss Kally more than ever. Tuesday couldn't come around any quicker. Speaking of Kally I have to figure out where we should go out for dinner. Or would she even want dinner? Maybe I should make a date at my place so it's private and romantic no paparazzi.</p><p>Then I remembered I took a picture with Kally. I totally forgot to send her the picture. I want to go back to my trailer but Wayne is serious about outfits he's afraid we'll mess them up or get food on it. When I get back to my trailer I'll call her and text her the picture then I'll ask her if she listened and checked out for a college degree to become a teacher. She'll be such a great teacher I know it.</p><p>"Ah, yes Dylan you're here. Okay now go stand over there by the red tape on the ground and here's your script re-read it over then we'll start to shoot." Wayne mentioned handing me my script. I grabbed it then walked over to the red tape on the floor.</p><p>As I'm stepping just behind the red tape I notice yellow tape is right in front of me. I guess another actor is going to be standing there. I re-read my lines. I don't have a lot of trouble remembering lines. Or I don't have the urge to burp, fart, or use the bathroom. I guess I'm always good at focusing when I'm acting.</p><p>Now that I looked over my lines I'm staring at the ground waiting for "action" to be shouted out. Just as I said a couple of seconds ago that another actor must be standing in front of me, Mandy walks in front of me behind the yellow tape.</p><p>"We meet again, for our first scene."</p><p>"Yeah," I grin.</p><p>She smiles the puts her script under her armpit so it doesn't fall. Mandy reached over to fix my tie. Why is she doing that? I can put on a tie just fine.</p><p>"There." She said patting my chest.</p><p>"Um, thanks?" I say with sarcasm.</p><p>She grins, "you're welcome."</p><p>She grabs her script and starts reading it over, I look at her while she's looking down and I raise one eyebrow I have never heard of this girl before. Is she new to the acting industry?</p><p>"Okay Dylan, Mandy, are you ready?" Wayne shouts out.</p><p>We both nod to him.</p><p>"Okay, action!"</p><p>"But Fred you have to stay here with me." Mandy's character says as she puts her hand on my arm.</p><p>"Monica, it's not that simple... I don't belong here I'm different." My character says as I stare into her eyes.</p><p>"You're not different, you just don't get out a lot that's all. I can help you come out of your shell. We can hang out, meet new people. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She drops her hands off my arm and slides them down to hold my hands.</p><p>"I'm not so sure, but I guess I can give it a shot," I say stroking her hands with my thumb.</p><p>"And cut! Great job you two. Such a great pair."</p><p>"What?" I whisper, not even Mandy heard it who's turned around giggling and smiling. What the hell is going on? I realized we haven't let go of each other's hands so I let go of them.</p><p>"Everybody take five!" Wayne yells.</p><p>I leave the set right when he says that. I don't know what just went on back there. I open my trailer door and sit down. My phone isn't lighting up at all. I walk over to it and sit on the couch. There's no calls or anything from Kally. Maybe she's afraid she'll disturb the set which is nonsense I would just love to hear her voice. I unlock my phone then FaceTime her. After a few minutes, she answers.</p><p>"Hey! I miss that face." I say trying not to look like something just happened. Kally doesn't look too happy, she grinned but that's just about it.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.</p><p>She sighs then looks around before talking, when her eyes meet mine she opens her mouth, "I went to get coffee with Luther and he said I should do the college thing so he recommended me a place which the school is terrific don't get me wrong but... When I asked this guy for help I knew I recognized him from behind and when he turned around it- it was Tommy." She finished and she looked really upset after bringing it up again. I really wish I could be with her right now, I just want to give her a big hug and tell her it's going to be okay.</p><p>"Did he recognize you? Did he try anything I'll get on the first flight right now if-"</p><p>"No Dylan, he didn't try anything. It's just he- he stopped all of the bad habits. He's good now I mean I'm happy for him but maybe if he stopped then we would've still been together but I don't want to go down that road. And he's helping me get my degree so, I should let go of the past. But he really hurt me and never apologized for-" she stops when tears form in her eyes. She waves her hand, "I shouldn't- I have to talk about something else now." She forces a laugh, "how's set?"</p><p>I want to go back to her and Tommy topic but she doesn't seem in the state to talk about it. We're not together yet but I'm afraid she might still have feelings for the guy. I have to talk to her about him when I get back, "set is fine. I already shot four scenes. I'm already tired oh and I forgot to text you the picture you and I took. I'll do that right now." I go to messaging then pull up the picture and send it to her. Then I click and go back to FaceTime. She's paused as she's opening my message. Seconds later she's back on.</p><p>She's smiling now, I missed that smile.</p><p>"I love it Dyl, even though I really just woke up." She laughs.</p><p>"You look beautiful anytime Kal."</p><p>She smiles and it's genuine. We sat there just enjoying each other's company and not saying a word.</p><p>"I miss you." She mumbled through the phone.</p><p>"Yeah, I miss you too," I said back.</p><p>Kally sniffles, "okay, I have to go but I don't know when to call you that's why I wait for you to call me so."</p><p>"Yeah I thought so but you can call and I'll just call back when I'm not on set. Don't leave me hanging." I joke.</p><p>"Oh, never Dylan. Okay, I'll talk to you soon bye-bye." She says waving.</p><p>"Bye Kally." She hangs up and I put my phone down. I replay what she said about Tommy then I sigh and rub my face. If he tries to get back in her life were going to have some big ass problems.</p><p>A/N: Drama!!!! Okay, remember to vote and comment :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>It's a new day and it's time to go to work. I get dressed in my work clothes then tie my hair in a high ponytail. Next, I grab my purse and walk out to my living room. I walk to the fireplace and turn it on since it's a fake fireplace. When I stand back up at look at a frame. The picture is of me and Dylan, the one he took and texted me. It brought a smile to my face. He looked pretty good when I saw him, I'm glad he's having a good time on set but I miss him.</p><p>I walk outside of my door heading to my car. I get inside then take off to my boring job. New York was a busy city so you can only imagine how bad the traffic is at times especially on a Thursday. I sigh as the block where my job has a lot of cars. Cars trying to park and other cars trying to cut people off. Sometimes I just park far away and walk it, which I'm about to do right now as a car leaves from a parking space. I quickly drive over to the parking space and take the keys out of the ignition then grab my purse. I close my door and sigh as to how my job is at the end of the block.</p><p>I walk slow just enjoying the nice breeze. I start to think what Dylan will do for our date, I wonder if he's going to call me and say he's not coming home on Tuesday that he has to stay in Canada for a little while longer. Then I'll really be upset. And I want to tell him how I feel.</p><p>I walk into my building then head to the kitchen first. My boss can shut up I'm not waiting to eat. I grab a bagel and orange juice. Then I head up to my desk upstairs. I walk up to Luther.</p><p>"Hey, Luther. I went to the school you told me about and I applied and I'm very excited about it, so thank you." I say with a smile.</p><p>"Your very welcome Kally! I'm glad you did it. Even though I'll miss you here when you become a teacher." He says with a grin.</p><p>"Hey! We can still hang out!"</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>After I wave and head to my desk. When I sit I eat my bagel and drink some juice.  Chewing on my bagel I unlock my computer. Luckily, there weren't any emails I missed because no one had work yesterday. So I sit back and wait for a call or an email. I take more bites of my bagel. When I look up I see my boss with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Ms. Bakers' can I please see you in my office."</p><p>Ugh, fantastic. I pick up what's left of my breakfast then throw it out. I clean my face the straighten up my outfit. I walk in and he closes the door behind him. When I sit he walks and sits in his seat.</p><p>"When are you going to follow lunch hours?" He asks.</p><p>"Well, if I don't get anything in my system I won't be able to do work. Sorry, sir." I bark.</p><p>He sits straight and folds his hands, "I won't tolerate this Kally. You're going to have act like this job isn't a joke," he mentioned staring at me which I hated.</p><p>"I don't act like this job is a joke, in fact, I know you hate my guts so you won't see me in a few months."</p><p>"And why is that?" He asked sitting backcrossing his arms.</p><p>"Because I'm going to a school to become a history teacher."</p><p>"Wow, congratulations." He says slowly clapping, I can tell he's being sarcastic.</p><p>"You don't have to be sarcastic Mr. Pander."</p><p>"I wasn't... So if you're going to leave this company we have people waiting for a job here so... You're fired." He says with a calm voice folding his hands again.</p><p>My face drops, "wh- what? I'm- fired? Bu- but I need the money to pay for the school I started going to." I said with a harsh tone.</p><p>"You will receive your last check in the mail but right now I want you out of here." He says pointing to the door.</p><p>I stand up since this was going to be the last time I was going to see him I leaned to his desk and held my hands out and pushed everything off his desk to the ground. He gasped loudly, I hated this fucker my whole time working here. I laugh lightly then look at him and give him the middle finger. After that, I storm out of my door and walk to my desk. I grab my purse and coat then walk to the exit.</p><p>"I guess this is the last time I will see you because our- your prick of a boss just fired me," I said to Luther before storming off. He looked so confused but I didn't have time to explain right now. This was starting off as the worst day of my life.</p><p>----</p><p>Sitting at home in tears I flip through channels on my TV but nothing is making me losing my job off my mind. How did I not see that coming? I always did my work, always. I shake my head. I rub my eyes and sigh.</p><p>Staring at my TV I think about my parents. I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe I should drive up to see them take my mind off this. I sit up and turn off my TV. Now is time to put on a pretty face.</p><p>---<br/>I ring my parents' doorbell then my mom comes to the door.</p><p>"Kally-kins." My mom says with a smile bringing me into a hug.</p><p>"Hey, Mom." I smile then hug her tight, I missed my parents so much every day.</p><p>-----</p><p>My parents and I cook together broccoli, mashed potatoes, and chicken. I sit with them at the dinner table and we eat and laugh.</p><p>"Kally honey, how's the job?" My dad asks.</p><p>That brings a frown to my face, I was hoping this wouldn't come up. "Well, I sorta got fired today," I say looking down.</p><p>"What? Why is that dear?" My mother asks.</p><p>"Well, you guys know how much I always wanted to be a teacher?" They both nod, "So I started at this school and I said to my boss how I'm going to leave the company when I become a teacher so he said-"</p><p>"That since you're leaving soon he wants you to leave now?" My dad cuts off.</p><p>I nod my head.</p><p>"Oh honey, don't worry. It'll be all right, you can find a small job to pay for the school. Your father and I would help but- we don't work anymore."</p><p>"No, mom it's okay I understand," I say with a low tone.</p><p>"Sweetheart. I think you'll be all right. Heck, once you moved out I knew you would be okay. You are going to do great things Kally-kins. And you will be a great history teacher. I am proud of you." My mother smiles.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom. You too Dad. I love you both."</p><p>"We love you." My father says.</p><p>----</p><p>After a long night, I hug both of them and kiss them on the cheek goodnight. I'm happy I visited them, they always knew how to cheer me up. Driving back home I realized I never bothered to text or call Dylan. Well, I'm not really in the mood. Right now I look at the clock and see it's already six o'clock. Time to go home and sleep away the many thoughts roaming my mind.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>It's the morning but they don't need me till one o'clock so I lay in bed with my eyes closed resting. I didn't hear from Kally at all yesterday. It made me worry if she forgot about me but maybe she had some stuff to handle. This is my third day being on set and we filmed lots of scenes. I'm extremely tired and exhausted.</p><p>More than that I think my fans will like this movie. There will be screenings maybe so I'll get to meet them. Maybe I can take Kally with me if she'll be up for that.</p><p>It's pretty boring here because no one I know lives in Canada so there's not even anyone I can go to their house and hang out while I'm not on set. But I guess it's fine, it'll give me something to look forward to when I'm done filming this to go hang out with friends, family, and Kally.</p><p>The people on this set are nice and cool. But my co-star Mandy she's a little weird. I think she used to be a fan of me or something because she's so clingy. Sometimes I think she has a weird crush on me or maybe she's just a good actress.</p><p>Since I've been in bed since last night and it's twelve in the afternoon I decide to get up and brush my teeth. I splash my face with cold water then wipe my face with a cloth.</p><p>Sitting down eating breakfast I look out the window as I opened the blinds a little, I see Mandy dressed up for set already. And it looks like she's coming towards my trailer.</p><p>"Great," I whisper. I stand up to find a shirt before she knocks on my trailer.</p><p>I put on my shirt and sit back down. There's a knock. I sigh then walk over and unlock the door. I walk over to my breakfast and throw it out. I hear the door open and Mandy walks in. My back to her she clears her throat. I turn my head back with my eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Good morning, Wayne need us." She says with her arms crossed.</p><p>"All right, I'll just be a few minutes. It's not even one o'clock yet."</p><p>"Are you giving me an attitude?" She asked moving her hands to her hips.</p><p>I give her a weird look, "What? No! I guess I'm just homesick." I mention turning my body around toward her.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Okay then well, I'll see you on set." She says. Mandy walks out of my trailer and I watch her walk away and she looks back and winks at me.</p><p>I scoff, "what the fucking fuck?" I whisper. My lips purse and my nose flare up as I close the blinds. I don't know what her intentions are but she's never gonna see me again after we're done with this movie.</p><p>I look over to the desk as my phone is vibrating. I rush over to it and see it's Kally. But it's just a text message.</p><p>"Hey Dylan, sorry I didn't contact you at all yesterday shit got messed up so I wasn't in the talking mood but I'll explain everything when you come back to New York on Tuesday."</p><p>I sigh at her text, life isn't good when we aren't together. I miss her like crazy it's been three days since I've haven't seen her in person.</p><p>"It's okay Kal, don't worry. And I wish I could make all the pain go away, I'll be back before you know it. Promise."</p><p>"&lt;3" Kally just sends me a heart which makes me think something must've made her really upset.</p><p>----</p><p>"Okay, Dylan, hold Mandy's hand and look into her eyes, and ready action!"</p><p>"You showed me how I can be myself and still get accepted. Even though I say crazy things." My character Fred says. I let go of one of her hands and brush her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Fred, those crazy things are the reason I accepted you. Finally, I've met someone with such ideas you wouldn't even think a scientist would've come up with. You have such a great mind, there's so much about you that I want to know about." Mandy's character Monica says as she puts her hand over mine that's cupping her cheek.</p><p>"I wish you knew how much that meant to me," Fred says.</p><p>"Okay! Cut! Great job everyone! Now I'll see in a couple of days my son is sick and my wife needs my help to take care of him so you can all go home or whatever I don't care just get out of here." The producer mentions.</p><p>I smile wide. I run to my trailer leaving Mandy. I pray she didn't follow me. Now I can go home to Kally even sooner. I hope to God she's ready for the best date of her life.</p><p>A/N: Hey! Remember to vote and comment:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Since I've been fired from my job I really had no motivation to do anything. Basically stayed home all day until I had to go my classes. Then I went straight back home in Dylan's car since it's the only I have of him.</p><p>It was eleven fifty-six in the morning. Today I was going to stay home but Luther wanted to take me out for coffee to talk about what happened. I declined and just told him over the phone, I really wasn't in the mood to go out.</p><p>Today was a nice day, well it wasn't sunny or anything but it was breezy and cloudy. When I'm sad it's a good day for me. So no one could say; "Hey! Rise and shine be happy the sun is bright!"</p><p>Nothing else mattered right now. I was waiting for the check that my prick of a boss was going to send me but I haven't received it yet. I need to pay for more classes or they will kick me out. Maybe I should go to my old office and ask for my check-in person. Yeah right, I've been probably banned after what I did to his office and sticking the finger at him.</p><p>I guess since I've been home all day I'll go to school and do some classes today since I have a lot to do tomorrow. This better be one school I get transferred to-to teach. I would like to teach juniors in high school. Now I hated high school but maybe this will be a better high school then I went to. It will be different because I'm a teacher so I can tell the kids what to do and hand out detentions. And the ones that actually want to learn can stay.</p><p>I get dressed and brush my hair down. I slip on some shoes then grab my purse and head downstairs to my car. After I locked my front door I head in my car and drive off. I decide not to take Dylan's car since I've been driving it all day yesterday.</p><p>-----</p><p>I walk inside the school and head to the library. I look over the textbook that soon to be teachers use to practice teaching students about each section.</p><p>I think it will be a little challenging remembering all this but teachers teach for years and years so this information basically can never leave their brain.</p><p>Finishing my work I look up at the clock and it's already one. Sheesh, time passes fast when you're focused. I gather my things and give the textbook back to the woman at the front desk. As I'm heading out I stop as my stomach growls. I hold my stomach as a wave of nausea hits as I forgot to eat breakfast. How do I always forget to eat breakfast?</p><p>"Hey, you don't look so good?" A familiar voice says walking up to me.</p><p>I look up slowly and stop holding my stomach.</p><p>"What's it to you?" I say and walk past him.</p><p>"Kally, stop." He says turning around my way, "I'm assuming you're hungry and didn't eat breakfast because when we were together you never remembered to eat breakfast so, let me take you out to eat." Tommy says speaking with his hands.</p><p>I turn around toward folding my arms. "Why would I do that when I can go home and make breakfast and not have to pay for it?" I snarl at him. He still doesn't realize I don't like him at all, he broke my heart and now he's better? Why couldn't he get better for me? For us. I mean I know it's hard but I was helping him but he wouldn't listen to me.</p><p>"Please, just, I want to talk. And I wouldn't make you pay, come on let's go."</p><p>----</p><p>I order eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. Tommy just orders a coffee.</p><p>"Seriously you're not going to eat?" I asked with my mouth full of pancakes.</p><p>He chuckled, "No, no I ate this morning." He said smiling.</p><p>This seems weird I shouldn't be doing this but I needed a good breakfast that didn't require me to wash dishes.</p><p>"As I said earlier that I want to talk to you... I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when we were together, I'm sorry for not letting you help me. But you breaking up with me put up perspectives that I should change. And I needed to do that alone. I'm two years sober and I feel great. Stopped drinking stopped smoking cigarettes." He says then adds, "and I regret not stopping sooner than... Maybe we would still be together." He finishes.</p><p>I look up at him holding my fork. I don't know if I should tell him I've moved on, I mean I'm proud of him but that doesn't mean I'm going to come crawling back to him.</p><p>"Wow, Tommy I'm happy for you and I know it was hard when we were together to stop those habits but I'm glad you conquered them but... I'm kind of with someone else, not right now but we soon will be and I- I really like him." I let out.</p><p>Tommy scoffs with a smirk and looks down, "yeah... Yeah, I didn't expect you to you know to come back with me I just, wanted to finally let go of the past and see if you're still not mad at me."</p><p>"I'm not mad Tommy, I'm glad you're okay now. Everything's good. Thank you for clearing that up."</p><p>Tommy grins then nods his head, "yeah." He whispered.</p><p>I can't finish my food since I'm full.</p><p>"Um, thank you for breakfast I can pay you back."</p><p>"No, don't worry about it. Thank you for coming here with me." He says standing up.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, and yeah sure." I smile back. Tommy leaves money on the table then waves goodbye and leaves.</p><p>Man, he really is good man now.</p><p>-----</p><p>I walk inside my house and close my front door then lean against it. I replay everything that happened in my head. They're still definitely were feelings left inside me for Tommy. But I would not admit it to myself. I like Dylan and he's good for me, right?</p><p>I shake it off then head upstairs to my room. I sit at the edge of my bed and hold my pillow. What the hell was happening in my life? When did it turn to a shit show? It was now three o'clock and I didn't want to do anything else. I think that was enough for today. I should take a quick nap. I lay down and knock out in a second.</p><p>------</p><p>I hear ringing, I think it's in my dream but when I open one eye it's real life. I look at my phone and see five missed calls from Dylan. Oh shit, I whisper. I sit up and grab my phone and answer him.</p><p>"Hello?" I asked holding my cheek with my eyes closed.</p><p>"Kally? Are you okay?" He asked with a worried voice.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I yawned, "I was just taking a nap."</p><p>"Oh okay, well. You should put on a dress."</p><p>"What? Why would I put on a dress?"</p><p>"I don't, I'm bored we can play dress-up through the phone."</p><p>"Dylan stop you woke me up and now you're being weird."</p><p>"Just please okay,"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Oh, and I have a feeling I left my light on in my house can you go check it for me, please? And take my car to go check."</p><p>"Okay, Mr. Orders." I joke.</p><p>"Haha," he fake laughs, "okay thanks you're the best!" Then he hangs up.</p><p>I don't know what he's on in Canada but he needs to stop being so exciting, especially since I just woke up.</p><p>I walk over to my closet and put on the first dress I see. It's a purple dress that stops at my knees. I tie my hair in a bun then look in the mirror. I look fine I don't feel like putting makeup on.</p><p>I drive in his car then head to his house, crazy I remember where he lives. As I park in his garage I take out his keys and head to the front door. I check every key to see which one opens the door and the third one opens it.</p><p>I walk in and close the door behind me. All of the lights are off, I don't know what Dylan is talking about. Maybe I should turn the light on to see if there's anything wrong with the electricity. I walk over to the light switch, my finger is on the switch and I flip up. The lights go on and I look around as my eyes stop on a human figure.</p><p>"D-Dylan?" I say with shock in my voice.</p><p>He holds out his arms, "I'm back!" He shouts.</p><p>My jaw drops with a smile and I drop my purse on the floor and rush over to him.</p><p>"Oh my God!" I scream hugging him so tight. "Oh my God, I've missed you." I breathe.</p><p>"I missed you too," he whispered buried in my hair.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Did you make all of this?" I asked shocked.</p><p>"Yup! All by myself," he smiled.</p><p>"It's delicious Dylan." I said then pat my lips with a napkin.</p><p>"Thank you, and I hope you don't think this is lame but, the producer said we can go home and we'll pick up where we left off in a couple of days so I was thinking of a perfect date so what's better than just the two of us in my big house. So my friend dropped me off at my house I got everything ready and then I called you and you fell for my trick and now we're here on our very first date." He says then holds up his glass of wine.</p><p>I shake my head with a smile, I hold up my wine and we clink it together.</p><p>"To us," Dylan says.</p><p>"To us," I repeat. We drink the wine then set it down, "oh wow, that's strong." I cough.</p><p>Dylan laughs, "I've been waiting to come home to ask you something."</p><p>Oh no here it comes. I'm not ready!</p><p>"Kal," he starts taking my hand. "Will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked looking into my eyes while right now I don't mind.</p><p>I smile, he was such a good person, so good to me, how could I say no?</p><p>"Yes, Dylan. Of course, I'll be your girlfriend." I smile brightly.</p><p>Dylan smiles and we lean to each other and kiss.</p><p>This just turned out to be the best night ever, but it was just about to get worst....</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment! I hope you liked this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Dylan and I go up to his bedroom and cuddle while listening to some music. He lets me wear his clothes since I didn't want to wear a dress anymore for our first date. Which by the way was such a great date.</p><p>I was glad Dylan surprised me I needed him more than ever. I haven't told him the shit that happened to me yesterday was it yesterday? I can't even remember maybe it was the day before yesterday. It's hard to tell everything has been shit lately.</p><p>"Hey, Dyl," I start snuggling in his chest.</p><p>"Yeah?" He mumbled playing with my hair.</p><p>I sigh, "I've been meaning to tell you..." I pause, "I've been fired from my job."</p><p>He goes to sit up to look at me but I hold his chest down, "No please stay, it's because I told my boss I was going to leave the company soon, so he said there were many other people waiting in line for a spot at the office so he fired me. Which I'm pretty sad about because I really needed the money to pay for my school I started going to."</p><p>"I can give you the mone-"</p><p>"No, I don't want that Dylan I'll find a small job, it's fine," I say then kiss his chest.</p><p>Dyl grins then rubs my back, "I'm sorry that happened to you. Did you flick off the boss?"</p><p>"You bet I did, and I threw all of the shit on his desk to the floor."</p><p>Dylan laughs, "that's my girl." Dylan kisses the top of my head.</p><p>"And you know how I told you my ex Tommy works at the school I started going to?" I ask hoping he won't freak out.</p><p>"Yes Kal," he mentioned rubbing my back with his hand some more.</p><p>"Well, he kind of took me out for breakfast today." I let out.</p><p>Dylan stops rubbing my back and gently takes me off of his chest and sits up. "What?" He says with a tone that I know he's concerned but trying to be calm about it.</p><p>"Don't get mad. He said when he and I were together he remembered I always forgot to eat breakfast before I started my day so he took me out for breakfast paid for me and told me that he's doing better and he apologized for being a jerk when we were together, I'm glad he did because I was still holding that on my shoulder. Now it's off it's done with. I finally can move on." I finish then grab his hand.</p><p>Dylan sighs, "So there's nothing else there?"</p><p>"Nothing," I tell him.</p><p>He looks at our hands then brings mine to his lips and kisses it. "Okay, I'm glad you feel better now. I'm glad he's doing better but I don't want to share you. You're mine Kally Bakers." Dylan says with a small smile.</p><p>I smile back at him, "And your mine Dylan." I lean in and give him a peck on the lips then hug him. He handled that better than I thought.</p><p>------</p><p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>Kally is taking a nap on my bed so I go downstairs to my living room. I walk over to my couch and turn on the TV on low. This has been such a great start of being home for a while. I missed Kally a lot. But now I'm kind of worried. She went out with her ex for breakfast. I mean really? While I was so excited coming home early and she had the nerve to go out with another guy while I was here preparing our date?</p><p>I shake my head and rub my eyes. How can I say that? She didn't know I was coming home, it was a surprise for a reason. I mean she said yes to being my girlfriend so that must mean that she's completely over Tommy right?</p><p>If he still has feelings for him I don't know if I'll be able to feel okay back in Canada while she's here and he is too. I trust her I really do, but I'm a little scared.</p><p>It's not her I don't trust it's him. If he still remembers some things in their relationship even though he was a complete drunk, that must mean there were still feelings somewhere inside him. He must still like and miss Kally.</p><p>Now I'm not sure about Kally. She told me there's nothing she's completely over him and she's into me. But is that enough? Am I enough? I'm just an actor who travels for movies for screenings for interviews... Maybe she thinks I won't ever have time for her and that's why she's keeping a tab on Tommy now that she's found him.</p><p>I might be overthinking but what else am I going to think about while my girlfriend is in New York and I'm in Canada? Wait a second... I can bring Kally to Canada! So she can't be with Tommy. Wait, but then that will make her think I don't trust her so that doesn't work. Well, I did want to bring her on set. I really want her to see how I act since she's been a fan of mine but now she's my girlfriend.</p><p>When she wakes up I'll tell her unless she has to go to school. Ugh, I definitely have to know her schedule better. While she's asleep should I go to her school? No, I'm sure Tommy will tell her I went to meet him. Fuck, I'll just leave it alone right now my girlfriend is asleep and I'll just wait till she wakes up to see what I'm going to do. What a crazy mess I'm in.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I wake up from a nap. Dylan's beside me asleep but turned on his side away from me. I rub my eyes then feel I should rest. I snuggle the blanket closer and move behind him and move my arm over him to hold him. Hopefully, he doesn't wake because I just want to enjoy this moment.</p><p>Till he has to go back to Canada this is all I have. Considering I have to go back to school and look for a small job. It's just so much right now but I'm glad he's here with me. He'll help me get through it.</p><p>I'm glad he handled the whole me still talking to my ex situation well. Since we're girlfriend and boyfriend now, wow that sounds insane to say, anyways since we're together now he should trust me. I trust him, he has to be able to trust me.</p><p>I feel him move his hand and interlock them with mine. He must be awake right now.</p><p>"Hey," I hear him whisper. I snuggle into him some more. He's so warm.</p><p>"Hey," I mumble.</p><p>Dylan let's go of my hand then turns over on his side toward me. Dylan smiles at me then takes the hair out of my face and puts it behind my ear. I stroke my hand on his cheek. He is such a handsome sight, his moles on his face, his scruffy beard, his beautiful brown eyes, his nose just everything. There wasn't anything wrong with Dylan O'Brien. He was a perfect man. And he was my man.</p><p>"I like you so much," Dylan whispers to me.</p><p>I grin, "I like you too."</p><p>We just sit there quietly for a moment. I don't want to leave to go to school. Can't I just take a sick day or something, maybe I can get Tommy to cover for me? Well, I shouldn't be thinking about Tommy right now. Dylan will probably be mad if I bring my ex up. He already asked if there's anything going on between me and him which I don't know why he would ask. I like Dylan and maybe Tommy did bring feelings back that I didn't know we're there but, it doesn't matter because I'm with Dylan.</p><p>"Do you have any plans today?" He asked.</p><p>"I do actually I have school, and I have to find a small job," I mention to him.</p><p>"Can't you do that stuff later? I want to hang out with you. Look, I know it's important and I'm proud of you but, I just got back and I really would like to spend a day in with you.</p><p>I really want that too, but I should really focus on my future all though I can call up Tommy to cover for me. Yup, I might just do that I can't leave this handsome face. "Okay, I'll do it another time." I smile.</p><p>Dylan smiles, he leans in and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and wrap my arm around him. We stop kissing and rests our foreheads on each other.</p><p>"I'm gonna go shower really quick," Dylan says.</p><p>"Okay," I mumble. He kisses my cheek then leaps out of bed toward the shower.</p><p>I sit up, stretch my arms then walk out of bed. I'm in his T-shirt and my underwear. The T-shirt basically reaches almost to my knees since Dylan's shirts are like a dress to me. I decided I should make breakfast so I bring my phone down with me to start cooking. Maybe while Dylan is in the shower I should call up Tommy.</p><p>I dialed Tommy's number, no I don't have it in my contacts but I do remember it by heart since we've dated for a very long time.</p><p>The other line picks up, "Hello?" I hear Tommy's voice.</p><p>"Hey, Tommy it's me Kal, I was wondering if you can cover for me today on why I'm not at the school," I ask hoping he'll just say yes and nothing more.</p><p>"Oh, yeah sure totally but, can I know why?" He asked.</p><p>"No..." I say.</p><p>"Well, okay that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow though?" He asks.</p><p>I sigh, "Yes you'll see me tomorrow." I mention.</p><p>"Okay, bye-bye."</p><p>"Bye." I hang up the phone. I stare at my screen and then it turns black. I put my phone down then turn around and jump as Dylan's there.</p><p>"Oh my God, Dylan! You scared me." I say holding onto my chest.</p><p>"Who was that? Was that Tommy?" Dylan asks with a concerned tone. But actually his tone sounded pretty mad. Doesn't he trust me? I can see he doesn't.</p><p>"Yes. But I only called him to cover for me since I'm not going to school so I hang out with you." I say with a snarl but try not to sound like I'm annoyed.</p><p>"All right, you should go to the school then I'm sorry for keeping you hostage here," Dylan says as he's walking away.</p><p>I scoff shaking my head, "Dylan you're being ridiculous," I mention as my voice is getting louder.</p><p>"No, I'm not. I know you two dated for a while and he's better now what's it say you're just using me?" He says.</p><p>I stop and my face goes down, how can he say those things? I shake my head then walk up to the door and close it. </p><p>"Kal!" He shouts. I hear footsteps running up to his bedroom. "Come on Kal, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared, you're my first girlfriend in a while. I just- I really like you I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry if I get like that sometimes it's just, I feel he knows you way better than I do, so I'm just scared you'll want to go back to him. I trust you it's just him I don't trust.</p><p>I turn and open the door a little.</p><p>"Can I hold your hand?" He whispered.</p><p>I moved my hand out and he holds it, I breath as his touch makes me feel at peace, "Dylan I don't want to fight. I called off of school so I can finally be with you. This week has been a shit show since you've left. Please, just trust me okay. Don't be mad, don't feel shaky or nervous when you go back to Canada because I will wait for you I swear I will." I mention. I let go of his hand and open the door more. Dylan looks so sad, "stop putting a sad face on. I'm here, I'm yours." I say. Dylan looks down and closes his eyes hard. When he opens them again I see him smile.</p><p>"Yeah," he let's out. I know he wants to say more but he can't put words together which I'm okay with. I bring him into a tight hug. Dylan rests his cheek on my head. I rub his back with my hands and then I move my head and look up at him and kiss him. I'm on my tippy toes, I throw my arms over his shoulders while dylan holds my waist. His hand moves to my thighs and I jump and he wraps my thighs around his waist. Dylan gently lays me on his bed as he crawled on top of me. My legs wrapped around him and we kiss and smile. This turned out as a bad morning but ended as a good one.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment! :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>We spend the day watching movies on Netflix. We kiss most of the time and cuddle. This is what I wanted for so long. After my break up with Britt, I felt so alone. But Kally filled that wound. Kal means the world to me. I don't ever want to lose her.</p><p>"Hey?...." I start off.</p><p>"Hmm?" She mumbles still watching the tv.</p><p>"Do you want to bake some cookies?" I questioned.</p><p>She smiles, "of course Mr. O'Brien!" She looks up at me. Kal places a kiss on my lips then stands up. "Let's head to the market!" She says jumping up with joy.</p><p>"Okay, okay let's not do that at the store, come on." I chuckle.</p><p>-------</p><p>We arrive at the store. We go to search for everything to make cookies. She finds most of the stuff and puts it in the cart. I'm just steering the cart and following her. She's so beautiful and perfect height difference. My shirts are like a dress on her. But she decided to wear my sweatpants before we left the house, she still looks adorable. Especially with her messy bun.</p><p>"Ohh! We can add M&amp;M's to them." She says waving the bag of candy around. "Yes!" She tosses it in the cart. Maybe we should get some chocolate ice cream as well.</p><p>"Hey, we should get some ice cream. I strawberry ice cream?" She asked squinting her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, sure that's fine," I say with a laugh.</p><p>She cheers, then makes her way to the ice cream aisle while I follow. She looks at the ice cream searching for strawberry. When I turn around I notice a group of girls whispering and pointing. My brows narrow then I look forward to Kal.</p><p>"Got it?" I asked.</p><p>"Yup." She says and puts it in the cart, "I think we're done here," she mentioned. Kally looked past me and saw girls looking at us. "Oh, I think some of your fans want to say hi." She whispered.</p><p>I turn around and wave at them, they all giggled then walked away, "all right. Let's get out of here."</p><p>-----</p><p>We made it home and I helped her bring the groceries in. She went straight to the kitchen. Kally fixed her hair into a ponytail then grabbed the stuff out of the bags.</p><p>"Okay, how good are you at baking?" She asked me holding her hands out.</p><p>"Umm, not so good I believe," I said truthfully.</p><p>"Okay, fair enough can you put the ice cream in the freezer then I'll help you and you can help me." She said with a smile.</p><p>I nodded my head with a smirk then put the ice cream in the freezer. A thought crossed my mind hoping those girls didn't take pictures of me and Kal and put it on Twitter. My fans will go nuts to see if I'm dating someone new. I'd like to keep my love life to myself and not have it shared all over social media.</p><p>Kal starts stirring the bowl of the cookie batter. "Okay now pour all of the M&amp;M's into the batter and I'll get the pan and butter, I really hope you have the paper thing that the cookies are supposed to go on." She mentioned.</p><p>I don't know if I have, I mean my mom must have left it at my house the last time we baked.</p><p>"Found it!"</p><p>Yup, I was right.</p><p>"Oka- wow look at you they look nice! Okay, now we're going to scoop some up and put it on this pan." She says and shows me how to do it.</p><p>We each have a spoon scooping it onto the pan. We finished and she grabs oven mitts. "May you please open the oven Dyl?"</p><p>"Right away Kal." I open the oven for her and she puts both of the trays inside. She turns the oven on to 350° then she goes back to the bowl. "let's eat whatever we left behind."</p><p>"You're on." Together we eat whatever was left of the cookie dough and M&amp;M's. After we sit down and I play with her hair.</p><p>"I guess this was well worth not going to school today." She says playing with the string of my sweatpants.</p><p>"Not going to say it but I am, I told you so."</p><p>She chuckles.</p><p>I decide now is the time I should ask her about Canada.</p><p>"Hey, um I wanted to ask you something." I started.</p><p>She sits up next to me and moves close, "okay."</p><p>"Well, since I have to go back to Canada to shoot my movie, um I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" I asked hoping she won't freak, "it's just for a little while and you'll be back here quick."</p><p>"But, I don't even have money for my school let alone a plane ticket." She said moving back.</p><p>"Of course I'll pay for your ticket, come on please, I'm going to miss you so much and I know you'll miss school but maybe you can bring some of the work to Canada. I can help you when I'm not on set. So what do you say?"</p><p>She looks down and bites her lip, I hope she considers it. I am with her and her school every step of the way but I really want her to come to Canada.</p><p>"Okay, I'll come. I guess I can work something out with my school." She mentioned with a smile.</p><p>I was not expecting that at all. "Wow! Yes! You won't regret it." I shout then grab her face and kiss her.</p><p>She laughs, "okay don't go crazy now." We both heard a ding. "Cookies are done!" We both yell.</p><p>She takes the cookies out and lets them cool off. Kal grabs two bowls and takes out the ice cream. She makes out bowls of ice cream and puts sprinkles on them then adds chocolate syrup. Then she grabs some cookies and puts it on the side of the bowl.</p><p>"Now let's eat." Kal smiles.</p><p>A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated!!! Remember to vote and comment!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Wow going to Canada with Mr. O'Brien to see him on the set of his new movie The Education of Fredrick Fitzell. Who would've thought that's how I would be spending my week. Although I will miss a lot of school work. Tommy will help me out with it though. I can't believe how well he's doing knowing I don't want him back.  I sorta feel like he's not over me now that he's better. Maybe he's just trying to be in a good place with me... I hope that's it.</p><p>"So are you all packed?" Asked Dylan with his hands in his pockets and luggage beside his legs.</p><p>I nod my head, "yup. I'll meet you in the car." I tell him. He says okay and takes the stuff to the car loading it up then starting the engine.</p><p>I take out my phone from my pocket and dial Tom's number. It rings for a few until the other line picks up.</p><p>"Hey, tom."</p><p>"Hey, Kally. What's up?" He says with a happy tone.</p><p>"I actually need another favor,"</p><p>He stays silent for a minute, "what is it?"</p><p>"Well, the guy I've been dating I'm actually going to Canada with him for a week, um can you fill in for me at the school?" I let out hoping he won't say I'm crazy for traveling with a guy I had just met. The only thing is he doesn't know it's Dylan O'Brien.</p><p>"You just met the guy, didn't you? And you trust him enough to fly you to Canada?" He says as I can tell his tone is no longer happy.</p><p>"Yes, look can you fill in for me or not?"</p><p>"Yes of course I can Kally. Goodbye"</p><p>With that, he hung up. I can tell he's not happy and he probably won't fill in for me. I just wish he has moved on as I had. I lock the door then walk to the car where Dylan is moving his hands on the wheel like drum sticks bumping his head to the music. I smile then get in the car and close the door.</p><p>"You ready?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes, I am," I say then look out the window. For some reason at the bit of my stomach, I feel this isn't going to be a great trip. I mean yes it will be different and I will get to see him act in person but, there's something else I have a bad feeling about.</p><p>---</p><p>"So this is my hotel I stay at when I'm not filming." He says with his arms spread out. I look around there's one bed and a little nightstand by it. And a small tv hanging on the wall in front of the bed. There's a bathroom which is always a plus.</p><p>"Nice." Is all I say then look out the window. There's a good view of a lake. "Did you ever go down there?" I asked pointing to the lake.</p><p>Dylan walks over, "No I haven't, but my co-star Mandy wanted me to go but I didn't want to."</p><p>"Why didn't you?"</p><p>I see his facial expression change as if he's hiding something, "Well, I don't think it's okay to go to a lake with a girl who isn't my girlfriend."</p><p>My turns to a wtf facial expression, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend then but I guess he meant that we'd be girlfriend and boyfriend when he got back home so he didn't wanna go with her.</p><p>"I wouldn't have minded, it's not like you like her or she likes you. Your co-stars you're never going to see each other after this movie is done." I tell him then look back at the lake. Dylan's still looking at me I can tell from the corner of my eye.</p><p>"But I think she likes me"</p><p>I turn to look at him.</p><p>"That's why I didn't wanna go because she would have tried something and I really like you so I didn't wanna keep anything from you and that's why I never went down. I stayed in my hotel room until I had to go back to set."</p><p>"Hey, it's okay you don't have to explain." I chuckle, "I trust you, Dylan. I promise." I reach over to grab his hand. I kiss his cheek. "I like you a lot too." I smile.</p><p>----</p><p>"Dylan who's this?" The producer Wayne asks.</p><p>"This is my girlfriend Kally." He introduced me.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," he says and shakes my hand. I look over to the left and see a girl staring at me with a smirk. I guess that would be Mandy. The producer leaves and I turn to face Dylan. "she's staring at me... Is that her?" I whisper.</p><p>"Yeah, don't let her get to you. There are only a few weeks till I'm done shooting and she's gone. It's just going to be me and you forever."</p><p>Is there though? Will, we even last that long? He's an actor and I'm a teacher, well almost a teacher, I don't know if this will ever work out.</p><p>He brings me into a hug and lays his chin on his head. "Come on let's go to my trailer."</p><p>----</p><p>"Are you hungry? There's some food in the break room or whatever they call it." Dylan asks me.</p><p>"Oh um-"</p><p>"Dylan we need you." A skinny male says to him then leaves.</p><p>"Shoot, okay well I'll take you to the food and then meet me on set to watch me in action." He points to me and winks. He grabs my hand and brings me to the food. There are so many choices I might eat everything.</p><p>"Okay babe, enjoy and meet me to the right and you'll- you'll see me I have to go." Dylan kisses my lips quickly then runs to set.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know he was such the romance type." A female voice spoke behind me. I turn around to see Mandy.</p><p>"Yup," is all I say. I have never felt this kind of feeling before jealousy when I was with Tommy I never got jealous because I knew he wasn't good for me so we were bound to end at some point.</p><p>"How long have you two been together?" She asks after popping a grape in her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, um. We actually just started dating." I say with a small smile.</p><p>She nods her head, "I see. Well, I hope it doesn't bother you when I kiss him." She announced with her hands on her hips.</p><p>I can tell she probably does this for a living trying to ruin other people's happiness.</p><p>"Oh, your character has to kiss his character? I don't mind your just acting it's apart of Dylan's job and I trust him." I tell her straight up I bet she was to aim for a different response.</p><p>"Well, that's very mature of you isn't it?" She mentioned then walked away. Whatever her game is it won't work. I just can't wait to watch and laugh at her fail.</p><p>I walk back to set with a sandwich and water. I see Dylan getting freshen up and he waves at me and smiles. I smile back then sit. I take a bite of my sandwich then drink some water.</p><p>"Okay, Dylan Mandy let's do this thing." Wayne the producer announces. Mandy and Dylan walk onto the set. They stand in front of each other. "And action!"</p><p>"Wow Fred, you have changed so much since when I first met you. I didn't think you would ever mean this much to me." Mandy's character says to Dylan's character.</p><p>Dylan puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer, "I didn't think I'd mean anything to anyone. But you showed me that was possible. I never want to let go of you, Monica."</p><p>"You don't ever have to." Mandy strokes his cheek then brings him into a kiss.</p><p>My stomach drops for some reason. Dylan's hands find their way to cup her face as she tilts her head to the left to get better access for the kiss. The director yells cut and they didn't stop. I watch them kiss it's not their characters kissing anymore it's them... Dylan and Mandy. I drop my sandwich and water then run away.</p><p>"Mandy what the hell!" I hear Dylan yell.</p><p>"I bet your girl loved that." I hear her laugh.</p><p>I run faster so I can't hear anything anymore. I should've listened to my gut I knew it was a bad idea coming here. All I wanna do is go home to New York. I run inside Dylan's trailer and grab my things. I don't care what I left at Dylan's hotel I wanna leave immediately. I don't ever want to see him again.</p><p>"Kally! Kally- wait." He yells rushing through his trailer door. "please listen."</p><p>"I don't want to," I say trying to get past him.</p><p>"Please don't do this you have to listen to me I told you she has some crush I don't like her she wouldn't let go of me she wouldn't stop kissing me."</p><p>"Are you kidding? You can pull your lips away from another person you are kissing. It's not like your lips were glued to hers and you couldn't pull away because you could have pulled away. And I bet you are even lying about not going in the lake with her. You know I wanted to have a good time here with you. But I knew I had a sick feeling at the bit of stomach about coming here and I should've listened to it. God, why am I so stupid at picking guys to be with first Tom now you." I look up at him and I can see how hurt he was by those last few words I had just said.</p><p>"I'm sorry Dylan I just c- I can't do this." This time he lets me walk past him out of his door. I have no idea how I'm going to get home but I'll have to find a way. I need to get out of Canada away from where I lost someone who I thought meant everything to me.</p><p>A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic! I was going to stop it but I actually liked it so much when I reread it and I'm happy to be continuing it! :) Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I've been home for three days now. I went back to what I always wanted to do and forgot about what happened in Canada and who I went therewith. I wanted to forget him, I wanted to forget everything and I pretty much did. He has been calling me non stop and texts leaving voicemails this might sound harsh but I blocked his number, okay I didn't block him I muted him. I didn't want to hear from him anytime soon. I'm just going to focus on myself. I was crazy to think we could've worked.</p><p>I'm at my school right now getting work done that I missed. It's not hard but I'd rather be home right now.</p><p>"Hey," says someone who's walking over to sit across from me. They sit down with a bag of chips.</p><p>"Hey," I let out then look back down to do my work. I haven't really talked to anyone lately I really wasn't in the mood.</p><p>"Kal, you okay?" Tom asks after crumbling the bag of chips and tossing it in the garbage.</p><p>I nod my head, "yup." I continue to write.</p><p>"You don't seem okay. Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned.</p><p>I actually do want to talk about it to someone but should it really be my ex? "Not really."</p><p>"You do..." He still knows when I'm hiding what I really want. Wow, I guess he never forgot about me.</p><p>"Fine, but not here. Let's go outside." I tell him. He nods his head and I gather my things. Together we walk outside and sit on the steps where there are many to just enter the building. I sit down and put my coat on.</p><p>"So," he says sitting next to me, "are you going to tell me?" He asked.</p><p>I look down at the ground. As I'm thinking of the words I'm trying to combine in my mind I feel like I'm about to cry if I start to speak. I turn my head to him, he noticed the tears in my eyes.</p><p>"Hey, let's get you home, Kal."</p><p>---</p><p>Tommy makes me soup and turns on the TV for me. I snuggle with a blanket and he walks over and puts the soup on the table in front of me.</p><p>"Thanks." I sniffle...</p><p>He smiles then walks around, "wow. I really don't remember your apartment looked like this. Of course, I was too buzzed to even remember." He mentions. I chuckle, he really has changed.</p><p>I take a sip of my soup than look over at Tommy who's looking at a photo of me and... Shoot I thought I took that down.</p><p>"Why do you have a picture of you and that famous Dylan O'Brien guy?" He asks holding it in his hand with a confused facial expression.</p><p>I lower the volume on the TV, "Ummm. I met him you remember he was my biggest idol remember?"</p><p>"But it looks like your hanging out or like you just woke up, that's not a one-second meet?..."</p><p>"Well... You wanna know why I'm so upset?"</p><p>He puts the picture back and nods his head, Tom walks over to sit by me and I sit tall. "Well you probably won't believe this but... He's my boyfriend well ex-boyfriend I don't know."</p><p>"Dylan O'Brien... He's your boyfriend? Yeah right."</p><p>I sigh then unlock my phone and show him all of the missed calls and texts of Dylan telling me he's sorry and he loves me. Tom's face changed, I can tell he believes me now.</p><p>"Wow. How'd you get that?"</p><p>"We met at a movie screening then we really liked each other we went on a date then we started dating but."</p><p>"Well, that sounds great, wait so he was the guy you went to Canada with?"</p><p>I nod my head, "Because he's filming a movie he wanted me to go with him for a while." I pause and take a deep breath, "so when I went I watched him on set and... When the director yelled action they said their lines then their characters had to kiss this girl Mandy which is Dylan's co-star he told me he thinks she has a weird little crush and I usually never get jealous you know that. So anyways Mandy and Dylan's character had to kiss but when the director yelled cut they were still going and a kiss always means something... What if Dylan didn't tell me that yes Mandy has feelings for Dylan but what if it's the other way around too? I didn't even give him time to explain I just... Left." I finish then look down at my blanket and mess with the string.</p><p>Tommy nods his head and looks the other way, if he doesn't say anything I'm going to be more upset and angry. "Well, I think you are better off without him."</p><p>I look up to face him, I scoff, "why's that?"</p><p>"Because he's a superstar you want to be a teacher. That might have been fun while it lasted but you have your own life and he has his. He will be traveling a lot he has a bunch of fans who will probably hate you if you still were dating him. Do you get what I mean? Maybe you should settle for someone who isn't famous and has a private life who won't have paparazzi taking pictures of you and him every second." He says then stares into my eyes. Crap I suspected he still had feelings for me.</p><p>I swallow hard, "Like who?" I whisper.</p><p>"Like me." He grabs my hand and holds it in his. I don't know what to do. I think he's about to kiss me but I'm not stopping it. Is this for guilt? Is it because I think we can work again? Maybe he's right I shouldn't settle for a partner who has millions of people chasing after him and I have to compete with all the other people for his attention and love when for Tommy I'll be all his attention and the only one he loves. I close my eyes as our lips are inches apart.</p><p>We're about to kiss till my front door bursts open. We pull away before our lips even have a chance to connect. My eyes widen.</p><p>"Dylan?"</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>I open Kally's door as I made a set of keys to her house behind her back when we were on good terms. I have a million words I want to say when they disappear when I see some guy trying to kiss my girl. My fists clench and I rush over to the guy.</p><p>"Dylan stop!" I hear Kally shout. I bring the guy up by his shirt and slam him to the wall. "who do you think you are buddy? Kissing another guys girl?"</p><p>"Can it Dylan. She's done with you." My heart sinks at the words but it doesn't spite how hard I'm going to punch him. I make my hand into a fist and as I'm about to punch him until my arm is yanked away.</p><p>"Stop! Don't hit him!" Kally says pushing me away and guarding the other guy.</p><p>I take a few steps back, "Who is he?" I ask pointing to the guy.</p><p>"I'm Tommy superstar." He says with an attitude.</p><p>My face gets angry and hostile, "Tommy... Tommy-" I say throwing my hands in the air laughing like a crazy person. "I should've known I wasn't- I wasn't good enough for you. I knew you'd go back with him. Do you remember he made you so broken with how he acted with you?"</p><p>"Me?" Tommy pushes Kally away lightly to get in my face. "I picked up myself to show her and myself I can be better and I have been better. I have never cheated on Kally when we were together I can't say the same for you."</p><p>My fists clench fast and clock Tommy right in the face. Kally gasp loudly then rushes over to help him. His nose starts to bleed. "Dylan! What the hell!" Kally yells with her voice cracking.</p><p>"I'm sorry I- I Kally," I say having trouble putting the words together.</p><p>"Just go." She says her voice breaking more. She cradles Tommy's head in her arms. I guess he isn't fighting back to show her he's really changed, I wish he would fight to show a person can't change. But maybe he wants her back more than ever now and I just ruined it for myself even more. I walk to the front door and slam it on my way out. Making it to my car I don't know where to go but I left her street. I can go home but it will just bring back memories of our first date together.</p><p>Why was he there? Is that how fast she moved on from me? I didn't do anything wrong. Mandy ruined everything I have to get Kally back somehow, I love her too much to let her go completely. I have to show her what Mandy did was all her and not me.</p><p>-----</p><p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I can't believe Dylan punched Tommy. I didn't think he was capable of that aggression. When we were together I thought he couldn't hurt anyone he was so sweet and charming. Now he's just a person who's in a bad place, and I don't want to be in a bad place I've got too much I just lost my job school is going great but what if I don't land the teaching job... I can't deal with relationship problems right now.</p><p>"How's your nose?" I ask Tommy who's keeping a bag of peas against his nose.</p><p>"Well it's not broken, but it's getting there."</p><p>I nod my head, "I'm so sorry Tom I didn't know he was-"</p><p>"Stop I'm just glad you didn't try to stop him and he hit you by accident because that happens sometimes. I'm just glad you're okay."</p><p>I smile then look down on the counter, I couldn't believe how messed up my life was getting every day.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" He questioned with a calm voice.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why didn't you stop me when I tried to kiss you?"</p><p>I was afraid he was going to ask this, "honestly, I have no idea. I guess I didn't want to make you feel bad if I rejected it I don't know." I stop babbling.</p><p>"It's okay if you don't have feelings for me like I still do for you."</p><p>There it is he finally admitted it. I feel terrible for not feeling the same way. But a part of me still loves Dylan even though he acted like a wild beast just a couple minutes ago.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I- I...."</p><p>"You love him don't you?"</p><p>I wipe away a tear, "yes."</p><p>He looks down smiling. "It's okay. He may have a good reason to clock me in the face because you two are in a fight right now and he didn't want another guy stealing his girl."</p><p>"He shouldn't have hit you."</p><p>"Okay fair enough, but just talk to him. I can tell you love him deeply, and you don't want to lose that because of one slip up or two or whatever you get what I'm saying." He pauses to breathe, "now call him over or go to his house or track him," he laughs which makes me laugh a little. "Just do whatever, go get him and work it out. You always find a way Kally, always and I'm hoping we can still be friends." He puts the peas down the walks over and kisses my cheek. Tommy walks out of my house and it's just me here.</p><p>-----</p><p>Tommy was right I could track him on his phone. I walk to this park with a little pond. It's dark out so I brought a coat and a beanie. When I walk past a few people I notice someone sitting on a bench staring up at the moon. When I get closer I notice it's Dylan. I sigh and walk over to him then sit. I don't think he noticed anyone sitting next to him because his eyes haven't moved from the night sky.</p><p>"Tell me what really happened," I mumble. He has to know it's me, who else would sit next to him and say those words?</p><p>"She had a crazy crush, the movie was canceled after I told the producer Mandy forced kissed me, causing problems between me and the girl I love. So I'm out of a job and out of a girlfriend but I'm glad you are okay with your new/old boyfriend." Dylan mentions looking away from the sky to the ground.</p><p>What he just said made me realize I overreacted but the fact that the movie got canceled because Mandy couldn't keep her feelings to herself and now Dylan is out of a job made me feel better but also terrible. I move closer to him and intertwined my fingers with his. I rested my head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm not dating Tommy. We're just friends, I mean yes he still likes me but he told me it's okay that I don't like him anymore and that I moved on." I stop to see if he has anything to say but he doesn't, "I'm sorry I overreacted and got your movie canceled."</p><p>"Wasn't your fault don't say that."</p><p>"I'm sorry...." I grab his face to face mine, "I love you... So much. Even though you just punched my ex-boyfriend please don't ever do that again."</p><p>He just nods his head. Did he not just hear the fact that I just told him I loved him?</p><p>"I just told you that I lov-" Dylan stops me from with I was about to say with a kiss. I missed his lips so much. I'm holding his cheek with one hand and the other over his shoulders holding him tight. He holds my waist pulling me close. I pull away and pull him into a hug. I hold him tight like never before. "God I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you." He whispers buried in my neck. "Let's go home."</p><p>I nod my head, "let's go to your place where you won't be punching my friends." I joke. He turns to me. "Too soon?" I ask.</p><p>"Very."</p><p>A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>-six months later-</p><p>"Wow! This is my classroom!" I walk around the room astonished with my boyfriend Dylan O'Brien. This is my first day where I'm going to be teaching history to Juniors in high school. I'm very excited and I have been waiting for this day. I couldn't have done it without my good friend Tommy, yes we're good friends now he no longer has to feel a threat towards Dylan and the other way around. Also, couldn't have done it without Dylan for believing in me. This just feels like a dream come true and I have been doing well financially if you wanted to know. Leaving my old crappy job was the best thing I have ever done.</p><p>As for this I am getting paid eh, little than what I did get paid at my other job but I don't care about that I wanted to do something that would make me happy. Now after getting a tour of the building the principal left me and Dylan alone in the classroom so I can settle in. I hope these kids like me, I used to always have stage fright when I was a kid but I knew I'd have to overcome it if I wanted to be a teacher.</p><p>"Look at you." Dylan holds his hands out to me, "You did it, babe." He says to me and pulls me into a hug then kisses my forehead.</p><p>"I know isn't it amazing?!" This is the best day ever. "Hey, good thing there's an air. It gets hot here in the summer." Its only spring now. Dylan and I have been on many dates and have been together for over six months now and we have never been happier.</p><p>"Hey, did you hear anything about your new role? What's the movie called again?" I questioned walking to my desk to settle everything up.</p><p>"Uh, it's a movie called fear types. It's about two brothers one is a criminal good friends with his dad. And the other brother is the lawyer for another person, not me. I play the criminal. So my co-star will be trying to keep his person safe and put me in jail." Dylan finished then sat on top of one of the students' desks.</p><p>"Hmm, sounds promising." I mention then sit down, "Wow, sitting here it feels so real!" I squeal, "Oh my God I can't believe it's happening."</p><p>Dylan walks over to me, "I know babe," he kisses my lips then smiles. His watch beeps and he has to go to Arizona to shoot his movie. "Oh, I have to catch my flight. I'll be back home soon."</p><p>"Okay, bye, I love you." I put my hand on his way shoulder and kiss his lips.</p><p>"I love you too, call me and tell me how your first day went please I want to know everything." He mentioned then walked out of the classroom waving goodbye. I waved back then sighed happily, this was going to be such a good day.</p><p>The first bell rang and kids started floating the halls. No one walked inside my class yet as I stood by the whiteboard with my hands by my side. I felt a little nauseous but I kept telling myself everything is going to be okay.</p><p>Soon a couple of kids started to walk in. I waved at them and smiled some of them did the same others not so much. It's okay though they have a new teacher after their other one quit because they got another job in another state who was going to pay them more. Hopefully, I will rub off on these kids.</p><p>"Hello," a girl said to me.</p><p>"Hi, nice to meet you," I said waving to her. She had brown long hair and brown eyes, maybe looked around seventeen to eighteen.</p><p>"Lauren, you forgot your poster project." A tall man by the door whispered to the young girl that just said hello to me.</p><p>"Um, it's okay you can come inside." I laughed it off waving him in.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, I'm Chad Laker I'm Lauren's uncle. She told me that she was getting a new teacher today Ms..."</p><p>"Ms. Bakers'. Yes, I'm very excited to teach these wonderful looking students, and please your not interrupting having school work is very important. " I say with a small chuckle.</p><p>He laughs with me, "Great, so I'll have to catch my flight, here you go Lauren." He says then walks over to hand her the poster.</p><p>"Thanks, Uncle Chad, see you soon." Lauren mentions with a smile.</p><p>He waves goodbye to her then walks out of the classroom.</p><p>I smile at her then clear my throat, "Hi everyone," I wait for everyone to finish saying hello, "I'm Ms. Bakers' and I will be teaching you history, and in this folder, I have everything that your previous teacher has taught you and what he didn't get to. So can anyone tell me where we left off?" I ask with a smile. The classroom is quiet and looking down or up at the ceiling. "Okay, maybe that was too soon. Do you want to go around the room so I can get to know your names?" I ask hoping that will lift their spirits. Still nothing. Oh boy, I didn't think it would be this hard.</p><p>----</p><p>My first day as a teacher went well I guess. First period kids were tired of course it's the first period and with a new teacher, fourth was more energetic, pretty too energetic where I had to send the class clown out of the classroom. And period eight was quiet but answered when I asked them something so by far I think I'm going to have to go with period eight as the class I like so far.</p><p>Lying in bed I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I take it out and notice it's Dylan. I slide the answer button then put the phone to my ear.</p><p>"Hey, how did my favorite history teachers first day go?" I hear Dylan say with tons of excitement in his voice.</p><p>"It went well." I say with no enthusiasm.</p><p>"Oh no, what happened? Do I have to ride back to New York and kick some punks ass?"</p><p>"No," I laugh, "As if you could." I joke to bust his chops.</p><p>I hear him scoff over the phone, "Oh really Bakers' you wanna go there?"</p><p>I laugh, "No, my day was all right the kids have to get used to me. I even had to kick out the class clown."</p><p>"Oh no, the class clown is the best. It's what always made me want to go to class to laugh silently to myself on how much of an idiot they were being to get attention."</p><p>"Yup, that's always great." I pause, "So, how's set?"</p><p>"Well, I just met everyone and my co-star just landed, um his name is Chad Lakers."</p><p>I sit up as I recognized the name, "Cha- Chad Lakers?" I ask bewildered.</p><p>"Yeah, why?, Do you know him?"</p><p>"I think, he was at the school and he has a niece that is a student of mine. He told me his name then gave his niece her project and that he had to catch a flight. I think that's him, wow. He's an actor?" I was so lost on how this was all adding up. Lauren didn't tell me her uncle was an actor, and why have I never heard of him? Does she know who Dylan O'Brien is? Does she know her uncle is working with him?</p><p>"Wow, you seem very shocked about this." Dylan laughs but I can hint a little insecurity in his laughter.</p><p>"No, no I just I don't know. That didn't seem like something... He didn't look like an actor, I mean you'd think you'd hear about that guy in the I don't know news but no." I finish then look around my apartment still sinking everything in.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you had a good first-day babe, I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay, bye Dylan."</p><p>"Bye." He hangs up the phone. I still can't believe Lauren's uncle is working with my boyfriend. I know you shouldn't get close to students but I think Lauren is going to be my number one.</p><p>A/N: Time jump!!! I hope you loved this chapter!!! Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I walk to the teachers' lounge to have my breakfast. I haven't really made friends with any of the teachers yet. Are teachers even friends with each other? Well, anyways it would be nice to have a friend in this school.</p><p>I take out my bagel along with my orange juice. A couple of minutes later teachers started to come inside the room. I did get here pretty early. They all sit on their own tables some alone some with each other. A lady looks over at me and smiles, probably welcoming me to the school since I'm new here.</p><p>This place is good. It has an air conditioner in all of the classrooms which is a surprise. The bathrooms are not filthy and the food here is great even though I picked up a bagel from home. Other than that I think I'm going to like it here till I promote myself to teaching college kids.</p><p>---</p><p>I'm now in my classroom waiting for the students to settle down till the first bell rings. I stand up then write the assignment on the board to do pages 234-245 definitions. Also, they have to write word for word. The bell rang and they settled down I didn't even have to tell them to quiet down.</p><p>"Good Morning, class. Today will you will be writing down definitions on pages 234-245 and please write them word for word I will be checking it tomorrow. Whatever you don't finish in class will become homework." I announced to them. I looked around to see if they would ask any questions. "Okay, you may get started. If you have any questions please feel free to ask." After that, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my laptop.</p><p>I was thinking of taking my students on a trip to the museum. It will help them learn more about history. The other thing is I'm new and I don't think the principal would approve. Of course, I'll have to send out a permission slip and not every student will be able to come because of behavior issues, or money issues, of course, the trip would at least cost twenty-five to thirty-five dollars. I don't know I have to talk to Dylan about this, also to the principal.</p><p>----</p><p>I tell my period four class the assignment. When I sit down the class clown I kicked out yesterday has something to say.</p><p>"Ms. Bakers' this is a lot of work." My student Jamie mentions.</p><p>"Well, Jamie if you get a lot done now you won't have that much homework. And if you don't do it you'll get a zero." I tell him hoping that solved my case.</p><p>He sighs and opens his textbook. That's what I thought. Being a teacher was stressful I didn't like being the mean teacher or uncool teacher. But school wasn't about being friends with the students; it's about teaching them and that's what I'm here to do. I have gotten compliments from some of my students stating I'm doing a good job and it seems I care more about them than their old teacher ever did. And that made me so happy. I just hope this kid Jamie doesn't give me a problem for the rest of the semester otherwise, I am in trouble and have to let my mean side out.</p><p>---</p><p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>Half of the cast is at this coffee shop taking a break from our big filming day we had yesterday. I swear I almost passed out while filming I was so tired. Yesterday while filming it was three in the morning. I'm just glad I get to have a cup of coffee in me to keep me awake from the shooting we're going to be doing today.</p><p>I sit alone looking at my phone waiting to see if Kally will text me. It's four pm here so it must be seven pm where she is in New York. Which it's not that late but she must be tired from work. Although, I'm tired too. I wanna call her but I'll just let her rest.</p><p>"Hey, Dylan you were pretty good on set, you can really hold a yawn back," Chad mentions sitting across from me in the booth.</p><p>"Yeah, I have been doing that for many years of acting. It gets challenging but you will learn." I laugh it off, "How long have you been acting?" I questioned as I took a sip of my coffee.</p><p>He moves around in his chair then folds his hands on the table, "I have been acting for small movies that my friends and I make on YouTube and actually someone saw it and thought I was really good and wanted me to work in this movie. They said I would be perfect, which the producer said that." He smiles with a small laugh.</p><p>I nod my head, "That's pretty cool, Chad. Are you enjoying this though? It's like more real, not that filming with your friends isn't as real but."</p><p>"No yeah I know what you mean, yeah it's totally a lot of pressure but I think I like it. Hey, maybe I'll be as famous as you one day." He laughed.</p><p>I laughed with him, "Yeah maybe." My phone starts to ring in my pocket. I look at it and it's Kally. "Excuse me I have to take this."</p><p>"Sure, no problem," Chad mentions.</p><p>I get out of the booth and walk out of the coffee shop. I press answer then bring the phone to my ear. "Hey, I wanted to call you but I didn't know if you would be tired from work," I say into the phone leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's totally fine. I am actually pretty beat." She chuckles, "but I had another good day. Today the kids had to do definitions and I told them I'll check them tomorrow." She tells me into the phone, I can tell by her voice she's sleepy.</p><p>"That's good, definitions at the easiest. But they do take a while." I state.</p><p>She scoffs, "Now you sound like my student Jamie the class clown. But anyway I was looking at a museum in New York that I think it would be cool to take my students. What do you think?" She asks waiting for me to respond.</p><p>"Honestly, you just started working there I don't think the principal will allow it. I mean you don't want to put a bad word for yourself right?" I tell her hoping she won't get mad that I didn't side with her.</p><p>She pauses but I know she's piling her words together in her head, she does that a lot when we talk about something serious, "Yeah your right, it was just a thought. Maybe next year I can do that. Plus I still need to learn more about this school." She finishes.</p><p>"Yeah, there's plenty of time babe."</p><p>"Okay, I am so tired I'm gonna head to bed. Good night Dylan." Kally says.</p><p>"Good Night, I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." She replies then hangs up.</p><p>I wish I could be in New York with her right now. I miss her so much.</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>"Everyone bring up your notebooks to my desk so I can check yesterday's assignment. While I do that watch this National Geographic documentary called killing Lincoln. If I hear anyone talking I will be deducting five points from your work so I suggest you don't talk." I announce to the class. Seconds later they all bring their notebooks up to my desk as I'm turning the movie on. First period is the easiest class, my fourth not so much and my eighth-period class started to get rowdy.</p><p>But for what it's worth I'm liking this teaching job. Also, how the students respect me and aren't mad that they lost their old teacher even though some of them said I care more about them than him so that's a plus.</p><p>I start to grade the papers and I don't hear a peep. These students are such good listeners. Lauren had every definition, she was such a good student, she sat at the front and had her eyes on the TV focused. I looked back down then put a 100 on top of her paper then closed her notebook and graded the rest.</p><p>----</p><p>"Okay," I say then pause the movie. "Everyone come and find your notebook you all did a wonderful job and have a good weekend," I mention with a smile. The bell rang and they got up to find their notebooks. As I was rewinding the movie for my next class I noticed Lauren still waiting for her notebook. I finished rewinding to the beginning then I paused it and set the remote down. The student that was keeping Lauren from getting her notebook left so now she can get hers.</p><p>"Ms. Bakers' that's a good film. I'd love to learn more about it." Lauren mentioned clutching her notebook tight.</p><p>"Oh, that's great Lauren," I said with a smile. She smiled back then started to walk out till I stopped her. "Lauren, I wanted to ask you if you think this is a good idea." I started off. She turned her body fully around to face me then nodded her head. "I was thinking I would want to take some of my students to a museum. But since I started working here I don't think the Principal will let me but next year do you think I should do it?" I asked with my hands folded in front of me.</p><p>Lauren looked around putting her words together, "Yes, I think that's a terrific idea. Too bad I won't have you next year. I would've loved to go." She mentioned with a pout.</p><p>"Aw, sweetie I'm sorry," I stated.</p><p>"Hey, maybe I can go with you. If my uncle Chad can take me can we go? I really want to see what museum you were thinking of." She suggested hopping on her tiny feet holding her hands together pleading.</p><p>When she mentioned her uncle my eyebrows raised and my eyes widened a bit I don't know why. "Really? You would like that?" I questioned walking over to my desk to sit and open up my laptop.</p><p>Lauren walked over to the opposite side of my desk, "Yes, I would love that. And I'm sure my uncle will too. He's coming home at the end of the school day. We can just meet up here." She said with a smile adding a little squeal at the end.</p><p>"Oh, okay that sounds nice. I'll be here." I said with a grin.</p><p>"Great! See you later Ms. Bakers' you are awesome!" With that Lauren left my classroom. I got up to close the door since it's my break period and the kids are always loud in the halls. I sat back down and pulled up the website of the museum. It opened at eight am and closes at nine pm. Maybe we won't be there that long I am pretty tired and it is the weekend after all.</p><p>----</p><p>I get home and change out of my work clothes. I tie my hair in a bun then put on jeans and a button-down shirt and throw on a jacket. I slip on my boots and grab my purse with my phone and keys then head outside.</p><p>The drive to the school wasn't that bad. But since it started to drizzle a little it got darker earlier than usual in the springtime. I put my wipers on and eased down on the fast driving. Dylan would always tell me I drive to fast but I just tell him he doesn't drive fast enough.</p><p>I make it in the school's parking lot then I see Lauren and her uncle sitting on the steps. I put on a bewildered face. When Chad meets my eyes my stomach turns for some reason. He gets up from the stairs and walks over to my car window.</p><p>"Hello, Ms. Bakers' my niece is a big fan of you." He jokes with a bright smile.</p><p>I look down and laugh, "Very funny. Hi Lauren." I call out waving.</p><p>She has a big smile then waves back.</p><p>"So are we taking your car because then we'd have to take our invisible car meaning we walked here," Chad observes with his arms out beside him.</p><p>"You walked here?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't live far." He mentioned.</p><p>I nod my head, "Yeah come inside." I mention and unlock the doors. I feel bad not telling Dylan any of this. </p><p>"Everyone buckled in?" I ask trying to think of something else.</p><p>"Yup, let's go to the museum!" Lauren exclaimed.</p><p>----</p><p>We walk around the museum but I walk a little faster. Another thing Dylan said I do. I should text him.</p><p>"No, pictures please." A security guard called out to me with a loud voice which made me jump.</p><p>"Oh, no I was just- nevermind." I stuffed my phone back in my purse then turned around. Lauren and Chad were observing a statue. I smile at how well she bonds with her uncle. I wonder if she lives with him or her parents, but it's too early to ask that. Maybe when we get closer, do I even want to get closer? Like she said she won't be my student next year so I shouldn't get attached. Even though she can stop by and say hello.</p><p>I turn back around and walked further down to look at the painting of President Lincoln. This would be a section Lauren would love to see. I turned to Lauren and waved her over and pointed to the paintings. Together they walked over and Lauren speed walked to the paintings. Chad didn't follow her but stood near me.</p><p>"She couldn't stop talking about coming here the whole time we were walking here. I was thinking you would bail and I would have to hear her whine about not being able to come here. " Chad mentioned with his hands behind his back.</p><p>I chuckled softly, "I wanted to take some of my students here as a class trip but since I just started teaching here I didn't think of the principal would've let me." I stated looking at the painting across from me.</p><p>"Huh, I see. Well, this is a magnificent place here. And I noticed Lauren got a 100 on her classwork which is good." He mentioned with a grin.</p><p>"Yes, she's a very good student but just know I'm not picking favorites she got a 100 because she deserved it."</p><p>"Oh no of course not." He answered.</p><p>We both look at Lauren, she starting to look tired, "This had been fun. But I want to go home."</p><p>----</p><p>We left the museum. I am driving to drop off Lauren and Chad at their home. Which is weird because who wants a teacher to know where they live? Well, I'm not a crazy stalker but nevermind. None of us talk in the car as Lauren is falling asleep in the backseat. Chad glances a few looks at me that I can see in the corner of my eye. I clear my throat to give him the hint to stop but he keeps looking. I'm beginning to regret this whole thing.</p><p>Finally, I park in front of their house.</p><p>"Lauren I'll meet you inside okay?" Chad says to her.</p><p>"Mmmhm." Lauren mumbles then opens the door and walks out. She walks into the house and closes the door.</p><p>Chad turns back to me. I have my hands on the wheel and I'm facing forward not daring to make eye contact.</p><p>"This was a fun night don't you think?" Chad asks with his sleepy raspy voice. For some reason, it reminded me of Dylan when he would call me at three in the morning when it would be twelve in the morning where he was.</p><p>"Yes, I had a great time and I'm glad Lauren did too. I'm just really tired now it's finally the weekend. My first full week of teaching." I say with a grin. I couldn't believe how fast the week went.</p><p>"That's right do you like your job?" He questioned.</p><p>"Yes, I do very much," I tell him. I turn my head to face him to seem less rude.</p><p>He nods his head, "Well, I had a fun time too and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go have coffee tomorrow. Would that be-"</p><p>"I have a boyfriend." I blurt out.</p><p>Maybe I shouldn't have said that he probably just wants to go as friends.</p><p>He scoffs with a small smile and a laugh, "Woah, I was just-"</p><p>"I'm sorry it's a reaction, uh first instinct." I laugh it off interrupting him once more.</p><p>He laughs with me, "It's okay, I understand. So, um who is he?"</p><p>"Who's who?" I ask.</p><p>"Um..." He says pointing with his finger acting like I should know what he meant.</p><p>"Oh, oh! You don't know him." I tell him. Was it wrong to tell him that? I don't think so.</p><p>"Okay, well coffee tomorrow? Just as friends." He says pointing to him than to me. He opens the door. Is he going to wait for me to answer or just assume it'll happen?</p><p>"Sure, sounds fun." I blurt out.</p><p>"Awesome. Good Night." He said then leaped out of the car closing the door waving goodbye. He walked into his house and closed the door.</p><p>I sigh, "Good Night." I whisper.</p><p>----</p><p>I'm practically asleep on my bed in my PJ's when my phone won't stop going off. I groan then check to see who it is. It's Dylan.</p><p>I press answer then put the phone to my ear with my eyes closed.</p><p>"Hello?" I mumble he probably couldn't even understand what I said I'm so tired.</p><p>"I know I'm sorry for calling this late but you never returned any of my texts. I was getting nervous." He whispered into the phone not wanting to speak loud since I'm sleepy.</p><p>"Huh?" I go to check my messages and see some from when I was at the museum and talking to Chad in the car. I realized I haven't even checked my phone since I stuffed it back in my purse at the museum. Shit. "Oh, I'm sorry." I mentioned, "I totally forgot but I'll explain it all, tomorrow babe, I'm really tired it was my first week of teaching and I'm very sleepy."</p><p>"Okay, no problem hon. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Dylan hangs up and I put my phone back on my desk. I closed my eyes but seconds later they widen when I remember I have a coffee lunch with Chad.</p><p>A/N: Hey!! I hope you loved this chapter!! Feel free to leave a vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>It's nine in the morning by me. Now for Kally, it's probably most likely the afternoon. I decided to call her up to see what she was up to. I wonder why she was so tired yesterday. Yes, it was like three in the morning when I called her but still, she never was that exhausted.</p><p>"Hello?" She answers on the other line.</p><p>"Hey, baby. How you feeling?" I ask hoping she's not as tired and it's the weekend so maybe we can stay on the phone all day till I have to be called to set.</p><p>"I'm feeling better. I had a long day yesterday. Sorry I couldn't talk." She replied.</p><p>"No, it's fine it was late and your first full week of teaching so I get it. What'd you do yesterday after work? Just stood home?" She doesn't answer right away. Something is not right.</p><p>"Remember that trip to the museum I told you about? I didn't take my class just one of my students." She mentions.</p><p>"Really? That's cool. What student?"</p><p>"Lauren... Her uncle is Chad your co-star." She finishes I can tell in the hint of her voice she's nervous I'll disapprove. But what's their to disapprove of? Their just hanging out... Right?</p><p>"Oh, that's nice. Yeah, he's back home he doesn't have to film till Monday. How- how long have you guys hangout for?" I questioned slightly feeling a bit annoyed but didn't show it in my tone.</p><p>"Not long. His niece got really tired so I drove them home. Then I went home."</p><p>"Oh, well I'm glad you were able to enjoy the museum." She doesn't say anything on the other line. "Well, I better go get ready for set. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." I tell her.</p><p>"Okay, good luck babe, I love you too." She says and I can tell she's smiling.</p><p>I hang up the phone. Should I be worried about this Chad guy? Definitely not, this is not Tommy all over again. I'd rather not deal with something like that ever again.</p><p>----<br/>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I get ready for my coffee lunch with Chad I feel bad because I didn't mention it to Dylan but it's not like it's something serious like a coffee date, no we're just going as friends.</p><p>When I walk outside I get in my car then drive to the coffee shop. When I get there I look to see if I arrived before Chad but nope I see him sitting inside. I sigh then walk inside as he noticed me and puts his hand up saying hi. I walk over to him and sit.</p><p>"Hey, sorry if I'm late," I say taking off my coat to lay over my chair.</p><p>"No worries you're fine." He says with a smile.</p><p>I nod my head, "So...." I start off. I didn't exactly know what to talk to him about. I felt weird being here with one of my students family members but it shouldn't be that bad because we hung out last night.</p><p>"Sorry if this is weird I just want to be friends. I want to stay in your life."</p><p>I don't say anything that's even weirder than anything he's said before.</p><p>He laughs, "Sorry if that was weird on top of that." I laugh with him.</p><p>"No, no you're okay." I chuckle. "So I have a question." I start as he sips his coffee.</p><p>"Okay, talk to me."</p><p>"I don't know if this is okay to ask but. Does Lauren have parents does she live with her parents?" I questioned gripping my coffee he got for me while he was waiting for me.</p><p>"Um, they're busy a lot mostly stay in hotels so they asked me to look over her and now we've grown closer. She's practically like a daughter to me." He mentioned.</p><p>I nod my head, "Well, I'm glad she has you. She's a very good kid." I tell him.</p><p>"She is. What about you? What were you doing before you became a teacher?" He asked taking another sip of his coffee.</p><p>"Oh, I worked at a boring office in which I got fired because I told my boss that I was leaving that place soon to become a teacher then he told me to get out because there were other people that wanted my job. So I had to get a small job to pay to be able to become a teacher but now here I am a teacher which was my dream. Actually my dream was to teach college but I'm working slowly for that. I'm happy with my life right now." I tell him and realize it felt like I was talking for an hour.</p><p>"Wow, what a terrible boss you had." We both laugh, "But I'm glad things are good now. You deserve to be happy Kally." Deserve? I questioned in my head. I guess he's just giving me a kind gesture.</p><p>"Yeah." I smile. "So any favorite movies?" I ask him. To steer the conversation.</p><p>"Yes. My favorite is Jurassic world."</p><p>"You're kidding." I laugh.</p><p>"What it's a good movie!" He says bringing his arms out beside him with a giggle.</p><p>"No I know it's good. I just wasn't expecting it."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"My favorite movie is Love Rosie. I actually met my boyfriend there." I let out. I see his smile fade a little trying to not let me notice.</p><p>"That's pretty awesome. I'd sure love to meet him one day." He mentioned what he doesn't know is he already has.</p><p>A/N: End of chapter :D comment and vote:)))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>I walk to my trailer with a plate of food and a beer in my hand. When don't I have a beer in my hand? I sit down and turn on the TV. My favorite show friends is on and I bite into my sandwich laughing it up because of the show.</p><p>It turns to commercial and I start to think of my phone call with Kally yesterday it was pretty weird. It felt like there was something she wasn't telling me and I hated that feeling because I trust her; or want to trust her. But the on the other hand Chad is back on set so hopefully, they didn't see each other on the weekend even though I told myself I have nothing to worry about.</p><p>The show comes back on and I continue to eat my sandwich. I drink my beer than my phone chimes. I pick it up and see it's a text from Kally.</p><p>"Hey, I miss you. Can't wait to see you soon."</p><p>I smile at her text.</p><p>"I'll be home soon. Don't worry."</p><p>I text her back.</p><p>I couldn't wait to go home to see Kally and sweep her off her feet. We've been through thick and thin and I never want to let her go. I finish my food then toss it in the garbage.</p><p>So about my movie so far I've filmed the beginning of it. My scenes we're without Chad because my character doesn't meet his character till later. Today my character finally sorta meets his character. It's going to be a fun day.</p><p>Someone knocks on my trailer.</p><p>"It's open," I yell aloud. He walks in and it's Evan Smith, he plays my dad and Chad's dad in the movie. His character's name is Oscar. My character's name is Lucas. And Chad's character's name is Gary.</p><p>Evan smiles and invites himself in sitting on the couch.</p><p>"What's up?" I ask setting my beer down.</p><p>"Today is a big scene it's when Oscar and Lucas meet Gary. I think it's going to be a great scene I love when stories introduce the characters later. Gives it so much meaning." He announces looking at me with passion.</p><p>I nod my head, "Yup, it does. So I'll see you on set." I point to him standing up patting his back.</p><p>"Yeah, be out there in ten minutes." He says as he's walking out.</p><p>Before I have a chance to sit down I hear a knock. I sigh then walk over and lunge open the door. It's Chad.</p><p>"Hey, man. You got a second?" Chad asks walking in.</p><p>"Uh, yeah sure. I say walking out of his way and closing my door.</p><p>He sits where Evan was sitting and I lean against the kitchen table with my beer in my hand. I wait for him to talk as I just stare at my toes. The thought of him being with my girlfriend irked the crap out of me.</p><p>"How's it filming? Is it good? Do you miss being home?" He asked he is new to all of this so I can tell he's homesick and it's why he goes home so much.</p><p>"Yeah, it's good and yes, I do get homesick." I pause, he nods his head. "I actually miss my girlfriend a lot," I mention.</p><p>"Who's your girlfriend?" He asks. Is that really what people ask someone?</p><p>"Oh, she's actually a teacher in New York she teaches Juniors for history. Her name is Kally Bakers." I explain to him. I can see his face light up at the name. That was never a good sign.</p><p>"Kally Bakers'? No way! She's my niece's teacher. Wow, we went out for coffee over the weekend. She's a great girl," he laughs, "Your lucky. It's weird because when I asked her who her boyfriend was she said I don't know him." He said the last part then drank his water with a small smirk trying to curl at the corner of his lips.</p><p>"What?" I basically mumble to myself not loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>"Anyways, I'll see you on set man." He says patting my shoulder than leaving. I can't move, it feels as if the Earth has been ripped out under me. Why would she not tell him I'm her boyfriend? Is she embarrassed? And why didn't she tell me she was going out to have coffee with him?</p><p>---</p><p>"Okay, Dylan get in position, same with Chad and Evan. Okay, action!" The producer Paul shouted.</p><p>Oscar and I were dressed in suits but didn't help the lack of cigarettes and alcohol smell that came off of us. We were in a courtroom waiting to see who my Lawyer would be for spray painting graffiti over some rich guys front house. He deserved it though. Telling me and my dad we're a piece of shit, he had it coming.</p><p>"Don't worry son. I'll get you out of this mess so you don't have to go to prison like your old man had to. Trust me that place ain't pretty." My dad whispers to me fetching in his pocket for a cigarette.</p><p>"You can't smoke in here." Someone says to my dad walking by.</p><p>My dad groaned and put the pack back in his pocket. "Bunch of assholes these people are." I look to my left and see a bunch of lawyers walking inside the building.</p><p>"No, freaking way. Lucas my boy look who it is." My dad mumbles to me pointing to a lawyer with brown hair dark eyes, tall and had a bright smile.</p><p>"Who's that dad?" I asked confused staring the guy down.</p><p>"Well, boy. That's your brother. Gary, he left with his mama and left me and you behind. Hell, he thinks he's all high and mighty now. Just watch when he loses this case." My dad chuckles then it turns into a coughing attack do to his smoking.</p><p>"Yeah. He will lose." I say.</p><p>"And cut! Chad, Dylan, Evan. That was amazing great job, everyone." Paul announced clapping which caused others to clap. That last line I didn't know if I was saying it for myself or my character about Chad or Gary. Pretty much to both. He will never have Kally, he will never take her away from me.</p><p>----</p><p>-Three days later-</p><p>Kally mentioned she had plans to make me dinner from my flight home. I couldn't wait to hug her and lift her off her feet but I didn't have that energy ever since what Chad told me. I feel betrayed, hurt that she didn't tell me. She left out a pretty intimate detail. I have tried to brush it off but I couldn't. And I knew I couldn't help it but when I walk in it will be the first thing that comes out of my mouth.</p><p>I park my car. I stay in it not wanting to see her yet. It's crazy because I've been wanting to see her and now I don't. I have been through this before with her. They say once a cheater always a cheater but I gave her a second chance and she didn't kiss Tommy but still.</p><p>Finally, I get out of my car and head to the front door. Walking up to the door I sigh then open it and walk in slowly. I can smell the homemade pasta and meatballs right away. She did good but doesn't get my mind off the situation. I see Kally walk to the living room where she spots me. She's wearing an apron that says "kiss the cook"</p><p>"Hey! Baby!" She rushes over to me. As she tries to kiss me I grab her wrists and hold them away from me. I look down with my lips parted and my face in sorrow.</p><p>"What is it?" She asks looking up at my face. I close my eyes and sigh, I bring my face back up.</p><p>"I've been through this before with you Kally... It's getting tiring. I work all day on set and I come home to see-" I don't even bother to finish.</p><p>"What's- what are you talking about?" She asks confused taking her wrists out of my grip.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell Chad I was your boyfriend? Am I that bad?" I ask pointing to myself with both hands. "And why didn't you tell me that you two went out for coffee? Huh? Do I just not have a right to know these things? It makes me feel like a chump Kally." I tell her and walk past her throwing my things on the ground.</p><p>"Dylan wait." She sighs following me. "I didn't tell him that you were my boyfriend because if it made things weird for you guys on set. And I was going to tell you about the coffee thing." Kally mentions with her hands on her hips, her head tilted sideways.</p><p>"Why would there be any reason for things to be weird between him and I? And you waited like four days to tell me that you went out for coffee? You have my number Kally and you probably knew the Saturday afternoon I called you and didn't say." I tell her anger filling in my voice. "I am not going through this again Kally. What is he to you? Tell me."</p><p>Kally looks down and breathes. I know she wasn't expecting any of this but she deserves it, "He's just a friend I promise. He asked me for coffee when I dropped him and his niece off after the museum I quickly stated that I have a boyfriend who is being really mean to his girlfriend right now after she made him dinner."</p><p>"Don't try to turn this around on me. I do love you for doing this but I don't want to lose you Kally and you are making it ten times harder for me." I pout and sit on the stool in the kitchen. I bring my hands to my face not wanting to look at her anymore. I feel her arms wrapped around me and her head resting on my back. I couldn't help it, I loved her touch. I hold my face with one hand and hold her arms with the other.</p><p>"I promise I'm all yours. Nothing is going to happen between him and me. He just wants to be friends because his niece is a good student of mine. Nothing more." She whispered.</p><p>I sigh as I turn around and hold her. "Okay," I mumble then lean in and kiss her. "Kiss the cook." I wink at her. She looks down and blushes.</p><p>"Okay, Mr. O'Brien! Let's eat!" </p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Dylan and I go to the mall to do some shopping for new clothes since we- well he decided he wanted me to move in with him soon. I thought it was a little too soon but he said it's just so if I ever want to stay there since I have a key I might as well have stuff of my own there.</p><p>I tell him I'll pay but he insists. He buys my jewelry, clothes, and I get upset and tell him I'll help pinch in. He sighed then said okay even though I didn't have to but I told him I felt bad. When we finished shopping we ordered Chinese food to his house.</p><p>While we were waiting for food Dylan put the Mets on TV while I sorted out my stuff in his bedroom. His room was huge. He had a king-sized bed, a huge closet, although he wears the same stuff all the time. Anyways, he had a long length size mirror in the corner of his room. Dylan's room was looking good to stay in for as many times as I been in it.</p><p>I heard the doorbell then made my way downstairs as I saw Dylan getting the food. He hands the guy the money, thanks him then closes the door. He holds up the bag to me smiling. I walk over to the kitchen to get plates and silverware.</p><p>We sit next to each other as Dylan has a beer and I have an Arizona iced tea.</p><p>"I'm starving baby," Dylan mentions with his mouth full of rice.</p><p>I chuckle, "I can tell." I say then take a bite of the noodles. "Thank you by the way for today, I thought it was too rushy for me to move in but since you said it's only when I want to stay I felt better. And no I'm not saying that I don't want to live you I'm just saying that if we live together... I don't know maybe in a few more months." I tell him honestly hoping he'd understand.</p><p>He looks at his food getting chicken with his fork, "No, I totally understand it'll be too lonely here without me." He stated then ate his chicken.</p><p>That's sorta not what I meant but I didn't want to keep talking about it.</p><p>"So, when do you go back on set?" I asked hoping he can stay here for a little while longer.</p><p>He wipes his mouth with a napkin before answering. "I actually have to go back tomorrow morning. I know I just got here and we only got to spend two days together but-"</p><p>"No, it's okay I totally understand. I'm gonna miss you." I interrupt him. I wish he could've stayed for a little while longer.</p><p>"I know I'm gonna miss you too baby. But I'm gonna bring my laptop down with me this time since I forgot it so we can Skype. It gets lonely in my trailer I wish you could come with me but I know your teaching so." He states putting his arm around my chair turning to face me.</p><p>I smile then take a chicken off of his plate, I bite it and scrunch my nose at him, "I'll technically be at your trailer if we Skype. It will be the same as if I was there, sorta."</p><p>We laugh together. "Yeah I guess so."</p><p>I look at our plates and see we haven't finished the whole thing but I'm already full. "Are you done? I could put it away and save it for tomorrow, for me since your leaving. I can eat it for lunch at the school." I tell him standing up to put everything away.</p><p>"Oh, yeah thanks," Dylan says.</p><p>I put some food in a container then put it in the fridge and put the silverware in the sink. I look at the clock and see it's already almost nine. I ate dinner really late then.</p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna head to bed," I tell him as I see him continuing watching the Mets game.</p><p>"I'll go with you. I'm pretty tired too and I have an early flight." He says to me turning off the TV.</p><p>"Okay," I smile. He walks up to me then we both turn to the stairs hand in hand.</p><p>We lay in bed together with our hands intertwined. I can hear his heart beating softly as he's passed out and I'm still awake. Slowly, falling asleep. I never wanna leave this position, I really wish he didn't have to film and I didn't have to work.</p><p>----</p><p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>I wake up and look down to see Kally asleep on my chest holding me close. I don't know how I was going to get to my flight in time without waking her up. She looked so cute asleep and she didn't even know it. I kiss the top of her head. I can't believe I have to go to Arizona.</p><p>Without waking her up I slowly move her off of my chest and put her on her side. She moves around which I think she'll wake up but she doesn't. I sigh in relief then go to get my bag. I quickly dress in bash pants and a blue T-shirt. I slip on my brown shoes then head downstairs. I look for my laptop in the living room and find it on my little table by the corner of my wall.</p><p>I stuff it in my bag and look at my watch realizing it's almost six am. I have to be on my flight by seven. I rush out of the house throwing everything in my car then driving to the airport. Normally, I would ask Kally to drive me but since she has a early job now she needs all the rest she can get.</p><p>I walk into the airport and walk quickly to the plane. Luckily, I got on then sat in the middle in the third row. I sigh and hope this was going to be a fast trip. This plane had a TV and the Mets were on. Hey, at least I get to finish my game.</p><p>A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring more to come! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>"Action!"</p><p>"You think you'll win this case? You and your shit faced father?" Gary asks pointing to our dad with his briefcase.</p><p>I look at our dad and shake my head, turning my head back to Gary I say, "He's both our shit faced father dumb ass." Then light my cigarette. I blow smoke to the side. Wouldn't want to harm Gary's poor little lungs.</p><p>Gary looks down with a smirk, "Thought I'd never see you two again. How is it by the way being too stoned to get around anything? Looks like a lot of work since your in court and are going to lose." He looks at our dad then back to me, "I feel bad for you. Prison will do you, good buddy." Gary pats my shoulder. He walks down the stairs of the courthouse.</p><p>"Fucking prick," I mumble. I take one more whiff of my cigarette then throw it to the ground.</p><p>"Cut! Good work everyone." Paul shouts. "Take a five-minute break then I want everyone back here." He continued then walked off of the set.</p><p>After he said that I walked to get some food. My stomach was growling during the whole rehearsal. I hope it didn't pick up in the shot we just did. There were sandwiches which I eat every time, it was kinda getting old. There was nothing else so I walked to find Paul the producer to ask him if he really needs me on set in the next five minutes because on my script it says that I'm not in another scene till Evan and Chad film a scene together.</p><p>"Hey, Paul, since I'm not in the next few could I leave set?" I ask hoping he won't ask what I wanna do.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah sure just be back before you have to shoot." He said waving me away.</p><p>"All right," I give him a thumbs up then walk to my trailer. I pick up my car keys along with my jacket. When I head out I close my trailer door then walk to my car. Maybe I'll go to In-N-out-Burger. I can really use a cheeseburger with fries right about now.</p><p>The drive-thru wasn't crowded which is hard to believe. Usually, on weekdays it's more off the hook than the weekends. I pull in the parking lot to eat my food in my car. Too lazy to even go inside the restaurant and to eat it. On top of that Paul wants me back on set.</p><p>I pop another fry in my mouth. I sip the soda then take another bite of my burger. This is the best meal I've had today. My phone vibrates and I put my food down wiping my hands together then check out who texted me.</p><p>"Hi, Dylan. I miss you, hope you come home soon." Kally texted.</p><p>I grin, we haven't talked since yesterday when I had to come here. I'm glad she misses me. It means she still loves me and will never leave me.</p><p>"I love you too. I'll be home before you know it." I text her sending her joy to never be sad that I'm away from home.</p><p>That's what sucked about long-distance relationships. You miss them too much and it rips a hole in your heart. There wasn't anything more I wanted than to hold Kally against me chest to chest making sure nothing or anyone could ever hurt her.</p><p>----</p><p>"That's a wrap everyone for today. Go get some rest." Paul shouts to everyone with a tired voice.</p><p>Everyone exits off of the set. The sky got darker without me even realizing it, I'm rubbing my face walking to my trailer with sleep calling my name. Although I wish it was that calling after me.</p><p>"Hey, Dylan wait up." A voice I recognize quickly spoke behind me with a sleepy voice.</p><p>"Yup?" I question with my eyes half-open.</p><p>"I just... Is everything cool between us?" He asks with his hands on his hips, I shake my head in confusion, "I mean you're okay that I'm friends with your girlfriend?" He continued squinting his eyes.</p><p>"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I trust her," I told him giving him a hint Kally will tell me if he tries anything.</p><p>The look on his face showed that he knew what I was picking at, "Okay, well. Glad we're okay dude, have a nice night." He finished walking away before I can even respond. There was something about him that I didn't like I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was up to no good.</p><p>My sweats are warm and comfy along with my white T-shirt. I decided to video call Kally on my laptop I brought here. It's late here so it's gotta be late there. I sit up on the bed then press the button to call Kally. It rings and rings, maybe she's asleep or doesn't have her laptop open.</p><p>Finally, she answers.</p><p>"Hey, there's my beautiful girl," I mumble not being able to hide how tired I am.</p><p>"Here I am!" She squeals, "You look so tired." Kally laughs.</p><p>"And you look wide awake," I tell her with a grin.</p><p>She smiles at me, "How was set?" She asked.</p><p>"Well, it was good. But when he said it was a five minute break I went to go get a sandwich which I didn't want a sandwich for the twentieth time."</p><p>"So you went out to eat?" She suggested. She knew me too well.</p><p>"Yes, I did. I went to In-N-out-Burger. Best choice ever." I mentioned putting my arms behind my head. I look at Kally who probably didn't hear a word I said as she's smiling at her phone laughing quietly. "Uh, Kally? Did you hear me?" I ask with a weary tone in my voice.</p><p>"Huh?" She looks up with a smile as her cheeks turn red.</p><p>"Who were you texting?" I ask forcing a giggle already afraid that I asked it.</p><p>"Oh! My parents' text finally went through because their phone is so old. Anyways I was telling them that I'm ready for them to meet my awesome handsome boyfriend." She smiled her jaw-dropping throwing her arms to her side as "surprise!"</p><p>I swallowed hard, I don't think that was the reason but I'm gonna have to save that fight for later, "Wow, you're ready for me to meet your parents?" I asked.</p><p>She nods her head, "We've been together for like over six months. It's about time you meet them in person than talking to them over a phone don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah of course, um I get home in two days so. I'm looking forward to it. But I'm really tired so I just wanted to see you so I love you night Kals." I finish. She says she loves me too then I end the call. I have the worst feeling in the bit of my stomach. I felt like to hurl although nothing would come out. This is the worst thing in the world to go through, twice! I told myself I trust her but she has a tendency of not being able to hide her feelings. Maybe I should talk to her ex-boyfriend Tommy. I do have his number. We talk on the low sometimes but I always tell Kally about it. We wanted to cool things down between us, now I go to him for anything. I haven't in a while... But now I have no choice.</p><p>A/N: Oohoohoo Tommy and Dylan are friends now? :O hope you enjoyed this chapter :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>The phone rings for another minute. What could Tommy be doing that he can't pick up the phone? There was nothing else I wanted more than to know if Kally really meant the words "I love you," whenever she said them to me. There's always a difference between saying it and meaning it. I meant it every damn time I say it. Sometimes I feel like she stutters when she says it like she's afraid to love me.</p><p>All this extra time I have off of work makes me have a million different thoughts flowing through my brain. Most of them being negative. The thought of someone else making her smile or laugh burned a big hole in my chest. She is the woman I love and I aspire to spend the rest of my life with, I hope she feels the same.</p><p>Finally, the other line picks up.</p><p>"What's up Dylan?" Tommy questions with a tone that seems his busy right now. I wanted to call him last night but I knew he wouldn't have been awake.</p><p>"I'm on set, filming." I start off before asking my question which now I feel is wrong and disrespectful, but I have no other theories.</p><p>"Cool man, I'm actually really busy right now so-"</p><p>"Wait!" I called out. "I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Kally."</p><p>"Dude, I told you already I'm way over her." He says with a serious tone.</p><p>"No," I chuckle, "I know you are. I just wanted to ask you... She's been acting weird recently and I was wondering if there was ever a time when you knew she wasn't telling the truth or if she was hiding something." I questioned hoping he'd remember even though he was intoxicated throughout their whole relationship.</p><p>I hear him sigh over the phone, "I'm not sure man. Our relationship is basically a blur." He mentions making me sigh harshly.</p><p>"Great, thanks man for nothing," I say sarcastically. I'm about to hang up till he stops me.</p><p>"Wait. I don't want to ask what's going on but okay I remember something. If she puts her hair behind her ear when you question her and if she bites her lips it means she's hiding something."</p><p>Tommy hangs up the phone. I feel like I can't move as I remember her moving her hair behind her ear and biting her lip. If I ask her about the text message yesterday on my laptop again I know she'll get mad. Maybe I'm overthinking this all too much. Kally must love me if she's not going to this other guy. I don't know I just don't trust Chad. Not one bit.</p><p>-----</p><p>It's been two days on set and today I can finally leave to see Kally. She must remember but she hasn't said anything about it. I thought she would be happy to see me today.</p><p>"Dylan I just wanted to say good work. Have fun on your days off. I'm still stuck here, unfortunately." Chad laughs it off offering me to shake his hand.</p><p>I'd rather flick his hand away, instead, I grab it, "Thanks, man. Have fun here," I say patting his shoulder then walking away.</p><p>If there is anything I hated more in my life, it would be that guy. Just every time I'm near him I get a negative vibe. Usually, I have a good sense of picking up these things. Something's not sitting right with me. If I have to keep telling myself I love her and everything is going to be fine till I believe it... We have a long time coming.</p><p>My flight took off to New York. I tried to ease down a little. I was going to be with Kally, Chad wasn't since he can't go home yet. I'm happy about that. I wonder what his niece would think of him trying to get with a taken girl. Especially a girl who is her teacher. I bet she'll never be able to get that out of her head. Along with the kids at her school. That'll be bad for her. It's not her fault her uncle can't keep his feelings to himself.</p><p>The plane landed and we all started to get out. I made my way to the airport then saw a girl standing with a poster above her head. She's too short to see with everyone passing by but I squint and realize it's Kally. Everything I had in my head before wiped away. This was all that mattered right now. I can save that storm for another time.</p><p>I drop my suitcase then she smiles and we run to each other and she wraps her legs around me and I hold her close. This was the best surprise ever. We haven't said a word to each other, I hold her so close I never want to let go. Her arms are so tight around my neck I basically forget we're at the airport. It feels as if the Earth has stopped spinning for a moment and everyone else is frozen. She and I are the only two people on Earth.</p><p>I move away from her neck and kiss her lips soft and gently. She kisses me back. I love this girl so much. Her legs fall to the floor as my hands move to her waist and her hands cupping my cheeks. We haven't stopped kissing for a while. Her sweet lips taste like strawberry chapstick want more.</p><p>We pull back breathing heavily with our foreheads touching. I could care less if people were complaining about PDA. I missed my God damn girlfriend, I couldn't wait to press her against me with our mouths connected.</p><p>"Hey," I breath out with and small laugh.</p><p>She smiles back, "Hey." </p><p>A/N: AHHHH Dylan and Kally reunited!!! :D Remember to vote and comment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******DON'T READ IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS STUFF IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU'VE BEEN WARNED******</p><p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>Kally and I fell asleep on my bed after I got home from Arizona. Were tangled together, while this time I don't have to leave so I can stay here till she wakes up. My girlfriend was the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm lucky to have her, I never wanna share her. The only person I wanted next to me in the future was her. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. I'd rather go through thick and thin with her than with anyone else.</p><p>Kally moved around with my arms still clung around her. She put her hand on my chest slowly opening her eyes. Kally smiled at me closing her eyes snuggling into my chest.</p><p>"Morning babe," I whisper then stroke her hair.</p><p>"Morning." She whispered with a sleepy tone.</p><p>"What time are we going to your parents' house?" I asked.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe around tweleve or one? They like to prepare before I get there. After I always help clean up." She explained looking up at me.</p><p>"Okay, sounds good. So you wanna get ready now? It's already ten o'clock."</p><p>"Sure. Let's get this party started!" She squealed leaping out of bed. Kally always wore the sexiest night gowns. My girl was beautiful head to toe.</p><p>"Take a picture it'll last longer babe," she says without even turning around. She knew me too well.</p><p>"Why should I when I can enjoy this view nearly every night?" Stating I'm not with her every night which is a huge bummer.</p><p>She flipped her hair back at me, "Sucks for you." She said sarcastically.</p><p>"It sure does," I say putting my arms behind my head. Kally could sense I was still checking her out. She turned her head looking at me over her shoulder squinting her little eyes. "What?" I smirked. She dropped whatever was in her hands then she walked over to me in a skip then fell onto the bed. Kally on all fours started crawling over to me.</p><p>"Why are you so annoying?" She asked raising her eyebrows.</p><p>I sat up taller, "What did you just call me?" I snarled at her with a smile.</p><p>"You know, annoying Dylan." She repeated with her face inches from mine. I scoffed with a laugh looking down, "What? Do you think I'm kidding? You are the worst boyfriend ever." She said part of me hoped she didn't exactly mean it, but in all, I know she likes to mess with me.</p><p>"Say it again, Kal, I'm warning you." I look up to her with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"You-are-the-worst-boyfriend-movie-star." She said her lips inches from mine teasing me. As I try to kiss her lips she crawls out of bed. Kally walks to the bathroom with pride flipping her hair back and forth with every step.</p><p>"You're such a tease!" I call out to her as she went to the bathroom. We were about to have some fun before seeing her parents in an hour or two, but I know I should arrive early to impress them but... This is more fun. I hear Kally starting the water she doesn't close the bathroom door as I can see the back of her from the mirror. Kally stripped off her nightgown and her back was breathtaking along with her ass and legs. When she left the mirror I winced without even planning that, I didn't wanna see her go so quickly. "Ah, fuck it." I crawl out of bed and let my boxers fall to the floor. I walk in the bathroom and there's already steam everywhere, girls really take steaming hot showers I'll tell you that. I walk on the other side of the shower moving the curtain out of the way. Kally is always oblivious to things, someone could be calling her name right next to her and she wouldn't know you were there unless you tapped her shoulder. As I just said, instead of tapping her shoulder like a weirdo, my hand found her waist spinning her around toward me. Kally with her beautiful wet skin against mine made everything at this moment perfect.</p><p>"You take ridiculously hot showers babe," I mumble to her.</p><p>"Cold showers are worse." She mumbles back with a wink.</p><p>I shook my head reaching down to connect my lips to hers. My girl had the softest lips, on top of that she was an amazing kisser. Kally slipped in her tongue in my mouth. The hot water hitting my back burned like hell but I didn't mind, nothing could ruin this perfect moment.</p><p>Kally broke the kiss, "Dylan," she breathed heavily, "You're not a horrible boyfriend I was kidding, you know that."</p><p>"I know." I kiss her again. I know when she's playing around, I felt horrible that she had to explain herself; she shouldn't have to feel that way.</p><p>She linked her arms around my neck as mine we're finding their way to her thighs. Kally jumped into my arms her legs wrapped around me as our kisses got heated. Kally slipped her tongue in my mouth once more as I did the same. My hands moved to her bum as I rested them there. Her chest pressed against mine everything felt right at this moment. The only thing that ruined it though was a phone ringing.</p><p>"Kals, I think that's your phone," I mumbled to her.</p><p>Kal was kissing my neck since my lips moved away from hers, "leave it." She mumbled.</p><p>"Come on. As much as I want to keep this going. We have to go, babe." I tell her. She pouted but I kissed her lips.</p><p>"Damnit, why are you so hot?" She whispered. Kally grabbed a towel walking out of the shower. She wrapped it around herself still revealing her gorgeous toned legs that drove me crazy.</p><p>"Same to you baby," I whispered.</p><p>A/N: No regrets making this chapter 😝😝 I hope you enjoyed it!!! Remember to leave a vote and comment I love to see them:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Dylan dressed in a white dress shirt; a blue tie with white polka-dots; along with black dress pants; dark brown dress shoes that he wore basically every time I saw him. He looked in the mirror fixing his short hair up with a comb moving it up with his other hand pressing down the hairs sticking up. Dylan grabbed his Classic-Fit Navy Cotton Oxford Sportcoat looking fresh as hell. I could tell he was nervous to meet my parents with his hands shaking by his side checking himself out in the mirror to make sure nothing looked unprofessional or make it seem he isn't the one for me.</p><p>I walked by Dylan's side holding his hand in mine resting my head on his strong shoulder. The scent of his Dior Sauvage cologne ran past my nose causing me to inhale the sweet smell; It was a gift I gave him last Christmas; it was a wise choice of mine because it smells amazing. His hands stopped trembling in mine with his thumb brushing against my palm leaving him in ease.</p><p>"Are you ready?" He questioned looking at me through the mirror checking out my sequin detail bodycon dress as his eyes started wandering to my legs stopping at my high heel strappy sandals. If I don't say so myself we looked fly as fuck. Dylan turned his head looking over his right shoulder looking down at the necklace he got for me as my Christmas present from him to me. I remember the tears filling my eyes when I opened the gift, Two hearts forever; one Diamond; Rose Gold over Silver &amp; Sterling Silver Heart Pendant. I'm still speechless every time I wear it I know it came from his heart.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go hon," I answered removing my hand from his moving it to his lower back stepping on my tippy toes to place a kiss on his right cheek. A smile curled on the corner of his sweet lips. I wish we could have continued that moment in the shower but we both knew we had to go.</p><p>Dylan was away from my reach after he left the room to start his gray 2016 Toyota Camry sedan. One last look in the mirror moving my curled hair to my left side, I smiled, "It's gonna be a good day." I turned off the lights walking out of the room down the wooden stairs to outside. Fresh air hit me with the scent of sunflowers and roses planted near Dylan's home.</p><p>He looked at me out from the passenger window giving me a wink. My heels clicked at the ground every step I took toward the gray sedan. I opened the car door climbing in closing it behind me. Next, I buckled up turning my head to Dylan. "Ready." With a huge smile ear to ear.</p><p>"Let's ride," Dylan teased putting the car in gear driving away from the curb. His large veiny hands gripped the wheel in nine and three turning the car on the green light that was red moments before. Dylan admitted he knows his New York meaning he didn't need a GPS. For all I know we'll end up in a ditch with his certainty.</p><p>My parents' house hadn't changed since the last months I been here after being fired from my old prick of a boss. I got out of the car staring at my parents' maroon front door waiting for my anxious boyfriend. Dylan climbed out of the driver's door looking at me as I looked to him over my shoulder with a grin. He wiped his sweaty palms up and down his dress pants sighing under his nose. The steps he took were small demonstrating the nerves eating him alive of stepping to that maroon door.</p><p>My smile grew stronger showing him it'll be okay. His hand was by his side as I slid mine into his; a sigh of relief left his throat indicating he trusts me. Together we walked hand in hand up the brick walkway leading to the front door.</p><p>"Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about." The quiet words left my lips as I rang the doorbell feeling his grip go tighter in my hand. The fact that he was so nervous was the cutest shit in the world on top of that I felt there was something else on his mind making him lose his nerves.</p><p>Seconds later the door swung open with my dad standing tall one hand on the door the other by his side. He made long eye contact with my boyfriend; his chin wrinkling up to the corners of his mouth facing down.</p><p>Dylan swallowed hard his palm becoming sweaty once more.</p><p>"Hey Dad, can we come inside?" I questioned caressing Dylan's arm.</p><p>"Yes, of course." He started moving to the side to allow us inside.</p><p>Dylan and I walked inside my parents' small home moving past my father who was shutting the door behind us. Dylan looked around the house admiring what little my parents had as they knew they didn't need a five-star mansion to feel great. It was lovely New York but ever since I moved out they knew they wanted something smaller.</p><p>"Wow, what a nice place you have here Mr. Bakers'," Dylan mentioned turning his head to my dad with a grin.</p><p>"Thank you, Dylan. I've heard so much about you. Kally can never stop talking about you I've actually been looking forward to meeting the man who keeps my daughter so happy." He explained with crossed arms and a smile.</p><p>A laugh left Dylan's throat, "Wow, that's a very good thing to hear sir. Although, I may say I was pretty nervous about tonight." The shy words came out his mouth moving his hand out of mine to hold my waist caressing it.</p><p>"You're here!" A voice called out causing us three to turn our heads to the noise. My mother was dressed in a flower dress that stopped just above her ankles. Mom stopped in a loud gasp that escaped from her throat, "Kally-kins you two look stunning, oh this is the handsome man you never stop talking about? Why come over here young man dinners just about ready." She grinned widely walking to Dylan stealing him away from me. He turned his head to me looking at me with the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Let's go, honey," my dad said to me putting his hand over my shoulder, together we walked to the kitchen, "Do you love this boy?" He looked at me talking in a low voice.</p><p>"Yes, I do. I always will," my answer changed his facial expression into a joyful one. When we entered the kitchen I saw Dylan helping my mom set the table listening to my mom babble about where to put what. My dad left my side to help my mother get the chicken out of the oven as she always had shaky hands when taking food out of the oven.</p><p>Dylan looked over at me tilting his head to the side indicating for me to sit next to him. His message was clear so I made my way over to sit by him. When he put the last napkin on the table he rushed over to me as I sat to push my seat in for me as a gentleman would do. My parents caught which was a good sign when they looked away I gave Dylan a wink.</p><p>"Nice thinking," I mouthed to him biting my lower lip. Dylan's cheeks went red with a smile as his hands were folded in front of him.</p><p>My parents put the food on the table and told us to dig in. All at once, we were getting our food pouring drinks. I sat up tall cutting my chicken popping a piece in my mouth.</p><p>"So, Dylan I hear you are an actor?" My dad stated cutting his chicken.</p><p>"Uh, yes sir, but it's not that big of a deal I always try to come home to see Kally. Make sure she's doing okay with her teaching job. She's really great at it the students love her from what she tells me." He mentions with confidence, I can already tell he feels comfortable at this moment all the nerves left his body.</p><p>My father nods his head in agreement, his mouth opens but my mother beats him to it, "How did you two meet?" She asked holding her hands together just above her heart.</p><p>I looked to Dylan if he wanted me to take the lead, he had a steady gaze at me reaching for my hand to hold in his. "I went to a screening for a movie which is Kally's favorite. It's called Love, Rosie, and," he paused bringing his other hand to caress the top of mine. "I actually was walking to the room the movie was playing in and she came out of the woman's bathroom without looking who was on the opposite side of the door bumping into me and," he pauses to let out a chuckle. "She actually made me spill my drink all over myself and I just knew she was the one for me, she apologized like twenty times but I just kept telling her," his eyes turned back to me. "It's okay don't worry go enjoy the movie, and she did we both did." Dylan stopped talking as his pupil's dilated.</p><p>My mom brought her napkin to her eyes, wow, if that made her cry she wouldn't be able to hear what he got me for Christmas.</p><p>"Wow, what a lovely story Dylan, I think that was beautiful. Don't you Harry?" She pointed out talking to my dad.</p><p>My dad nodded his head chewing on a piece of chicken, "It must've been a good thing my daughter ruined your shirt then eh?"</p><p>"It sure was sir," Dylan laughed putting his arm over my chair. </p><p>"Mom, Dad dinner was delicious I'll help clean up," I started moving my chair out standing up. I brushed my hand on Dylan's back then leaving to collect his and my plate to the sink.</p><p>"Hey, let's go watch some baseball, you like the Mets?" I hear my dad ask Dylan.</p><p>"Oh yeah totally, they're my favorite." He replied. Both of them left the kitchen to the living room which wasn't that far so it wasn't that hard not to hear them or the game.</p><p>"He's a lovely man Kally, I'm so glad I finally got to meet him." My mother said next to me putting the dishes in the sink.</p><p>I smiled hard, my face turning red, "Thanks mom, I'm so glad you think so. He means a lot to me."</p><p>"I can tell, darling." She mentioned kissing the top of my head. She walked over to clear the rest of the table.</p><p>As I was washing the dishes I decided to eavesdrop on my dad and Dylan's conversation. Was that wrong? Maybe not I just wanted to see if Dylan needed any saving.</p><p>"How did you react when Kally told you you were going to meet her folks?" My dad asked Dylan in a curious tone. That brought a funny smile to my face, I can just see the look of Dylan's face in my head perfectly.</p><p>"Oh, well I was pretty nervous when she told me. I was actually on set and I saw her smiling at her phone when we were video calling on our laptops and when I asked her why she said she just received a text from you and her mother saying you both were very excited to meet me." Dylan finished.</p><p>"Huh... That wasn't us." My dad laughs.</p><p>"What?" I hear Dylan question with a shy laugh.</p><p>"My wife and I don't own those mobile phones, we use the house phone the only phone we have." He finished.</p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I'm slowly evolving in writing so I'm getting better and better at the description and I'm very proud!!! Remember to vote and comment! I love to read them!!! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>****** WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED*****</p><p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I woke up in the night while Dylan was still sound asleep shirtless as he slept every night we were together. He turned on his left side his muscular back toward me. My fingertips found their way to his strong back caressing his muscles lightly to not wake him. American Assassin has done him good training at the gym I'll give him that.<br/>I couldn't sleep knowing Dylan knew it wasn't my parents who texted me that night, it was eating me alive what he was thinking in that head of his. Makes me wonder why he hasn't called me out for it yet.<br/>My eyes glanced to the right where the light shined from my phone. I turned back to Dylan making sure he's not awake. Moving my butt off the bed to the edge of it to grab my phone; I brought it to me pressing the home button. It was horrible to think it was Chad texting me at this time but it was just an Email from school that I forgot to check earlier.<br/>The things Dylan said at my parents' house made me feel like such a fool. Why can't I trust my feelings? Why is it so hard to give my heart to just one person and not many? How do I tell someone I love them, but not tell them the little things that they should hear from me and not from someone else?<br/>Dylan doesn't deserve the lies, he doesn't deserve to feel like he needs to compete with anyone.<br/>The clock read four-thirty am. I put my phone back lying back down as I move my eyes to the ceiling. My lips tightened as my eyes closed holding back tears knawing at the back of my throat causing so much pain.<br/>The night I was video calling with Dylan, Chad told me he's glad we're friends and that he asked Dylan if he was cool with us being friends, apparently, Dylan said he's yes fine with it. For some reason that brought a huge smile to my face when I read that. If I told Dylan I was texting Chad that night, it wouldn't have looked good texting him at one in the morning. All of it just sent bad vibes, I know in the bit of my stomach there are feelings for him. I tell myself it's nothing you love Dylan, but it doesn't help. That's why he deserves better than me I just can't help but tell him that because I don't want to lose him. I can't imagine waking up and never seeing him again.<br/>The most fucked up part is I know Chad has deeper feelings for me. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me and talks to me. If I call him out on "I have a boyfriend" that will just make me look like the asshole, he has a huge way of getting around things which really ticks me off. Also, makes me wonder how he makes it look so easy.<br/>I should be getting some sleep right now if I still can. Sniffles leave my nose causing Dylan to turn on his right side. Shit, I hope I didn't wake him. My eyes still open I look at him but his eyes are shut. A sigh of relief left my nose until he opens his eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He questioned with a low raspy voice moving his veiny hand to my thigh stroking it.</p><p>"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," the lie left my mouth so easily it was starting to become a habit.</p><p>He breathed through his nose fighting a yawn, "All right baby," his other hand scratched his chin after rubbing his face. "Just get some sleep," he closed his eyes once more still stroking my thigh slowly. Dylan's touch always had me at ease whenever I was in a situation where I couldn't keep my head straight. It sent sparks throughout my whole body.</p><p>I could tell if I started talking I would've chocked up, that didn't stop me though, "Do you love me?" I called out quietly trying to keep myself from bursting into a puddle of tears. Dylan didn't answer right away. He moved his hand to my back moving me closer to him as I threw my leg over his to be close as well.</p><p>Dylan opened his eyes although I knew he was really tired, "I'll always love you. No matter what will happen." Those words meant something more but he didn't want to add to it. I knew what he meant but was it right to call him out on it now? A four am fight? No, it wasn't worth it if he says he'll love me no matter what why isn't that enough for me? I could seriously use a slap in the face right now.</p><p>A tear I was trying to hide left my face. I wiped it away as another fell.</p><p>"Baby," Dylan mumbled wiping away my tear. I couldn't understand what I was feeling right now, it's mixed with emotion and urge to kiss Dylan but not because of love, but lust.<br/>I leaned closer to Dylan sniffling breathing through my mouth, I touched his face my fingers touching his moles moving to his short hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just so lost," whispering to Dylan fighting back more tears, "I just love you so much," I winced at the pain my throat was causing holding the waterfall of tears. Dylan wanted to say something but it was too late when I pressed my lips to his. I felt him wanting to pull back but I didn't want to feel anymore shitty than I already do.</p><p>When he got a grip he moved his face back away from me, "Why are you doing this?" His face fell with his eyebrows narrowed with worry. He held me back by my hips revealing my Victoria Secrets panty. I noticed Dylan's eyes wander to where his hands were as he licked his lips with his pinky tongue. Only this time he smashed his lips to mine, it felt horrible allowing Dylan to do this when I should be telling him what's wrong. But do we really want to fight when he's leaving me in one day? I'll be too scared he won't ever come back on the next flight home.</p><p>He wrapped his strong arms around me moving me on top of him, while I cupped one cheek with one hand the other getting tangled in his hair. I slipped my tongue in his mouth causing him to turn his head to the left for better access. His lips were so soft as his body pressed against mine made me want him even more. Dylan moved his hands from my bum to my hips moving me on my back as he crawled on top of me kissing my lips. Dylan moved his lips to my cheek, chin then neck. Light moans escape from my mouth, my hands touching Dylan's muscular back. His hands moved to my nightgown wanting to rip it off. I gave him the okay with a small smile, I sat up allowing him to take it off revealing my bare chest. It didn't even give him second thoughts till he tore off his boxers throwing them to the floor. He moved his lips back to mine as I wrapped my arms around him. His hand moved down to my underwear ripping it off without a second thought. His member hardened staring at my body head to toe. My thighs parted allowing him to enter me without any given thought. Dylan breathed heavily as did I at how aroused we both were. My nails dug at his back with every thrust he introduced inside me. This definitely makes up for the shower interruption. Soft moans escaped as my eyes closed hoping this night would never end. The fact that he has to leave me in one day ruins the day we were going to have tomorrow, maybe it won't be so bad, all hopes to love and war.</p><p>A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! REMEMBER TO VOTE AND COMMENT! I LOVE READING THEM!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Monday morning at the school was a breeze. Students walked to their first class in henchbacks and weary eyes. My heels clicked at the ground causing heads to turn. That made me walk quicker to my classroom to avoid anymore eyes on me because of my loud heels. They weren't the most comfortable thing to wear to work but it was most professional. If I had worn sneakers I was afraid heads would still turn on my unprofessionalism.</p><p>Just inches away from my classroom I heard students chatting to one another. When I entered the room it fell to utter complete silence just as I'd hoped it would. I set my stuff down smiling at the kids who some were messing with their phones while others were waiting for my morning introduction. I kept them waiting no longer when I came over to the other side of my desk to welcome them.</p><p>"Good Morning class, I hope you all enjoyed the long weekend." I started off eyeing the students on their cell phones, "Before I continue I just want to say If I see a cell phone I'm taking it." The students huffed out a breath before putting their phone in their pockets, I smiled at the gesture. "Thank you, now I have a project I'd like to assign; you can work individually or in pairs it doesn't really matter to me just as long as I get the project in my hands before Friday. Now I will be handing out the paper that states what the project is and if you have any questions feel free to ask them" With that, I walked up to every aisle of students handing them papers to take one and pass it down behind them. Luckily, no one had any questions so I can sit down while they got started on their project.</p><p>It wasn't a difficult project. All they had to do was make a poster board of any tragic thing that has happened over the last years that has affected the United States. I made extra points if they present it but I myself used to get stage fright presenting in class so that's why I didn't make it a requirement; although that doesn't mean I won't budge the student to do it for those ten extra points.</p><p>-----</p><p>"No, Jamie you either work by yourself or work with a partner, you can't have two people in your group I said pairs or by yourself." I hissed at Jamie with my arms crossed over my chest.</p><p>He sighed lowering himself in his seat, "Why not? This fucking blows." He cursed under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear. Some students gasped looking back at him then towards me waiting for my reaction.</p><p>"I don't think you want to use that tone young man, I will send you to the principal's office. But I understand your frustration so I'm going to give you a warning, if you can't handle my rules get out of my class or you can stop acting like a fifth-grader and do as I say. Now, I will be deducting five points from your project, so you better hope it turns out great." My tone gave no way of bluffing. This kid was getting on my last nerves. He shook his head not responding then sitting up to read the paper, I finally got him to shut his mouth. A sigh of relief left me as my phone chimed.</p><p>"You almost out of work?" Dylan texted me.</p><p>I completely forgot the wonderful yet terrible night we've accoutered last night. Shouldn't be thinking about it at school though.</p><p>"No, I have a lunch break then one more class. Why what's up?"</p><p>"Nothing, I just wanted to know." He responded.</p><p>I decided to leave it at that knowing it was unprofessional to text during a class. Dylan had to leave for his flight tomorrow at twelve. I would be able to see him for a little while before I had to go to work at seven-thirty in the morning, he better like being woken up early.</p><p>When I began writing down notes on my next agenda for the next week I noticed a hand was raised. It was no other than Jamie.</p><p>"Yes, Jamie?" I asked folding my hands together hoping it wasn't another bullshit retort.</p><p>When he knew he had my attention his arm fell to his side before he began he let out a long tired sigh, "Can I get those five points back? My project is going to suck." He mentioned crossing his arms moving one leg side to side rapidly.</p><p>My lips tightened as my eyebrows went furrowed with confusion, did he really think I would give him those points back? "No, my decision is final. I'm sure your project will be well as long as you put a lot of effort into it." My response didn't stop him though. It seemed if he didn't get his way he would just keep barking at me.</p><p>"Well, that's an understatement. We both know it's going to suck ass." And there it was again the unnecessary behavior.</p><p>"That's it I don't want to hear anything else from you. You are not getting out of this project." The bell rang and everyone started to gather their things. "If the project is going to be as bad as you think it will be then you better say goodbye to senior year because you will stay back. I've checked your other classes and you need to stop clowning around and get serious Mr. Jaxson." I called him by his last name as he was standing by his desk while everyone else left the classroom. "This isn't the time to mess around, you're a junior you have one more year of high school, it's time to drop the act..." I paused before continuing, "Now you may leave." I finished turning my back to him to gather my things. His nose flared up as his fists clenched, as if he could lay a hand on me he would be expelled from this school. Suddenly he left the room slamming my door shut. My eyes shut in disgust on how someone could be so cruel.</p><p>-----</p><p>The front door swung open before I even had a chance to put my keys in the doorknob. Dylan stood before me with a huge grin on his face, was this all an act? Did he not remember what happened at my parents?</p><p>"Hello..." I managed to say with confusion written all over my face.</p><p>"I just missed you," he answered moving to the side to allow me in. I still couldn't believe I moved in with Dylan. I can't remember the last time I was at my apartment, can't believe I was still paying for a place I barely stayed at anymore.</p><p>"Okay," I mentioned setting my purse on the couch. "Ugh, you won't believe the day I had today at work. I assigned a project," I started while I was walking up the stairs to our bedroom, I felt him following with a distance between us. "And Jamie the class clown had a thing or two to say. First, he wanted two people to work with him but my rules were to work with a partner or by yourself." I continued while unhooking my bra that I hung behind the closet. I put on one of Dylan's shirts. "And then of course he said a curse word, can you believe that? After that he wanted his five points I deducted from his project. No way I was giving him those back so he cursed again and I gave him a final warning I told him to stop acting like a fool and start worrying about his grades because he would not make it to senior year with the way he's acting." I finished kicking off my heels to the side. I fell on the bed with my eyes shut letting out a long relaxing sigh Dylan lied on his right side with his hand resting his head up. Dylan never acted so quiet and in a weird happy mood before, something wasn't right.</p><p>"Uh," I started sitting up by my elbows, "You okay?" His eyes said one thing when his smile said another.</p><p>"I just love you. I had an amazing time with you last night." He brought up the sex we had where I basically was an emotional confused wreck. It made my heart sink to my stomach, he actually had a fun night while I was thinking about someone else... Not only him.</p><p>"Oh, that. Right." I let out a fake laugh. I scratched the back of my neck, "about that, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"What's there to be sorry about? I thought it was great." He said brushing hair behind my ear. The corner of his lip grew when his eyes showed he was hurt. He had a horrible way of hiding it.</p><p>"Dylan..." Was all that managed to leave my lips. If he was in denial mode this would totally screw things up between us before he had to leave tomorrow afternoon.</p><p>"I love you... Kally-kins." He mocks the nickname my mom gave me. I laugh at his response.</p><p>"You caught that huh?" A huge grin swiped across my face.</p><p>He nodded his head willingly, "I did." His smile faded when I can tell he was thinking about what my father said to him, his eyes met mine when a frown fell on my face with sad eyes. Quickly he brought his smile back with a dry laugh. "What a fun weekend we've had right?" His hand left the back of my ear after tugging my hair back causing me to sigh at the loss of his touch. "And I just wanted to tell you they actually need me on set today. So I was just glad I got to see you before I had to go." He mentioned leaping out of bed racing to the closet.</p><p>What the hell was that? I rushed out of bed standing behind him where he was stuffing clothes, deodorant, in his suitcase. "Dylan, why didn't you tell me this? I- I would've left work early to be with you longer." He didn't turn to me still stuffing things in his suitcase. This time he moved past me as if I was invisible. Is he really going to set or running away from me forever? He slipped on his shoes then turned toward the door. If he didn't want to talk about what my father told him I was going to have to bring it up. It was clear that was what was bothering him.</p><p>"Okay, I know you know it wasn't my parents who texted me." I started hoping that would stop Dylan from his fast paces. It basically was hard for me to keep up.</p><p>"Can you grab me my tie? I think it's on the couch right over there." He motioned with his head pointing to the long white couch. I was totally lost, did he not just hear me? Dylan walked over to the fridge grabbing who knows what, possibly beer. I walked over handing him his blue and white polka-dot tie he'd worn the night he met my parents.</p><p>"Please just listen to me, Dylan." I chased after him as he was looking for his car keys. "Look, I know I should've told you it was Chad that texted me but you would've missed understood because it was so late and we were just talking about how he's glad you were okay with him being friends with me."</p><p>"Ah, I finally found my car keys. Okay, I'll text you when I land babe, I'll see you soon." With that, he turned to the door waving to me over his shoulder. The door closed behind him and my heart sank to the ground. There was no other way than to say he was officially in denial mode. I can't imagine what was going through his mind. Had I caused him so much pain he wanted to act like everything was an illusion? I was officially the worst girlfriend of the year.</p><p>A/N: I REALLY ACTUALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH!! I HOPE YOU DID TOO! REMEMBER TO VOTE AND COMMENT I LOVE TO READ THEM!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>The fact that I said "I love you" to Kally and she didn't manage to say it back hurt me to the point I acted like everything was okay. The night her dad told me it wasn't him or his wife texting Kally made me realize there was more to what she wasn't telling me. I've been fooled so many times by her I was beginning to believe she wanted nothing to do with me, I was just a display giving fucking Chad Laker hope that she would finally drop me. That it would be his chance to sweep her off her feet while I'm left on the sidelines watching some prick take the love of my life.</p><p>There was no way he was getting her. If she wanted him fine, but he was not going to be in a relationship with her. She'll come to her senses that I'm the only guy for her. But was that really enough? Had I pushed her to the point she was scared she might stop loving me so she's forcing someone else in her life to see if I'm worth fighting for? I don't know what to think anymore. The night we had sex I'm wondering if she was even thinking about me during it. With our bodies pressed against each other as if we can feel each other's heartbeats.</p><p>Paul didn't need me on set yesterday. I just needed to get out of that house away from her. All of the lies had finally caught up to me and she's doing a horrible way of telling me the truth after I'd already heard it from someone else. The truth is I felt like I couldn't breathe after what her father said. It was only a matter of time before she started inviting him over to her house as his fingers linger over her body where my hands should be.</p><p>Now that we live together I wonder if she's capable of bringing him to my house; our house. That fuck will get a quick blow to the jaw if I ever see that. Maybe I was overthinking just too much but it wasn't like she hasn't done this to me before. I remember the whole Tommy thing perfectly. I still question myself if I hadn't walked in would she have really kissed him. It just seemed all unfair about how she can do this to me twice. Mandy doesn't even compare I didn't like her I never wanted to or tried anything with her, not even being friends. My heart only belongs to Kally but it seems the feeling isn't mutual.</p><p>Paul shouted for everyone to come to set. I sighed under my nose hatred growing in my eyes. One smug look on Chad's face and I was going to lose it.</p><p>I walked to set with my hands in my pockets with no intention of working, although I know I had to. The people behind the camera adjusted their lens focusing on us waiting for Paul's words.</p><p>My eyes wander looking for Chad. He should be here, or was he sensing I'll beat the living shit out of him? Chad should be smart enough to know that I know he wants more than to just be friends with Kally. Kally is just to blindsided to see it.</p><p>"Dylan, change of plans I want you to stand right over here we're going to skip to the part where Oscar and Lucas are sitting outside of the courthouse after your big outburst," Paul explained motioning movements with his hands.</p><p>My face shot up with distraught, "Woah, back up... What do you mean? Where's Chad?" My question didn't take Paul to think twice, he knew exactly where he was.</p><p>"He's home, he wanted to be there for his niece's birthday. Apparently she's like a daughter to him, who knows." He rolled his eyes motioning his hands in the air once more, "Now, go in position." He ordered again.</p><p>I huffed out a frustrated breath, it looked like Chad was ten steps ahead of me and there was nothing I could do about it.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Tuesday is a half-day in which the students worked on their project the whole period. Lucky me I didn't have period four where my worst student Jamie was.</p><p>Things were still weird between Dylan and I. Suddenly he began texting me in one-word answers; even sent "I love you" as "ily" as if he didn't want to send the whole thing if he didn't mean it. The whole denial thing still ate at me. His mind must be going a mile an hour with terrible thoughts.</p><p>The day was pretty much over as the last bell rung. Kids gathered their things exiting the class some waiting for their friends. I gathered my things as well waiting for the students to exit. Suddenly, I had the room to myself, I let out a huff and puff exiting the classroom. I opened the front doors exiting the building walking to my car.</p><p>The school's parking lot wasn't very far which was good. I wasn't much for walking when I finished a day of working because of my heels. My feet always were sore by the end of the day. My head facing the ground holding my purse on my right arm thrown over my shoulder I see men's shoes by my driver's door. Their not Dylan's, Dylan only wears Adidas and his dark brown dress shoes. When I look up my eyes meet with Chad Laker.</p><p>My arms crossed over my chest as I stood with one bent knee and my hip poking out. He is not that man I wanted to see, I wanted to see my boyfriend even if we weren't on good terms. He stood with his dirty blonde hair falling just above his eyes with his hazel eyes staring back at me. Chad tapped his fingers on my door like they were a pair of drum sticks, his left hand was in the pocket of his blue jeans. He had the smuggest look on his face, I know he wanted to be friends but it seemed he was plotting something bit by bit.</p><p>"Hey, Kally. I'm glad to see you." His demeanor changed to a smirk creeping up at the corner of his lips. Maybe it was wrong to keep him in my life.</p><p>"Um, hey. I heard it's Lauren's Birthday today, I would've wished her a happy birthday but I only found out at the end of the day." I mentioned motioning to my door hoping he would move out the way.</p><p>He didn't move but moved an inch closer, suddenly I moved back keeping distance between us, "Oh, that's okay I was actually hoping you would like to go shopping with me for her party. She invited all of the students in her class because she doesn't really talk to other kids. Her parents are hosting the whole thing but they need an extra hand so only if your willing to help." He shrugged his shoulders tightening his lips together.</p><p>I looked down, had he really just planned another alone time together? "Sure, of course. I want the best for Lauren. Let's go-"</p><p>He snatched my keys out of my hands, "No worries little lady I'll drive." He waved the keys in my face. It happened so fast it was too late to plead for my keys back. He'd already climbed in the driver's seat starting my car. My shoulders fell as I walked to the passenger door. It was like I was already wrapped around his fingers.</p><p>"What store are we going to? Don't tell me party City." I questioned with accusatory turning my head his way.</p><p>He let out a laugh, "Then you might be disappointed Kals," my heart skipped a beat at the nickname he just called me. It was too close to Dylan's nickname for me, my heart ached for Dylan and I. This situation wasn't going to make our relationship any better, or worth saving.</p><p>He saw noticed I looked upset, Chad cleared his throat. "Is that a nickname Dylan made up?" Chad saying Dylan's name made a knot in my stomach. I didn't want him talking about my boyfriend.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. But it's okay if you can just call me by my full name that'd be great." I retorted turning my head away from him to face the window.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kals- Kally." He breathed out, "anyways I was thinking some streamers for the party? What do you think?" He asked turning his head to me.</p><p>"Yeah, what's her favorite color?" I asked staring out the window not wanting to look at him.</p><p>"Purple,"</p><p>"Great," was all that managed to come out of my mouth. I shouldn't be here with him before I could say I want him out of my car he stopped at the front of the store. Wow, I was too much in thought I didn't even realize we were here. I sighed then climbed out of the car.</p><p>I walked beside Chad keeping a space. It seemed to annoy him because he walked faster than me. It didn't take a genius to know his feelings toward me only grew stronger, even his behavior around me started to change. It was like he was trying to lead me on, I don't want to lie... It was working. But my mind always shot back to Dylan and the feelings drifted away. Chad was tall and buff, his biceps were bigger than my whole face.</p><p>Before he caught me staring at his arm muscles I quickly turned to walk over to streamers. "Look purple," I mentioned pointing to the one to the top.</p><p>He looked over where my index finger was pointing, "Oh, you're right." He smiled at me reaching over for the purple streamer. I leaned back to give him some space to grab it.</p><p>"What else do think she would want at her party?" I turned walking toward the end of the aisle. I felt him following behind me and it sent shivers up my spine.</p><p>"She would like to have party hats, what better way to have a party hat?" He grabbed my attention as I looked over my shoulder. Chad stopped holding triangle party hats waving them to me. I little laugh left my throat as I walked over to him.</p><p>"How old is she turning three?" I questioned with sass.</p><p>He looked at me with amusement, he ripped open the package grabbing one hat. As he adjusted the string to extend he put the hat on me messing up my hair.</p><p>"Hey! You messed up my hair!" I playfully shouted moving the hat to where my hair wouldn't be messed up.</p><p>He brushed some hair out of my face, his fingers lingered to cup my jaw in his hand, "I think you look lovely," I swallowed hard. His eyes moved from my jaw to my eyes, his eyes telling me he wanted something but couldn't say it out loud.</p><p>I backed out of his grip, "Uh," I stuttered taking off the hat, "you should put that back in the bag before they think we're stealing." I pushed the hat to his chest showing him to take it but instead, he put his hand on top of mine.</p><p>"I think...."</p><p>"Don't," I whispered knowing what he might've wanted to say. I turned taking my hand away from his chest letting the hat fall to the floor. I didn't need his help I could find Lauren stuff for her party myself.</p><p>A/N: I hope you loved this chapter! Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Chad and I left the store to head to the venue that was holding Lauren's eighteenth birthday party. Sure she seemed like a shy girl but from what I heard from Chad she's been thinking about this party for a long time. I hadn't even got a chance to go home to change, even worse I haven't even talked to Dylan all day.</p><p>He parked my car as he climbed out. I did the same but saw he was walking ahead. When he noticed I wasn't walking with him his brows furrowed, "What's up?" He asked holding bags we'd just got from party City.</p><p>"I just have to make a quick call, I'll be inside in a minute," I faked a smile. He sighed under his nose nodding his head. After that, he turned back around walking inside.</p><p>I turned to look at my phone pulling up Dylan's phone number. My thumb hovered over the call button, my heart sunk to my stomach looking at the picture of the two of us. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I knew I had to pull it together. Finally, my thumb hit the call button and I brought the phone to my ear.</p><p>I started chewing on my nail. I kept walking back and forth frightened he wouldn't answer me. Or so I was wrong.</p><p>"Dylan..." Came out my mouth like word vomit.</p><p>He didn't say anything. I could hear him breathing on the other end.</p><p>"Hi Kal, sorry I was just watching TV I had to turn the volume down. How was your day?" He asked with an animated tone.</p><p>"Oh, that's fine. My day actually took a turn," I giggled hoping that would lighten whatever he would have to say next, "I'm preparing a party for Lauren. My student remember? It's her birthday today."</p><p>"Oh, great tell her I wish her a happy birthday."</p><p>This had to be an act, "Okay... I will. I also wanted to tell you I went to the store with Chad to pick up a few things for her party. I wanted you to hear from me since I have a tendency of not telling you things because I feel you might take it out of proportion." I finished pacing back and forth more than ever twirling my hair around my finger.</p><p>Dylan stayed silent, which was expected. He always needed time to think before he started speaking, "That's okay Kally. Have fun at the party. I love you, remember no matter what..."</p><p>I stopped moving. My face fell as my lips parted, "Yeah I love you too. Bye," I hung up before he heard me weeping in tears. I brought my hands to my face as they were soaked from my uncontrollable tears that were flowing down my cheeks. No matter how good an actor he was I can see right through him even if I wasn't with him. I sat on the ground bringing my knees to my face.</p><p>Moments later I felt a hand on my back causing me to jump. I turned to see Chad, I wiped the last few tears away standing up.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked with his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Nothing, let's just go inside." I started wiping away my tears.</p><p>I walked away from him walking inside, I honestly didn't care if it'd look like I was crying. No one was at this party for me. It was for an eighteenth-year-old girl. When I entered I saw the birthday girl herself. I wiped at my eyes breathing in and out. She caught my eye then squealed, "Ms. Bakers' you actually came!" She shouted jumping up and down in front of me.</p><p>I let out a fake laugh, "Yes, I did. You look gorgeous hon. Happy birthday, the party looks lovely." I pointed around to the purple balloons and streamers.</p><p>She twirled around in her purple dress, "Yup! Thank you, I have to go say hi to my classmates now." She waved goodbye before storming off to her class friends.</p><p>My arms crossed over my chest when I looked down. I didn't belong here, to be honest, why was I even here? I was brought away from my train of thought when Chad walked over to me with worry in his eyes.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" He stood next to me with his hands in his pockets looking forward to the kids dancing to the music.</p><p>"No."</p><p>He smiled, "You're a stubborn one aren't you?"</p><p>I looked up at him anger in my eyes, "Fuck you." I mumbled to him walking off to another room, any other room where he wasn't in. Quickly I found the girls' bathroom so I stormed off there closing and locking the door behind me. I slid down the door tears coming back to haunt me. He doesn't understand how much pain he's caused Dylan, not only him but me too. Dylan must feel sick to his stomach knowing I'm at a party with Chad. A part of me thought I was just overthinking, then the other part of me knew none of this was okay. Especially on Dylan's part.</p><p>"Kally please come get out of there. Let me talk to you. I can hear you crying, I hate seeing you upset," he acknowledged at the other end of the door.</p><p>Maybe I shouldn't have said those two harsh words to him, I wiped away my tears before standing up. Turning the lock I opened the door slowly. His eyes showed sorrow, as his hands were trying to reach out for me. Without my permission, he grabbed my hands bringing us to another room.</p><p>"Chad-"</p><p>"Look, I just have to say this..." He started before continuing. "If there is any tiny bit of you that feels something for me," he paused putting his hand on my waist. I was too lost to react to it, "I want to know... Because I'm crazy about you. I know Dylan hates my guts but it's not my fault I fell hard for you. Let's face it, you're such an amazing person. Coming to one of your students' parties who you'd only known for about a month and a half? That shows you care so much." He moves me closer to him, my heart was beating faster at his touch. I felt so guilty at my heart saying one thing and my mind saying another.</p><p>"So, I'm going to ask you again... Do you have any feelings for me?" He asked looking me in the eye.</p><p>"I-" I gasp, "I can't do this anymore-" I get out of his reach racing out of the room he'd trapped us together in. I run outside to my car fishing for my keys from my purse. Without looking back I jump in my car turning my keys in the ignition racing away from the party. I felt bad for Lauren though, she was very happy to see me. None of that matters right now, all that was on my mind right now were Chad's last words to me. They kept repeating in my head. I tried to fight it but couldn't any longer. I did have feelings for Chad Laker and I was in deep deep shit.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad's P.O.V</p><p>Kally leaving the party without answering my question made me realize she feels something for me; otherwise, she wouldn't have fled the party as she did. My heart was doing flips at the thought of her liking me even though she's with that Dylan O'Brien guy. I know I can treat her better, he's never home to be with her. I am home way far more than he is.</p><p>I wondered if she stood by for another second if she'd stop me from kissing her or if she'd just let me. Her sweet lips against mine when I rest my hands on her tiny waist pulling her closer. I'd do anything to kiss her; to feel her bare body against mine as I thrust inside her with pleasure.</p><p>That brought a tiny smirk to my lips. I wonder if she had the same thoughts too. It wouldn't be long till I reached her house. The party ended around nine-thirty, I hope to get a hold of Kally. She hadn't answered any of my texts but judging by it she was probably home in a bad mood. I had flowers with me to apologize to her although I didn't know which one was her favorite.</p><p>Her house was far from the venue. I hadn't been to her house before just seen it. She wouldn't dare to let me inside if Dylan wasn't with her. I also knew she lived with Dylan it's why she was never at her house. It was pretty dumb to pay for a place you were never living at, but I guess she doesn't mind.</p><p>A block away from her house my heart started to pound. I've haven't had this feeling for such a long time. What sucked the most was she was hiding her feelings because she was with another guy. They say if you are in love with two people go with the second one because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second one. So I don't know what was stopping herself from being with me.</p><p>My car stopped in front of her house. A light was on which meant she was home. At least in hers and not in Dylan's. I parked my car then huffed out a long breath. The flowers were in my hands but my feet couldn't move. Kally left me paralyzed when I saw her pass by the window in a pink satin nightgown with a darker pink robe. It was ten-thirty at night; she was probably getting ready for bed. I wish I could see the look on Dylan's face if he saw me seeing his girl in that. Boy, would he be mad.</p><p>Suddenly I was in front of her door my finger hovering over the doorbell. There were so many things that could go wrong right now but I didn't care, I needed to see her. I pressed the doorbell lightly bringing the flowers out in front of me covering my face so that's the first thing she sees. I heard the door open.</p><p>"Chad?" She called out her hand resting on the door while the other was by her side. I moved the flowers out of my face.</p><p>"These are for you," I started handing her the flowers. She took them studying them trying so hard to hide the smile that was creeping at her lips. My eyes lingered from her lips to her body, the pink satin nightgown gripped her perfectly revealing her sexy toned legs.</p><p>"What are these for?" She asked holding them in her left hand with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize for the party I shouldn't have told you those things and pressure you to say it back. But if I'm being honest I meant everything I said." She watched me with her beautiful green eyes that made me weak. "I just hope that doesn't make things weird between us now,"</p><p>"Nothings weird Chad. You're fine. Thanks for the flowers," she started to shut the door till my hand stopped it. I was really pushing it now, I should just turn and leave but I can't. Not now.</p><p>"Look, I have to go back to work tomorrow and I have to do a scene with your boyfriend," I paused to take a breath. Kally turned to put the flowers on her table. She didn't invite me in but I followed her closing the door behind me. I watched her set the flowers on the table grabbing a cloth to put under the vase holding the roses. If she wasn't wearing that robe I'd probably see a glimpse of her ass I wanted to rip the robe off of her so bad. Suddenly I hadn't realized how close I was when she turned around but didn't hesitate to move back or to the side; she stayed right where she was. "I just don't want to leave you," I stopped closing my eyes with a small shake of my head knowing that's not what I meant to say. As I opened them again my lips parted, "What I meant was I don't want to leave not knowing if you feel the same way." I moved my big hands to hold her small waist, only I moved the robe out of the way to hold her by her nightgown. I knew it was as close as I'd get to feel her. Her hands were by her side not knowing where to put them. It was cute how fidgety she was getting at my touch. My hands stroked her waist slowly wanting to put my hands elsewhere on her body.</p><p>"Chad," she said under her short breath.</p><p>"I know," I mumbled with a cocky grin. "You and I both know what we want... So what's stopping us? What's stopping us right now? No one's here. It's just you and me Kally." I bit my lower lip to stop myself from kissing her.</p><p>"We-" she swallowed hard, "can't." She finished her breaths becoming shorter at how confused and slightly horny she must've been as I could see her nipples through her gown.</p><p>"We can baby," I smiled moving my hands to her back pushing her closer to me. Her hands rested on my chest as she looked up at me with her dreamy eyes. "All you have to do is tell me. I can leave right now and I'll stop bothering you. I just need to hear it." I pushed her hair behind her ear moving my lips towards it, "Tell me," I whispered in her ear. Kally swung her short arms over my shoulders bringing me closer as I feel her braless chest against mine. I smirked before pressing my lips against her neck sucking on it. She gripped my hair her body squirming at my touch.</p><p>"Ye-" she struggled to say. But I couldn't wait for her to finally say it. "Yes, I have feelings for you." She grabbed my face pulling it away from my neck. "Of course I do." She lunged at me bringing her lips to mine. I've been looking forward to this since the minute I saw her at her job with her green dress fitting her tight curves and her hot ass. I moved my head making the kiss deeper her sweet lips making me want more. She parted her lips as I did the same slipping my tongue in her mouth. I moved my hands to her thighs squeezing them before I brought them up allowing her to wrap them around my hips. I moved my face away from hers but that didn't stop her when she moved her lips to my neck.</p><p>Her kitchen wasn't far from the living room, my one thought right now was to fuck her before I had to leave. That might come on too strong but how aroused we both were right now doesn't seem so wrong. With Kally in my arms I move toward the kitchen setting her down on the counter. She parted her thighs as I move closer to her kissing her once more. My fingers grip her panties but she grabs my wrist. Fuck, maybe it was what only I wanted.</p><p>"Kally," I managed to let out our foreheads touching as our hot breaths filled the room.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't- I can't do that to Dylan." She breathed out her chest rising at every big breath she was taking in.</p><p>I look down, my eyes close wishing she hadn't just said those words. A fake smile crept on my face, "It's okay... I just came here to know. Now I do." I move away and she sighs at the loss of my touch.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she repeated her legs still open making me want to say fuck Dylan and let me fuck you.</p><p>"It's okay. I'll see you soon, maybe you'll forget about that little boyfriend of yours and we can finish what we couldn't." I gave her a wink then turned to exit out her house. I was looking forward to my day with Dylan tomorrow I had no intentions to make his life hell but hey, I should have a little fun with this.</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad's P.O.V</p><p>I walk on set with a smug look on my face. I walk tall my shoulders back my confidence raving high. I notice Dylan sitting at the table cracking his knuckles watching my every move. There was no doubt he'd think I didn't try anything with Kally at the party. Dylan wasn't a stupid guy.</p><p>Paul walked over to me while I stopped to talk to Evan. He shook my hand then waved Dylan over, I looked over at him. Suddenly, his demeanor changed when I looked at him. I saw the fury in his eyes the anger creeping up his lips. He looked tense as if he had a feeling to punch something or someone.</p><p>Suddenly my tone grew louder making sure he'd hear what I had to say as he was walking over. It was hard for me to wipe away my devilish smirk.</p><p>"Excellent choice Paul. Pink is a great color on ladies... especially the dark pink. It's a very sexy, elegant color." I paused then shifted my eyes to Dylan as he stood next to Paul. "Don't you think so, Dylan?" I let out a contagious laugh, Evan, Paul laughed with me.</p><p>For a minute Dylan's eyes furrowed in confusion till his face relaxed realizing what I'd hint out.</p><p>"Wha-" he let out but was cut off by our Producer.</p><p>"Okay, Dylan, Chad, enough chit chat let's get filming!" He shouted clapping his hands together walking to the camera crew.</p><p>I looked away from Dylan walking to my hairdresser. She fixed my hair to stand up with ten pounds of hair spray. I had habit of keeping my hair down to the point I'd soon have trouble seeing: which hint why she put so much hairspray.</p><p>When she finished I walked onto the set where Dylan was sitting in a chair the crew has set up with his elbows on the table his hands together. I cleared my throat standing on the red tape on the ground waiting for my cue to sit in front of Dylan.</p><p>Paul put three fingers in the air counting down, "Three, two, one, action!"</p><p>"Lucas, brother." I started walking over to sit across from him. "It's been a while. I see you haven't stopped your wild behavior."</p><p>He flashed me a smirk sitting back crossing his arms over his chest, "Nope." He said making a popping sound with the "P".</p><p>I sighed acknowledging this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, "Well, look where it's got you. You are going to spend three years in prison because you are so reckless."  I managed to say staring him dead in the eye.</p><p>"I've got the best lawyer asshole. I won't be going to jail." Lucas said with a smug look.</p><p>"It's only a matter of time you see what your actions can lead to... And trust me." I stopped to lean in to make sure he'll hear me clear so he wouldn't get seconds thoughts of thinking he'll win this case. "It... Will... Not... Be pretty." Lucas's smile faded quickly as his shoulders fell. I grabbed my manila folders then left Lucas's side.</p><p>"Cut! That was so intense wonderful job Chad!" Paul shouted next to the camera crew. I looked over at them as they were clapping. Funnily, I took a bow. I can see on the corner of my eye Dylan giving me the death stare. What I didn't expect was for him to get out of the seat and walk over to me, although his hands weren't in fists; it still was no doubt he wanted to hit me.</p><p>He wiped his nose before talking signifying he was thinking before he spoke, "Hey, I wanted to talk to you. We can talk in my trailer, do you like beer?" He questioned walking past me assuming I'd follow. Which I did.</p><p>"Yeah, sure man," I responded following behind him.</p><p>Dylan opened his trailer door leaving it open for me. I closed it behind me not caring if he'd wanted it open or closed. I stood leaning against his wall where the windows were. He bent over to his mini-fridge fetching out two beers. Dylan used his can opener then handed me one, we clicked the beers together than drank.</p><p>He stood leaning on the table one hand holding the beer the other tapping on it like a pair of drum sticks. "How was your niece Lauren's party? Did she have a fun time?" He asked looking up at me stopping his drum-like fingers.</p><p>"Oh, it was great she had a lot of fun. Kids from school came. Lauren was very happy with the outcome." I nodded looking over to him. He nodded in response then looked down. It's taking him a while to say something else. He chews on his lower lip before his mouth opens to speak.</p><p>"Earlier... Why did you ask me if pink goes with women?" He asked suddenly looking up at me his eyes meeting mine.</p><p>I let out a low chuckle scratching my chin then letting my hand fall to my side. Although I don't take my eyes off Dylan. I shake my head, "It was just a simple question, Dylan. Just wanted to hear another man's opinion about fashion.</p><p>Dylan then chuckles and asks me, "Do you want to tell me something I don't YET know?... Because it will be better for you to tell me the truth now." His hostile expression from earlier returns.</p><p>I try my best to not answer and simply say, "Not really... Why? Don't you trust your girlfriend?.... She does love you, doesn't she? If there is no trust between a couple then there is no relationship." I finish a smug smile creeping up the corner of my lips.</p><p>Dylan is shocked by my answer. I let out a dry laugh. I walk over to the door my hand on the doorknob taking a few minutes before opening it. I turned to Dylan noticing he was in complete shock. This was the perfect time to exit out of his trailer.</p><p>"Well, Dylan it's getting pretty late and we had a lot of scenes to shoot for one day. I think we'll call it a night. And think about what I said." After that, I left Dylan's trailer without leaving him the time to say anything to me. I wanted as much fun as I could with this... And I was having a blast.</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I couldn't get Chad's touch lingering all over my body out of my mind. His touch sent electric through me like a lightning bolt. His lips against my neck his large veiny hands stroking my waist slowly sending shivers up my spine leaving me breathless.</p><p>I enjoyed every minute of it. His fingers gripping my panties made me realize none of it was right. To speak the truth I wish we could've continued but I couldn't hurt Dylan like that. I still love him even if I'm falling for someone else; falling hard.</p><p>I walk over to Dyl's closet after my shower to grab his sweater. My heart aches when I grab it knowing I'd done him wrong so many times. Bringing it to my face I breathe in the scent of him making me miss him every time he's gone. Perhaps I feel things with Chad because I'm filling in a hole in my heart that wishes Dylan was here with me. To love me, care for me, please me... More importantly to make sure he's the one for me, and I'm the one for him.</p><p>Stripping my towel to the floor I bring the sweater over my head putting my arms through the sleeves. I walk over to my dresser grabbing a pair of panties, next to my draw I open Dylan's fetching out his black and blue pants. Maybe if I'd be in his clothes it'll make me forget about Chad's touch and remind me of how I should only love Dylan's hands over my body.</p><p>There's no doubt he isn't awake as it's one thirty am here which means it's eleven-thirty pm there. I sit in a pretzel on his bed opening my laptop going to press Dylan's name to video call him. Moving my mouse I click the call button and see Dylan's cute icon, it brings a grin to my face. Suddenly the icon fades away as I see Dylan's face. All of a sudden the air is ripped out of me when I see him rubbing his forehead indicating he's thinking deeply. He's glaring at me but not at my eyes but what I'm wearing. At first, I thought, he knew about Chad and I because I can see the disappointment in his eyes. But all things considered, Chad wants to keep that between him and me... Right?</p><p>"You're wearing my clothes..." He spoke his tone sounding hopeless. </p><p>I swallowed hard, "Yeah. I am..." My face falls. There's not even a little part of me that thinks I should be faking a smile for him. Let's face it he and I were in deep shit. "How's work?" I change the subject.</p><p>"It's fine, just like every other day I'm away from you... It just gets worse and worse." His eyelids drooped slightly his nose wrinkled his lower lip stiff, the color drained out of his face when his eyes met mine.</p><p>I began to feel that I couldn't fake a smile anymore. My lips couldn't move. I tried my best to say something, but all I could do is open my mouth and say nothing. I could only look Dylan in the eyes hoping he'll tell me if anything happened between him and Chad. I felt the tension in my eyes, I blinked too many times, I couldn't stop.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I mouthed not being able to speak. Dylan turned his head quickly ignoring what I'd had just said.</p><p>Dylan cleared his throat wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "What's the real reason you called me?" He asked with a hostile tone. This time he didn't hide it. I damn right deserved it.</p><p>"Um,..." I looked down fiddling with my fingers, "I had fun at Lauren's party. She had a great time," I lied looking back at him, "I actually didn't stay for a long time I went home. But she's such a great kid," I forced a smile. "Wouldn't it be great to have one of our own someday. Children are so cute don't you agree!" I said spontaneously flashing him a big smile that was no longer fake just genuine. I haven't given much thought to having a family with him but I know that's what I want someday.</p><p>A grin crept at the corner of his lips but faded quickly. "How will I even be certain he or she is mine?" He mumbled under his breath not wanting me to hear. My big smile fell ripping my heart in two. He did not just say that. "Look, Kally... There's a lot going on in our life right now. Now I don't think is a good time to be talking about having kids, I'm not ready for that." He let out staring me dead in the eye his lips parted in sadness. I couldn't say anything more he pretty much summed it all up. He no longer trusts me. And he shouldn't. "I have to go to sleep I'll talk to you whenever I feel like it." He mentioned breaking eye contact.</p><p>"Fine by-" before I could even finish my sentence he hung up on me. His icon staring back at me. The feeling of regret was eating me all in one. He will never forgive me.</p><p>-----</p><p>The kids walked out if my class in a huddle. I sat there my chin in my hand replaying the conversation Dylan and I had last night in my head. It repeats in my head non-stop minimizing my heart every time he said he wouldn't know if our child would be his or Chad's.</p><p>There was no going back to the day before I met Chad. Dylan and I were happy and nothing could hurt us. But now I let things get out of hand and I don't know how to fix it. I can't bear the pain he's going through right now. It makes me wonder why he hasn't called things off between us, maybe there is a little hope inside of him thinking we'll make it.</p><p>I look down thinking I should get Dylan out of my head. I grab a paper needing to make more copies of it for my next class. I step out of the classroom walking down the hall my heels clicking on the floor. Luckily, no one else is in the copier room so I can self loath alone without anyone asking if I'm okay.</p><p>Putting on a fake smile at work is harder than I thought. Every time I saw my students laughing smiling to one another made me wish I didn't let Chad get close to me. Otherwise, Dylan and I wouldn't be having problems and I wouldn't be an emotional wreck at work.</p><p>The copier finished and I grab the papers not moving. I wish I could just stay here and cry the pain away, but I know I should save that for when I get home. I sniffle walking outside of the copier room. I stop when I hear a voice I recognize quickly. I take a few steps back and see Chad. Why is he back? I haven't seen him since... Since.</p><p>He turns his head out the hall his face lighting up when his eyes fall on me. Chad looks back at the teacher shaking her hand then exited out of her classroom.</p><p>"Hey, Kally." He said reaching his arms out for a hug but I step back moving my hand out from him to stop. He sighs putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked wondering why he isn't on set.</p><p>"I had to come down here. Apparently Lauren is failing math class." He managed to say worry in his tone.</p><p>"Oh no," was all that left my lips.</p><p>"Yeah, I talked to Lauren about it before I went to see her teacher. She told me it's because she misses me when I'm on set. Her parents are home by like one am but she still feels scared and she wishes I was with her. She's been lacking sleep because she's afraid something will happen while I'm gone." He let's out looking down at his feet.</p><p>I wasn't expecting that at all. Poor Lauren. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how tough that must be for her. It must be great having a child, I mean theoretically speaking." I laughed shortly, "Dylan doesn't want any." I pout looking down.</p><p>"He what?" He questioned completely forgetting about Lauren's situation.</p><p>I look up, I shake my head, "Oh! I- nothing, nothing. Um... I hope everything works out with Lauren. Bye Chad." I walk away quickly before he can say another word. I can't believe I just told him my boyfriend doesn't want kids with me. That's going to bite me in the ass sooner or later.</p><p>I close my classroom door my back towards it. My bottom lip starts to quiver as a tear rolls down my cheek. Dylan was right, every time he leaves our relationship just gets worse and worse. I couldn't be here anymore I have to go home. I grab my stuff wiping away my tears heading for the door. The Principal's office was upstairs, I never used a sick day yet. He better let me go home. As I made my way out I walk in a hurry to the stairs.</p><p>"Ms. Bakers'!" A young male's voice calls out to me.</p><p>I have no intention of stopping until I hear fast footsteps chasing after me. He walks beside me and I turn my head to look at him. And of course, it's my worst student Jamie.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about my project. I'm not done yet." He says ignoring the fact that I'm in a bad mood.</p><p>"That's not my problem. You had all week to do it. If I don't have it by tomorrow I-"</p><p>"Kally wait!" Someone rushes over to me stopping in front of me. "Hey, are you crying?" He asks reaching for my arms. I move my arms back.</p><p>"Not now Chad," I argue stepping away from him.</p><p>"What did Dylan do?" He asked in a harsh tone.</p><p>"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that Chad. You and I are nothing, leave us alone!" I cry pushing him away from me. I run up the stairs in heels not caring if I'll slip.</p><p>"Don't worry Ms. Bakers' you'll be giving me more time." I hear Jamie shout from the end of the staircase.</p><p>I don't know what he meant by that but all I cared about was getting out of this hell hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie's P.O.V</p><p>I glue the picture to my crappy poster board as I'm on the bus on the way to school. The bus driver turns causing my project to fall and the glue spill all over it.</p><p>My jaw falls open, "Mother-" I stop not finishing my sentence. I pick it up before the glue goes all over the floor. There was no way I could hand this in. It looked like a fifth-grader made this. My stomach turned when it looked like I would fail and have to repeat junior year.</p><p>Although a devious smile crept upon my face as I had a vicious plan rolled up my sleeve. If that didn't work then I was screwed. But I knew it would work, Ms. Bakers' put herself out there yesterday it wasn't a hard thought to use it against her. For all, I know she'll give me an A just so I'll shut up.</p><p>The bus stopped in front of the school. Kids walked off I crumbled the cardboard as much as I could. When I made it to the front I threw out my project in the trash can.</p><p>"Hey, kid you can't throw that big of a thing in here." The bus driver spoke to me.</p><p>I smirked walking off the bus, "I just did." I shouted back at him not turning around.</p><p>When I walked in the school kids we're: laughing, talking, making out, some just waiting quietly for the bell to ring. My eyes scanned the halls looking for Lauren. I went to her party Wednesday or was that Tuesday? Fuck knows. I just remember going there and seeing that guy Chad and Ms. Bakers' in the room alone till she stormed out leaving Lauren's uncle alone and confused. I also remember him saying goodbye to Lauren mentioning he had to see Ms. Bakers' to make sure she was okay. I just had to clear things up with Lauren to make sure my plan would work.</p><p>I spotted her with a book under her nose leaning against a locker. I walked up to her bringing a smile to my face. "Hey, Lauren. Great party the other day." I mentioned my hand leaning over her on the locker. She looks up her cheeks turning red.</p><p>"Oh, thanks, Jamie." She mutters under her breath. I can tell she's really shy as she's fidgeting at how close I am.</p><p>"Lots of people were there. Even Ms. Bakers." I pointed out with a confused look.</p><p>"Oh, yeah she's like the best teacher ever. She's super nice." She smiles pushing her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Hmm... So do you know who her partner is? Like dating wise."</p><p>She looks lost, "What?"</p><p>"I'm not trying to sound like a creep." I force a laugh, "I just want to know." I tell her hoping she'll budge.</p><p>"Oh. all right. Her partner is Dylan O'Brien."</p><p>My head moves back, I wasn't expecting that. "Dyl- Dylan O'Brien as in the famous actor?" I scoff.</p><p>She nods her head.</p><p>"So your uncle Chad and Ms. Bakers' aren't dating?" I asked.</p><p>"No? They're just really good friends." The bell rings and she looks up. "I have to get to class." She moves away from me walking down the hall.</p><p>Things were about to get interesting. If Lauren thought her uncle and Ms. Bakers' were just friends, she had another thing coming. I bet even Dylan can see it. My plan was going in motion.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ms. Bakers' sat down collecting the projects. She mentioned no one had to present because she wasn't feeling well. I wonder why...</p><p>She handed out a crossword puzzle for the rest of the period. I worked alone so no one could screw up my plan. I wasn't going to out her out in front of the whole class. I was waiting for it to be just her and me. She sat there staring at the paperwork in front of her tapping her fingers.</p><p>Ms. Bakers' was in complete distraught. I could sense I was looking at her for too long so I looked down before she pointed out I didn't hand her a project. I'm actually surprised her bitch side didn't yell at me yet for that.</p><p>"Hey, did you find this word?" My buddy Eli asked me nudging me in the elbow disrupting my thoughts.</p><p>I looked down at my paper realizing I hadn't even got started. "No, I ain't doing this." I let out.</p><p>Eli scoffed, "Ms. Bakers' was right. You're not going to make it to senior year." He mumbled reaching away from me looking back at his paper.</p><p>My nostrils flared, now even my pal doesn't think I'm gonna make it to senior year. I was really going to have to destroy Ms. Bakers' or else she would win.</p><p>The bell rung and everyone picked up their stuff to leave. I put my backpack on the desk gathering my things. Here goes nothing. Ms. Bakers' shut the door when everyone left until I was the only one left with her. I liked the sound of that.</p><p>She stood crossing her arms over her chest standing with her left hip out, "I noticed you didn't hand me a project. Can you tell me why?" She asked no sympathy in her tone.</p><p>I flung my backpack over my shoulders resting it on my back. I held onto the straps of my book bag then shrugged my shoulders. "I think I needed more time."</p><p>"Everyone had the same amount of time as you and finished it, now what does that show you?" She asked her eyes squinting.</p><p>A smirk appeared on my lips. She was about to get a taste of her own medicine. "Why don't you tell me? How does it make you feel to sneak around your boyfriend's back?" I knew I grabbed her attention because her face fell.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about-"</p><p>I nodded my head in laughter, "Oh but you do... All too well. I saw you and Lauren's uncle at her party. Alone..." She hadn't said anything. Maybe she thinks I'm bluffing or she's just going to deny it when I'm finished. "Then I heard him say to his niece he had to leave her to go see you?" I had a puzzled look pointing my finger to her. "Now, you and I both know it wasn't to comfort you." I chuckle, "you and him wanting to feel each other's naked bodies pressed against each other behind poor Dylan's back." I paused to look her up and down admiring her body. "Hell, if I was a few years older I'd hit that too... You are rather sexy I have to admit."</p><p>"Stop it." She hissed her arms falling to her side as her hands clenched to fists.</p><p>"And the way you said yesterday "You and I are nothing" to Lauren's uncle seemed like such a big fucking lie..." I shook my head lightly, "But what I'm here to say is, I know your dirty little secret. And if you give me more time on the project or just give me an A Dylan won't know a thing." I explain to her moving closer.</p><p>She lets out a laugh, "Yeah, okay. You don't know Dylan. Just give up now child." She mentioned pushing her short dark hair past her shoulders.</p><p>"Oh but I have my ways... Don't you already see it? I know everything. And if I were you... I'd stop seeing one of your favorite students' uncle while you're already taken. You must love the way he feels inside you but it has to stop. You and I both know it." With that, I walk to the door my hand holding onto the doorknob. I turn my head to her with a smirk. "I'll give you the weekend to change my grade to an A or Dylan's going to know every little thing you're not telling him. Goodbye Ms. Bakers." I walk out of her classroom closing the door behind me. Everything worked out just the way I wanted. And I know she wouldn't keep Chad out of her life it would just be too hard for her, but I know Dylan will be heated when he gets the call from me. I don't know how I'm going to do it but I will. That's if Ms. Bakers' doesn't change my grade. But hey even if she does why shouldn't I tell Dylan? She makes my life hell so why shouldn't I make hers? It was only a matter of time this was all going to blowback at her and she was going to lose Dylan forever.</p><p>A/N: I loved writing Jamie's pov!!! Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>The whole thing was a big blur. Jamie's words felt fake. There was no way he was going to get a hold of Dylan. Dylan is a famous actor; he just doesn't hand his number to anyone. Even if Jamie gets a hold of him would Dylan believe him? Would he rush down here asking me if any of it was true?</p><p>What Jamie said wasn't true. I hadn't slept with Chad. We were close but I stopped it quick, I just couldn't do that to Dyl. If he's in pain now and if he hears that from Jamie... He'll only lose his shit completely keeping me out of his life forever... The thought of never being in Dylan's life again made my stomach turn, I felt as if I had to vomit.</p><p>Although I knew I couldn't because I already used the sick day this week and it's Friday. So I hope the whole thing with Jamie blew over. Better yet I hope he apologizes, and he was damn right not getting an A. He's lucky if I even give him a C.</p><p>Today I was going to make the students watch another movie but then I decided I should give them a pop quiz. But then I realized I don't feel like grading them over the weekend since I have that threat from my worst student. The test will only add more fuel to the flames. Instead, I'll just take a movie from a lower grade history teacher.</p><p>I wondered if Chad was still in town. Had Jamie talked to him telling him to stay away? I knew it was wrong to want Chad here but I just wondered if he got threatened by him as well. Students walked to their classes as the first bell rung. I spotted Lauren waiting for me along with other students.</p><p>"Good Morning class," I smiled opening the door with my key allowing students to walk in. "Lauren stand by for a second," I hinted walking away from the door.</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Bakers'? Am I in trouble?" She asked her eyes growing wide.</p><p>"No, no!" I let out a dry laugh, "I was just wondering if your uncle is still in town." I asked her bringing my hands together. Suddenly I notice someone staring at me from the corner of their eye... Jamie.</p><p>He turns his head back to his locker turning the combination, "The truth will set you FREE." He shouts with a huge grin.</p><p>My nose wrinkles up, "Lauren nevermind. Sorry, you can have a seat." I pat her shoulder lightly. I remember I have to go get the film so I walk down the hall. I pass by Jamie, "Little rat." I whisper under my breath.</p><p>"What was that?" Jamie asked closing his locker turning to me.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Now just go get to class, Mr. Jaxson, before you're late." I hissed turning my head walking away. He didn't seem to have done anything yet with Dylan which was a good sign. But why was I so worried? Why am I not telling Dylan this and he has to hear it from someone else again? It just makes me feel shallow. He deserves better, furthermore, I don't want him to find out because I'm afraid of losing him.</p><p>"Knock, knock." I smile to Mrs. Welch. "Can I borrow a film? Since it's Friday second to last month of school I want the kids to relax." I grinned ear to ear hoping she wouldn't go into much detail and just hand me the movie.</p><p>"Oh of course," she handed me three different films. I thanked her then walked off to my classroom. There was no sign of Jamie which was a relief. All I know is Saturday I'll give him the C and I won't have to see him ever again. Next month is the last month of school. These last three months flew by. Dylan has been filming for two months, next will be three if the movie isn't almost finished already. When he does come home he basically is coming home to nothing. He doesn't trust me and he has no reason too.</p><p>I walk back into class not realizing how much time I wasted stalling with getting the movies. I brush it off then pick the first one and put it in the DVD slot. As it's loading I sit down waiting for the movie to get to the menu screen. I press play then put the remote down to look over the projects to grade them.</p><p>Lauren's was by far the best. It made me sad she was going to have another teacher next year. Along that she is failing math just when there's one month left. I know she'll get back up there soon. She's a very smart girl.</p><p>Jamie didn't even do the project at all. I hoped no one especially the Principal would figure out I'm giving him a C without doing anything... I'll get fired in a second. He was ruining my life slowly, and I just wanted it to end. Giving him the C will shut him up because his grade will boost to at least eighty-four.</p><p>I just hope he'll leave me alone after that... And Dylan doesn't know a thing.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie's P.O.V</p><p>Ms. Bakers would think I was bluffing. It was a long Friday after all. Lauren's uncle didn't go back to work, I saw him park his car in the lot just at one-thirty pm. Maybe wanted to talk to Ms. Bakers' but judging by our conversation earlier she won't talk to him. Everything seemed to fall into place.</p><p>There was no doubt that even if she gives me an A I'll still burn her to the ground. Then she'd think twice before humiliating me in front of the class and cause my best friend to look down at me. Let's see how she likes it when Dylan breaks up with her. It amazes me how you can keep something so dirty from the one you "love".</p><p>I have her right now. She didn't look at me once. Just put on some dumb ass movie to shut us up. Ms. Bakers' sat there grading the projects with one hand holding her head up the other marking down on pieces of paper that she gave the students based on how well they worked on the project.</p><p>Of course, I don't have one. I wonder if anyone notices because that won't only get her in trouble. It'll get me in trouble and I cannot afford to be kicked out of this school. </p><p>The bell rung everyone speeding out of the classroom to get away from the boring-ass film playing in front of us. Again it's only her and I.</p><p>"What'd I get on my project? Oh, wait- that's right I'm off the hook." I shrug with a sarcastic tone, "You're the best Ms. Bakers," I grin with a low laugh then walk out of the class before she can say anything else. I walk up the stairs to my next class. There's a couple of minutes they put between periods to give us time to go to our lockers.</p><p>Suddenly I stop when I see Lauren's Uncle. He looks puzzled probably looking for Ms. Bakers' this can be my chance to finally ruin her life for good.</p><p>"Hey!" I shouted walking towards him my arms open out beside me. "Your Lauren's uncle right? Her party was great." I remind him.</p><p>"Glad to hear it. I'm actually looking for someone-"</p><p>"Aren't you working with Dylan O'Brien? I just loved the maze runner movies could I please call him please?" I pout bringing my hands together pleading, "It would be a dream come true to be able to talk to him," hoping he'll cave.</p><p>"I actually don't have his cell but maybe if I call Evan he's working on the movie too." He fetches out his phone bringing up this Evan guy's phone number. He looks back up at me grinning raising his eyebrows then after a few rings the other line picks up. "Hey, Evan do you mind hanging the phone to Dylan. He's got a huge fan here wanting to speak to him."</p><p>I couldn't care less about his maze runner movies. My sister loves them though, she made me watch every one of them with her. They were good movies, I'm actually glad I came up with this quick as hell.</p><p>"Here," he handed me the phone. Suddenly he spotted his niece Lauren then walked over to her. Which was great because I couldn't think of another way to be alone on the phone with Dylan.</p><p>"Hello?" I hear him speak on the other end.</p><p>"Dylan this is such an honor! I am a big fan" I say with excitement in my voice.</p><p>Dylan laughs and says "Thank you."</p><p>I continue, "You are such a trustworthy person. I wish I could say the same about some else." My voice darkened a smirk creeping up my lips.</p><p>There was a pause before he said, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh, you know..."</p><p>Dylan is confused and I can see he didn't realize that he was taking too long to answer. I heard Evan saying "Dylan we have to go"</p><p>I noticed this was the perfect time to disconnect the call, "Anyways thank you for having the time to talk with me. I am sorry for making you late to shoot your scenes I am looking forward to watching this new movie."<br/>I hung up and was satisfied with the way my plan occurred. Chad walks over at the right time.</p><p>"Thank you once again for this opportunity. I don't know what to say except thank YOU SO much!" I high five Chad then walk away with a smug grin on my face. It was only a matter of time when all hell was about to break loose... All thanks goes to me. I smile with satisfaction. Take that Ms. Bakers'.</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>It's a new day and I emerge from my trailer bed. Shirtless as every night I scratch my left shoulder with my right hand. After it falls as I sit my elbows on my knees bringing my hands together. I crack my neck as it's stiff from the lousy mattress they have here.</p><p>I sit up groaning as I just want to lay in bed for the rest of the day. When I grab my shirt I notice it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon. As I'm fixing myself I notice Evan walking past my trailer. I still didn't understand the phone call yesterday so I thought he could help me out.</p><p>I rush out of the trailer jogging to Evan, "Hey! Man, wait up." He turns to me appalled.</p><p>"Yeah?" He questions turning his body to me.</p><p>I scratch my chin before continuing, "Uh, I wanted to ask you about that phone call yesterday- who called you to give me the phone?" I asked letting my hand fall to my side putting them both in my pants pockets.</p><p>"Oh, that was Chad. He said some kid was a huge fan of you, it sounded like he was at school because I heard some kids talking in the background." He finishes. Evan looks at me studying my face, "Why? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"No, no- thanks for letting me know." I turn before he can ask anything else. If Chad was at the school then that means he was there to see or find Kally. And that kid knows about it too and alarmed me.</p><p>I figured I have to be on set. But when I reached my trailer my head turned when I heard greeting. I squinted to see Chad shaking hands with Paul and Evan. He was back. A harsh breath left my mouth as I went into my trailer slamming my door shut. My hands found them tangled in my hair as if I were able to rip it out. I paced back and forth trying to stop myself from bursting out in flames. I didn't want to lose my job, but how Kally and Chad were behaving I'd have no other option than to beat Chad senseless.</p><p>"Dylan we need you on set!" I heard Paul shout in his megaphone. I could give a fuck if he needed me right now. If I go out there right now I'm going to hit Chad and I don't want to do that if I wanna keep my job. I have to cool down. I take deep breaths closing my eyes while I exhale. Finally, my heart slows down and I feel the less urge to hit something.</p><p>I head over to my closet taking out the outfit I have to wear for the scene today. I slip on the dress pants then blue dress shirt fixing the tie. The black blazer is sitting on the chair and I grab it swinging it behind me sliding my arms in the sleeves. I take a look in the mirror not liking who's looking back at me. A victim of an affair his girlfriend is having behind his back.</p><p>Walking to set Paul's eyes light up when he sees me. He points to where he wants me to sit. Suddenly when I walk over Chad turns his head looking at me in the corner of his eye. At that moment the words the kid said to me on the phone repeats in my head.</p><p>"Oh you know.... you know... you know..." No matter how many times I'd hate to admit it... I did know.</p><p>"Ready for the biggest scene of our life?" Evan whispers taking the seat next to me drawing my attention away from Chad.</p><p>I look forward to the judge that's getting his mic on for the scene.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," I mutter under my breath. We're currently in a courthouse. Well, not a real one of course just one they made for the scene. There are extras behind us seated while I'm with Evan and my lawyer isn't here because he arrives late not caring about my case. Chad on the other hand has his two clients behind him who know they're going to win the case because lovely Chad no I'm sorry Gary is their lawyer.</p><p>Paul sits with the camera crew throwing his fingers in the air. "Okay! Three, two, one action!" He shouts then pointing to us.</p><p>"All rise." The judge shouts as we all stand on command. An officer walks forward, "Please raise your right hand if you plead to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." He States raising his right hand. Me, Oscar, Gary, Gary's client's all raised our right hand. "You may be seated." He says then we all at once take a seat. I breathe through my nose trying to hold back the fury running through my veins.</p><p>"Now Mr. And Mrs. Hill from what I see this young man vandalized your home spray painting it with harsh words?" He questioned tilting his head down to see the couple through his glasses.</p><p>"Yes, your honor." The husband mentioned.</p><p>"I see, and you Lucas think you will win this case? Where's your lawyer?"</p><p>"You tell me." I snap back not caring if that was my line or not. It didn't seem to bother Paul because he clapped his hands together silently.</p><p>He looked the other way to Gary clearing his throat. "Now why don't you tell me what you figured out?" He says rustling his papers.</p><p>"Will do your honor." Gary aka Chad got up fixing his button on his suit. "My clients spent loads of money to get the paint off of their home. Mr. And Mrs. Hill didn't deserve this vandalism. Lucas should be locked up and spend the next three years in prison." He shouts in a low tone pointing to me at the last thing he just said.</p><p>"Very well." The judge says reaching for his gavel. He's about to plead me guilty till I stand up.</p><p>"If I may your honor. I had every right to vandalize their home because they were taking something that's mine." I spoke standing up.</p><p>"And what was that young man?" The judge asked gripping his gavel.</p><p>I look down forgetting my line. Evan could sense it because he stands before me. "What Lucas here means to say is they took something that they didn't want to give back... Ever." Oscar puts his hand on my shoulder patting it.</p><p>"That doesn't give him the right to vandalize someone else's property!" Gary steps in talking louder than Oscar and me.</p><p>"Doesn't it?" I scoff my head tilted to the side done with his bullshit.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Chad asks his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Guys, those aren't your lines," Paul whispers his hand covering half of his face.</p><p>"Just because it's mine doesn't mean I want to share. I have the right to take it back. No one else is allowed to have her but me." I snarl walking towards Chad with small movement.</p><p>"Who's her?" Paul asks with his hands in the air. I ignore him.</p><p>Chad's brow furrow then relaxes when he knows what I'm hinting. A smug smirk reaches his lips, "You know huh?" He grins ear to ear. "Wow, I thought she'd never tell you. Guess I was wrong." His tone is full of satisfaction.</p><p>"She didn't tell me shit. She never does because of your stupid ass."</p><p>"That's gotta hurt man. Being in the dark with your girl? Sheesh" he says his hands moving back to rest on his hips, "I guess she didn't tell you about that uh..." He stops to scratch the stumble on his chin and neck. I stop my fists from clenching waiting to hear what he has to say. If I don't hear it now I'll never hear it, because Kally sure as hell won't tell me. He looks at me his eyes meeting mine, "Nah... I won't tell you, let's see how long it'll take her to tell you. That's if she even wants too. You know her, she can't always decide what she wants," he pauses looking at me from head to toe, "Or who she wants."</p><p>I had enough of his bullshit I charge toward him till Evan holds me back, "Get the fuck off me!" I shout.</p><p>Security comes taking Evan off of me till I cool down. "I'm fine! I'm fucking fine! let me go!" I yell getting out of their grip. Finally, they let me go. I'm breathing heavily. I have to hit something, or throw something. The closest thing was the chair I was just sitting on. My hands grip onto it and I hold it above me, I hear shouts telling me to stop but I didn't. I throw it out the set window shattering the glass. My breaths fell short. Quickly, I walk off set before anyone else wanted to tell me what'd I just done was just plain cruelty. I slam the doors open exiting the set.</p><p>The sun is going down as I stand alone looking at the trees that are farther than I am. I wish I could disappear. Never look back so the pain would go away. All I know is if I did disappear the hurt would never leave me; just make things worse thinking I'm giving Chad and Kally more time to sneak around behind my back. It amazes me how loyal I've been with her and how she's done this to me; twice. I've done my part in our relationship. Given her, my heart but all she did was shatter it to thousands of pieces. Was it worth it to work our relationship out? Should I just call her and tell her we're over? I told her twice I'll love her no matter what but I don't think I can say that anymore because the feeling isn't mutual.</p><p>I reach down in my pocket for a cigarette. When I bring it to my lips I light it puffing out a cloud of smoke. The wind comes in flowing through my dark hair. So much for not wanting to lose my job. I couldn't hold it all inside me anymore, it was causing me so much stress I thought my brain was going to explode. I take another drag from my cigarette. I look down flicking the ashes to the ground. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming behind me. I don't bother to look who it is.</p><p>"I've never seen you smoke offset?" Evan asked more than stated.</p><p>"What's it to you?" I ask bringing the cigarette between my lips once more.</p><p>He doesn't answer just looks at the view with me. "What was that back there? If you don't mind me asking-"</p><p>"He's sleeping with my fucking girlfriend," I interrupt him.</p><p>He sighs deeply, "I'm sorry man." Is all he said. Like I don't feel sorry for myself already. He looks back when there's another pair of steps walking towards us. I swear if it's Chad I'm going to knock him the fuck out.</p><p>"Dylan," I look back. It's Paul. "I think you should go home. Cool off a bit, I think that's it for today." His tone sounded disappointed more than sentimental.</p><p>As if I wanted to go home to her. "All right, whatever." I flick the cigarette to the ground. I walk to my trailer. When I look at the clock it's six o'clock. She is definitely home from work.</p><p>I grab my things zipping the suitcase. I just hope Kally isn't at my house.</p><p>----</p><p>The plane landed thirty minutes ago. I sit in the taxi looking outside the window. It's nine pm here, the rain was light but soon will get heavier. I couldn't drain out what happened. It was hard to get it to leave my mind.</p><p>"Okay, that'll be twenty bucks." The man said turning his head back to me.</p><p>I nodded then handed him the twenty dollars. I stepped out of the taxi holding my two suitcases. When I got to my feet I looked up noticing my light was on. She was there.</p><p>I fetch out my keys my hands shaking as I put it in the door knob. I turn it unlocking the door. My heart sinks when I move inside closing the door lightly behind me. I look up my sad eyes watching her come to the living room from the kitchen. Her hair is up in a bun which she hardly wore it like that. She's wearing her blue sweats and her purple sweater. Kally stops walking when she spots me.</p><p>"Dylan?" She says more of a question. She's shocked to see me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be filming."</p><p>"I got sent home." I said putting my suitcases down. I hang my coat up.</p><p>"How come? What happened?" She asked walking over to me.</p><p>I don't know where to start. She should be telling me what happened while I was gone, but I might as well start, "Chad told me." Kally's face falls, "Also, he came into my trailer talking about how if there's no trust there's no relationship. Him asking me whether pink is a good color for women... How the fuck am I supossed to know Kally he had a smirk on his face when he said that. I dont know if you noticed Kally but I am not a fucken expert in fashion.... It doesn't take a genius to understand what he was talking about." her eyebrows raise, I continue "but Chad didn't tell me anything he just tormented me. Saying you'll tell me if you want because your undecided of what you want or as he put it who you want." I repeat Chad's words. They send a knife through my heart.</p><p>"Dylan." Is all that comes out of her mouth.</p><p>"So I wanted to hurt him. Ooh, I did want to so bad. But instead, I threw a chair out the window." Her face turns to shock and her hand falls over her heart. I can tell by her face she's worried about him. I let out a small laugh, "Don't worry he's okay."</p><p>"That's not what I-"</p><p>"Oh cut the shit, Kally. Did you do him?"</p><p>She crosses her arms over her chest, she doesn't look me in the eye they fall to the floor, "No."</p><p>"Like I'll believe that."</p><p>Kally stammers, "We didn't. We almost... did..."</p><p>Those words left me numb, "Here!!!?" I shout at her. A vein pops out of my forehead and neck. My eyeballs practically pop out of my skull.</p><p>"No! It was at my place! After I left the party he- told me how he felt and I told him I felt the same way. We kissed he brought me to my kitchen he," she pursed her lips together before parting them once more. She looked up this time her eyes meeting mine. "He was about to pull down my underwear till I told him that I couldn't do that to you."</p><p>I'm about to regret what I'm about to say. "Did you want to?" My tone calm and steady. My face relaxed waiting for her response.</p><p>Tears fill her eyes, her bottom lip quivering. She sighs deeply her body beginning to shake. "Yes."</p><p>The thought of another man pleasing the woman I loved made me want to hurl. She didn't want me anymore. I nod my head holding back my tears by looking down.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispers through the pain of tears. Kally walks closer to me grabbing my hands. I move them around backing away from her but she keeps coming closer. I close my eyes wanting this nightmare to end. "I love you,"</p><p>"You don't." My voice cracking. A tear falls.</p><p>"I do, Dylan." She grabs my face.</p><p>"Don't lie." I move my face away from her hands.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"Dylan!" This time I push her away from me.</p><p>"I said get the fuck out of my house!" Kally holds onto the couch catching herself from falling to the floor. I hate myself for being aggressive with her.</p><p>When she's back on her feet she nods her head. Kally wipes her tears away then sniffles. She grabs her coat and purse, she looks at me with tearful eyes. Her cheeks red along with her eyes. As Kally opens the door she turns her head to the side without looking at me. She wants to say something but can't bring herself to do it. Finally, she turns away closing my door behind her.</p><p>So much for going home to cool down... This only made my blood boil more.</p><p>A/N: I loved writing this chapter so much! I hope you enjoy reading it! Remember to vote and comment!!! It would mean so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I made it to my house. I couldn't sleep. My hair was drenched in rain, but I didn't mind. I couldn't bring myself to shower. Everything that just went down with Dylan I felt like the worst human being in the world; the worst girlfriend in the universe.</p><p>His face after I admitted I did want to sleep with my Chad wouldn't leave my mind. He was broken, hurt, betrayed. Dylan had every right to be mad at me. I deserved it. I couldn't believe he threw a chair on set. Worse is that I wonder if he got kicked off the movie. Everything was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten close to Chad.</p><p>The fact that Chad said those words to Dylan tormenting him. It was like this was all just a game to him. For me, I actually do have feelings for him. Although, it looked like he was just using me. Maybe I'm just looking too much into it. Perhaps he was trying to convince Dylan to dump me so he and I can be together. But... Was that what I wanted? To be with Chad? Sure I had feelings for him but- I can't leave Dylan.</p><p>The morning sun came up. I barely slept for more than two hours. Sitting up cracking my neck I turn to look at my phone. There are no messages from Dylan... Or Chad.</p><p>I shouldn't be thinking of either of them right now. This whole thing was a huge mess.</p><p>Maybe I should change Jamie's grade right now so he won't bother me tomorrow which is Monday. There was a school dance happening on Wednesday. It's gonna take Monday and Tuesday to set it up for the end of the month dance. I knew I'd have to help tomorrow, stay longer but all I wanted to do was stay home.</p><p>I grab my laptop pulling up the grading system. When I looked at my other students the project helped their grades a lot. Jamie on the other hand has a sixty-five. I don't really want to give him a grade he doesn't deserve since he didn't hand anything in. I wonder if he told Dylan about Chad and me... Yet again I don't think the little brat could ever get in touch with Dylan. And a deal is a deal, but I am certainly not giving him an A since he didn't even do the assignment.</p><p>I open Jamie's grade. I move my mouse under the column where the project is. I type in seventy-eight for the project grade. My finger hovers over the enter button. This is wrong on so many levels. But do I really have a choice? I press enter and it changes his grade to a seventy-two average for the remainder of the year.  That little rat got what he wanted. He better leave me alone from now on.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!!:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Furthermore, the worst night. I couldn't sleep, dream, couldn't forget about her. The fact that she has torn me in so many ways I didn't think possible left me to wonder why I was thinking about her at all. Yes, I still love her; I don't think I'll ever stop.</p><p>Kally was the light of my life. But right now we are in the dark. Soon we'd find our way out but till that happens Kally and I have to keep apart. Better yet I hope she learned her lesson and will stop seeing Chad. It's the least I deserve.</p><p>Paul called me this morning. He said since we're about done with the movie there's going to be a little party. I would have invited Kally if she wasn't being such a bad girlfriend. That's right, we didn't intentionally break up. I guess we're just in a huge fight, something inside me felt there was going to be a breaking point to where I'll really end our relationship. Until then I hope she dials things down.</p><p>I put on a pair of khakis pants; a dark blue button-up shirt along with my brown dress shoes. I fix my hair in the mirror wondering why I'm trying to even look decent. Inside I was a complete wreck. She hasn't bothered to call or text me, I didn't bother either. We need all the space we can get.</p><p>I walk out of my house locking the door behind me. I get in the taxi to take me to the airport. This better be one hell of a party... I need to get my mind off of this situation with Kal.</p><p>------</p><p>"Dylan, I'm so glad you could make it," Paul mentions walking up to me holding out his hand for me to shake.</p><p>"Pleasure to be here, Paul." I shake his hand.</p><p>"Enjoy yourself for any snacks. We're wrapped up with the movie so try not to break anything." He jokes before walking off.</p><p>That's right, we were about wrapped up with the movie. I have one more scene but that's not important. It's a quick scene just of me behind bars and my dad next to me in the other cell zooming out fading to a black screen. I assume we'll shoot that scene today after the party.</p><p>"Hey Dylan," Evan says sitting next to me handing me a beer.</p><p>"Sup," I take the beer-drinking it.</p><p>"Everything all right with..." He leads on hoping I'd catch what he's putting out.</p><p>"No." Is all I manage to say.</p><p>He sighs then leans back in his chair, "He's here you know. Just in case you thought he was there with your girl. Maybe he learned his lesson and he'll stop seeing her." Evan says trying to comfort me.</p><p>I know he didn't learn shit. There wasn't anything that was going to stop him from seeing Kally. "Yeah. That'll be the day." I mumble under my breath. I take another sip of my beer.</p><p>There's music playing people dancing. Everyone is having a fabulous time except me. Since Evan said Chad is here I wonder where he is exactly. I still have a little steam inside me so I can't say if I'll punch him or not.</p><p>I chug my beer down then stand to get another one. Suddenly my phone rings. When I fetch it out of my pocket it's her. I look at everyone having a good time. I shouldn't answer and have fun with them but I'm just in no mood. I walk away to be able to hear her away from the music.</p><p>I wonder before picking up the call. What the hell could she have to say to me? I press answer then bring the phone to my ear in a sigh.</p><p>"Dylan." I hear her voice sending shivers down my spine. I haven't heard her voice since our fight.</p><p>"What Kally?" I stumble my words.</p><p>She sighs through the other line, "I hate how things turned out between us... I want us to work so, I- there's a school party happening on Wednesday and I'd really like you to come and help out. Then after maybe we can talk." She pauses, "What do you think?"</p><p>I look down kicking a rock. Should I say no? She was making an effort. "Fine Kal. What time?" I ask her.</p><p>"Hey! Dylan! Get over here! We're doing beer pong!" Evan shouts with laughter. It seemed he had a drink too many.</p><p>"Wait I didn't hear you? What time?" I spoke louder on the phone.</p><p>"What Dylan? I can't hear you."</p><p>"Nevermind I'll be there." I hang up the phone. I wasn't sure what time she said but I'm pretty sure I heard ten o'clock. That's pretty late for a party but it is the end of the month for the school.</p><p>I put my phone back in my pocket. I walk over to see Chad waiting to play beer pong.</p><p>"You expect me to play against this amateur?" I point to Chad turning my head to Evan.</p><p>"He wanted to verse you." He explained with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>I let out a huff through my nose. Whatever if he wanted to play... Game on.</p><p>"I'll go first," he says with a smile.</p><p>"Whatever." I shrug my shoulders. He bounces the ball making it in. He has a smug look on his face.</p><p>"Drink up, O'Brien."</p><p>"No problem." I pick up the drink gulping it down. I've mastered beer pong many times, this was child's play. I put the cup down wiping my lips with my sleeve. I released a sigh of content happy with my drink. "My turn."</p><p>I bounce the ball making it right in the middle. Chad doesn't take his eyes off of me and drinks the cup. I don't get what Kally saw in him. Why wasn't I the only guy in her eyes?</p><p>He makes it in again and I drink up. I miss.</p><p>"Damn, I thought this was your game, Dylan?" He questions.</p><p>Chad makes it in again. Again. Again. And again. I drink up and he throws his hands in the air. "Good game man but... You look awful, you better sit down." He says as I see multiple of him. There's no other way to put it than I am drunk.</p><p>"Fuck you Chad-" my words slur. I stumble around heading to my trailer. Half of the equipment is gone but most trailers are still here. Before I go I grab another beer. I need to drink my pain away. To be honest I let Chad win. It was the only way to drink than someone telling me to slow down on the boos. I open my trailer door almost falling backward. I grip onto the door frame exhaling. I close the door behind me sitting on the floor with my knees to my chest and my face outward.</p><p>I look for my Marlboro cigarettes. The loud music pounding from ear to ear I needed to getaway. I light the cigarette setting the lighter on the floor. I take a puff blowing out a cloud of smoke. There was nothing leaving my mind of Kally. She was the only girl I ever wanted. The only girl I ever needed. If she saw me now she would be disappointed. But I know I would just tell her she made me do this to myself. A drunken mess.</p><p>I take out my phone opening my camera roll. I look at her. Her gorgeous dark short hair, green eyes, bright smile. The times she would take my phone and master her selfies. I take another drag of my cigarette. My thumb slides to the next photo but it's not a photo. It's a video. Without giving it a thought, I press play.</p><p>"Dylan you look so good right now," Kally shouts spinning around in my backyard. We'd just gotten a little wasted that day. It was months after our fight with Tommy. We've gotten closer ever since. She claimed we drink ourselves dumb if the Mets won. Which they did.</p><p>"Baby, come over here before you fall down," I told her motioning her to me.</p><p>Kally looked straight at my phone blowing me a kiss. "Put that thing away," she exclaimed her tone slurring every minute she talked.</p><p>"You are drunk," I flip the camera to face us both as she's clinging onto me kissing my cheek repeatedly. I smiled at the camera as she kisses me more.</p><p>Kally moved her lips to my ear, "I want you, Dyl."</p><p>I put the cigarette between my lips turning up the volume. I missed her too much.</p><p>"What's that babe?" I joked a little chuckle leaving my throat.</p><p>"Dylan- do not make me say it again." Kally moved her lips to my neck.</p><p>I sigh deeply at how much I missed her sexy voice.</p><p>"Okay, maybe I should cut this video. You are drunk and hor-" the video stopped because Kally grabbed my phone stopping the video then shutting it off.</p><p>If only she wanted me now. She was the most beautiful, sexiest, kind, sweet, funny, heartfelt girl I've ever met. I don't know what happened. My feelings for her never changed, I guess she got bored. I move my thumb to look at her more. Us more. The pictures of our hands holding. Our kisses. Kally passed out on my bed laying on her stomach in just her underwear. I stumble across a picture that made me stare for a while. It was the first picture her and I ever took together. The day I had to go film The Education of Fredrick Fitzell. She was barely awake and still in PJs. I wish we could go back to that day. I'd give anything to be on good terms with Kally Bakers' right now.</p><p>I lock screen my phone throwing it to the floor. I run my fingers through my thick dark hair out of frustration. The cigarette reached the end and I take out another one lighting it. I breathe deeply standing up then stumbling back down. I let out a grunt as I hit my back against the chair behind me. I close my eyes letting my head fall.</p><p>Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I look up. "Who is it?" I shout.</p><p>The door opens slowly but I don't recognize the person. I squint my eyes noticing a tall girl in a green romper. Her long dirty blonde hair passing her breast. Her brown eyes looking back at me, her tan beach skin dancing off the sunlight through the blinds.</p><p>"Wow, you look like shit." She says with her hands in her dress's pockets.</p><p>I scoff looking away from her. "Don't I know it." I take another drag from my cigarette.</p><p>The young woman walks over holding her hand out.</p><p>"You're not getting me out of here," I explain to her with a shake of my head. </p><p>"No silly. Hand me a cigarette." She started sitting in front of me.</p><p>I raised my eyebrows, I didn't expect that. I give her the pack and lean over to grab the lighter handing it to her. "Here," she takes it lighting the cigarette. "Who are you?" I asked looking at her.</p><p>She smiles, "I'm the producer's daughter. My mom just dropped me off. Said there's a huge actor here that was having a horrible time." She pouts moving her head down.</p><p>A grin creeps the corner of my lips. "Yeah," I say my voice raspy and tired. "I'm having a joyful time."</p><p>"Seems like it right? Drinking yourself away... Now tell me why are you so upset?"</p><p>"My girlfriend cheated on me."</p><p>She makes an O shape with her mouth, "Oooohh that's gotta hurt. Who would cheat on the great Dylan O'Brien?" She asked taking a drag from her cigarette, "You're so hot." She says checking me out.</p><p>I clear my throat moving my hands to sit up properly. "Uh,"</p><p>"Violet? Violet!" I hear Paul shouting for his daughter.</p><p>"Looks like your pops wants you," I tell her hoping she'll leave me alone. No matter how much I was upset with Kally. I couldn't do this to her.</p><p>"In here Dad!" She shouts.</p><p>I give her a confused look. Why couldn't she just go out there to him?</p><p>Suddenly footsteps come up from my trailer. He swings the door open. He looks at me then at her, after he looks at what's between her middle and index finger. "Smoking?!" He shouts. "Come with me," he rushes over yanking her up by the wrist.</p><p>"Dad you're so embarrassing." She mumbles. Paul exits my trailer closing the door behind him. This party blew, I don't even know why I came here in the first place. I finished the cigarette throwing it in the trash. Kally's party on Wednesday better be a blast. Otherwise, if she fucks up again... I'm going to have to call our relationship quits. Wednesday will be the last straw.</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>I'm back in NY after shooting my last scene yesterday. I was glad to get that movie over with so I don't have to see Chad anymore. Well, who knows if that would be the last of him? His niece probably wants him at that party Wednesday. Today is Tuesday so whatever happens tomorrow happens... I'm done with these games.</p><p>I pull in the movie theaters parking lot. Today we're having a private screening for the movie and I invited my parents. I was a little early. I had to get the reek of liquor and cigarettes off of me or I'd never hear the end of it from my dad. I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets.</p><p>The movie didn't start until twelve pm. And I made it here at ten fifty. There were some people arriving early. I even saw Violet Paul's daughter but Paul held her close. As if I wanted her, I still have eyes for only one person. Although, I didn't invite her.</p><p>I looked down at my watch noticing it's almost twelve my parents should be here.</p><p>"You coming inside Dyl?" Evan asked before walking through doors.</p><p>I turn my head to him, "I'm waiting for my parents." I tell him. He nods his head then walks inside. Soon enough I see them pull up. A huge smile spreads across my face. I don't think I've ever been happier to see my parents. Furthermore, I don't think I've ever smiled lately.</p><p>My mom comes around the car and brings me into a hug.</p><p>"Hey, mom," I hug her.</p><p>My dad stands next to my mom, "Hello, Dylan." He hugs me.</p><p>"Hey, Dad." I grin.</p><p>I put my hands in my pockets bouncing on the heel of my shoes. My mom starts to look around, I wonder why.</p><p>"Honey, where's Kally?" She asks. My heart sinks at her name. I was hoping this wouldn't be brought up.</p><p>"Let's go inside shall we?" I change the subject throwing my arm over my mom's shoulder walking into the theater.</p><p>My mom dad and I sit in the middle while the movie is playing. I can't help but get flashbacks to when Kally and I were in the same room and she was sitting at the top and I was down below and I couldn't stop myself from turning my head to look at her. Every time I looked at her she would look straight ahead but move her eyes down to me with desire trying to hide her cute smile.</p><p>That brought a sly smile to my lips. If we can go back to those days I would in a flash. But couples fight right? Well, cheating is over the limit...</p><p>We reached the end of the movie and everyone started to clap. I didn't even realize, the remainder of the time I was in another world thinking of her. She was like my personal brand of heroin. And I was addicted.</p><p>"Dylan..." My mom started as we walked out of the theater, "What's wrong? You haven't said a word." She said with her hand on my back. I've tried to dodge that too but I guess I can't.</p><p>"Come home Dylan, have dinner with us. And when your ready you can talk to us." My dad gestures walking to the car.</p><p>I nod my head walking to their car. I get in the backseat buckling my seatbelt. I took a taxi to the theater. I knew my parents would invite me to dinner. My dad took off backing away from the theater. I stared out of the window my hand holding my chin up. I would never admit it but I was looking forward to seeing Kally, better yet I was ready for what ever she had to say to me after the party.</p><p>My parents parked in their driveway and I climbed out of the car. My mom flashed me a smile before walking into the house. I walked in after them looking around, nothing's changed. Everything looks the same.</p><p>"Dylan, you mind helping your mom with dinner?" My dad asked turning on the football game.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." I tell him then walking over to the kitchen. My mom takes out chicken and bread crumbs. She's about to make her delicious chicken parm.</p><p>"Now are you going to tell me why you're so upset?" She asked drying her hands with a cloth.</p><p>I look down at the floor, "I don't know where to start," I say in a low tone.</p><p>"It's that bad?" She asked pausing before turning on the stove.</p><p>I nod my head slowly. I scratch the stumble on my chin shifting my stare from the ground to my mom. "Kally cheated on me with my Co-star. She's been lying to me for a while now I haven't seen her since our argument on Saturday."</p><p>My mom looks at me with hurt in her eyes, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She walks over to me bringing me in a hug. "Did you break up?" She asked still clinging onto me.</p><p>"I don't know, I still love her isn't that horrible?" I questioned with a low chuckle. She pulled away holding me by my shoulders.</p><p>"If there's any part of you that thinks there's still a chance with the two of you... I don't think it's such a horrible thing. Although, I'm going to have to talk to her for breaking my son's heart." She pauses holding back a laugh, "But I always thought she was a good girl. She's probably confused give her some time everything always works out in the end." She finishes patting me on the shoulder.</p><p>I smile, maybe she's right. Hopefully, there is a chance for us.</p><p>A/N; Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>I attach my diamond studs to my right ear next to my left. I wear my Two hearts forever; one Diamond; Rose Gold over Silver &amp; Sterling Silver Heart Pendant that Dylan got me. I feel terrible wearing it, I didn't deserve it because I've been unloyal... But I think it'll show him how much he still means to me.</p><p>I haven't spoken or heard from Chad in days. His touch I've craved was fading away every minute I thought Dylan. I ask myself if the reason why I hadn't heard from Chad is that he's over me... Done with using me to fuck with Dylan. Although Dylan is pretty pissed with me. If I tell him that he'll want to hurt Chad even more than ever for messing with my feelings.</p><p>The school's theme is prom night for staff and students. The students had prom last month but since it's the end of the month and the Principal ran a poll; everyone picked that theme. I wore a dark blue lace dress with a slit showing my right leg. My hair is curled pushed behind my shoulders. I wore my dark blue heels hoping I wouldn't be doing any dancing tonight because heels aren't really my friend. I once almost broke my ankle during a dance at my aunt's wedding.</p><p>The clock read five-thirty. I hope Dylan heard the time right. It felt weird if I rang him again, who knows if he'll even pick up. Our last phone call was not very long and there was loud music. Seems he was doing fine without me.</p><p>I walk down my stairs making sure I don't trip over my dress. My black coat is hanging on the rack by the front door. It makes me think of Saturday when Dylan pushed me away from him. After everything I put him through, he finally let all the anger out in that shove. I didn't like it but I guess it's what I deserved.</p><p>I grabbed my purse along with my coat heading out to a party that determined if Dylan and I will ever be okay again.</p><p>-----</p><p>The music is pounding wall to wall. The punch is going mainly on the floor as kids bump into each other. The other teachers are either talking to one another or having a fun time. Students are in a circle dancing their hearts out. While I'm in a corner drinking punch that's more than likely spiked alone waiting for my boyfriend to show. If I have the right to even still call him that.</p><p>The subs are going as kids take one large bite destroying their appetite for the rest of the night. Others are outside in the back passing a joint as if they wouldn't get caught. Of course, I see Jamie with that crowd I still can't believe he's going to be a senior next year. Hopefully, they don't promote me to teach seniors.</p><p>My eyes wander to heads bumping to the beats, kids jumping fist-pumping, to someone standing with their hands in their pockets staring back at me with a small smile. My heart thumps out of my chest. It's more of a why you feeling? Rather than I can't believe you're here feeling.</p><p>"You actually came?" He shouts over the music his smiling growing ear to ear.</p><p>I don't want to talk to him, he must know everything that happened and he's still mind fucking with me. "Stay away from me Chad... Haven't you done enough?" I yelled throwing my cup in the garbage. Dylan can walk in any minute now. If he sees me with him it'll blow everything over. Over the loud music around me, I still hear his footsteps creeping behind me every step I took.</p><p>"Let's dance."</p><p>I stop in my tracks turning my face to him, "Why?" Is all I manage to say. His daunting hazel eyes peering before me practically staring into my soul.</p><p>"Because if we can never be together I want to feel you one last time, it's only nine fifty-four." He says holding out his hand for me to grab. I know I shouldn't but maybe this was it between Dylan and I. Already four hours into the party and he wasn't here. My eyes look to his hand. I bite my lip as my hand holds his. He smirks guiding us to the dance floor as a slow song starts.</p><p>Chad put his hand to my lower back holding me tightly. My palm was against his as we swayed slowly to the rhythm. I rested my other hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Why are you messing with my feelings?" I whisper into him steadily enough for him to hear.</p><p>"I'd do no such thing, Kally." He moved his hand up and down my back comforting me. I look up at him his eyes beaming back at me.</p><p>I looked past him reading the clock. Its ten pm just about the time the party is over. Dylan was a no show. I guess this is where we stand. Students started exiting out of the building through the back doors. Others were still swaying to the last song.</p><p>"What's on that cute little mind of yours?" He questioned staring at me while I was looking around.</p><p>I had too many questions to ask him. I couldn't do it here not if Dylan was going to show. I move out of his grip taking his hand in mine. Together we walk to my classroom on the other end of the hall. My heels clank on the hard floor, I was surprised I hadn't fallen dancing. My hand leaves his when I walk into my classroom. I pump them together as I walk slowly to my desk wondering how I'm going to put together the words that have been gnawing at my brain for so long now.</p><p>Finally, I lean against my desk my hands gripping the edges as I look up at him. "Did you just use me to make Dylan's life a living hell?" I asked finally getting that burden off of my chest.</p><p>Chad shakes his head lightly, he walks over to me. I want to move but I stay where I am. "No." He started moving his hand to my cheek, "I like you, Kally. Just like when I told you at your house. And Dylan didn't make it so easy on you either."</p><p>My brows furrow, my lips tightened before they part, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"He had the producer's daughter in his trailer on Monday for the movie party that he didn't invite you too... Yeah, he was wrecked. Drinking smoking with her. Not so sure he cares about you anymore Kally... I mean why isn't he here with you? You did invite him right?" He nodded his head meaning he already knew the answer to that. "I think it's time for you to forget about him. Don't you?" Chad looks from my eyes to my lips. Before he even gave me a chance to respond he pressed his lips against mine gently. My one hand is holding me up by the desk to not fall; the other is cupping his cheek. Chad holds my face with his left hand. We part our kiss our foreheads touching.</p><p>"I'm not so sure Cha-" he kisses me again this time with more aggression. Chad moves his left hand to the slit of my dress moving my leg to wrap around his. "Chad-" I breath out through our kiss. He strokes my thigh with his big hand. It was odd though I didn't feel any sparks like I did when he felt around me at my house. I wrap my arms around him leaning onto the desk as he lifts my leg up higher around him. My hands get tangled in his thick dark brown locks. Still nothing.</p><p>"What the fuck?" I hear a young girl's voice call out from the door. Mine and Chad's lips disconnect when we look to the girl with her jaw wide open her eyes watering.</p><p>"Lauren?" He breathed out trying to catch his breath. Not even seconds later a dark-haired man wearing a tuxedo strolls behind her. Oh no, I didn't even realize Chad and I haven't parted ways from each other. His left hand is up my dress while my arms are hung around his neck.</p><p>Lauren starts crying running away. Chad let's go of me immediately rushing to Lauren out the hall. Dylan stares at me blankly walking in the classroom. His lips together his eyelids dropped halfway. Looking like he was completely done with my shit. I stood up tall fixing my dress moving my hair behind my shoulders.</p><p>"You seriously couldn't wait for me?" He says in a whisper walking into the classroom.</p><p>I bite my bottom lip, I look to the ground fiddling with my fingers. "I- I thought you weren't coming."</p><p>"So you kiss him? You told me to be here by ten... I'm here." He says with his hands spread out beside him a forced smile on his face.</p><p>I look up, "The party started at six? I told you that... Maybe if you didn't have a girl in your trailer and you smoking and drinking yourself dumb you would have heard me!" I shout to him crossing my arms.</p><p>He scoffs, "Who told you that? Your little side piece? I didn't do anything with her. She was the producer's daughter she just wanted to smoke. So I gave her a cigarette she asked me why I'm upset... Why am I drinking and smoking a whole pack because my girlfriend is cheating on me repeatedly!" He states his voice raising after every word. "And she said I was hot but I got uncomfortable because even though I was pissed with you... I couldn't do that to you. So her father took her out which I was glad. So nice going believing that prick over than hearing it from me. Because oh... I don't keep things for you, Kally." He finishes a thin space between us. Dylan's eyes wander from my face to my neck. His hand comes up touching the necklace he got me his long finger tracing it sending shivers through my body. He grins, "You thought if you wore this everything would be okay?" He laughs with sarcasm. "Bullshit."</p><p>Dylan steps back. He turns on his feet heading for the door. When he stops he turns his head looking at me from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"You and I are done..."</p><p>The words break my heart I don't think it'll ever be able to heal again.</p><p>"Kally, don't ever, ever fucking call me ever again." Dylan turned leaving me alone in the classroom that started our never-ending problems.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>The sun is up blinding me. I roll over on my back rubbing my tired eyes. The day had only just started and I wanted to go back to sleep. I turned to look at the clock it was twelve-thirty pm. So much for never waking up at a decent time. I sat at the edge of my bed cracking my neck.</p><p>After I grabbed my black T-shirt from my floor throwing it on. I was in no mood to be home today. I walked over to the other side of my bed grabbing my khakis pants. I slid them on buttoning the button zippering up my pants. I loud out a sigh of distraught not sure how today is going to end up for me.</p><p>All I wanted was to forget my problems for once. I needed to have fun, let loose. Walking toward my mirror I at least fix my hair. I comb the knots out as my hair was getting thicker by the minute. My beard was growing a lot but not enough to have to shave it. I guess stressing does really make you age quicker. Which is why I had to forget today.</p><p>I grabbed my cell phone stuffing it in my pants pocket. The other pocket held my Marlboro cigarettes. I slipped on my overworn green Adidas. Those things were damn right destroyed but I never bothered to buy a new pair. I ran down my steps quickly. The weather was getting hotter in New York. It was summer in just a couple of weeks. They better have the AC cranked at the bar.</p><p>I grabbed my car keys then swung my front door open. I didn't expect to see her... The person I was trying to forget.</p><p>She stood there idly her hands behind her back.</p><p>"What?" I said my hand resting on the door frame.</p><p>She moved her hands from the back of her to the front. "I just came to give you this," she says handing me the spare key I made her to get into my house.</p><p>"Okay." I shrug my shoulders taking the key from her hand. "Goodbye," I tell her closing my door walking past her.</p><p>"Wait!" She pleaded turning my way.</p><p>I stopped, "What is it?"</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you. The kiss didn't mean anything. Chad kissed me." She started her eyes in deep sadness. "If it makes you feel better I didn't feel sparks or anything when he and I kissed." She said.</p><p>I look at her not knowing how to respond. Just because she didn't feel anything doesn't mean she wouldn't go back to him.</p><p>"Look, we need space like I can't keep- Kally you are in love with two men and I can't love you knowing that you have feelings for someone else... I'm not saying that you have to be with me I'm just saying that I'm done with this Kally.... we need some space. I'm not so..." I don't want to tell her I'm not over her because it'll hurt me too much, probably hurt her more. "Just please leave me alone." I leave her with that walking towards my car. I get inside starting my car. I see her in the left side of my mirror as she walks to her car.</p><p>If she was hurting she should imagine how I was feeling.</p><p>"This is not what I wanted to happen today," I say to myself in a low tone. "I need to get away." Finally, I drive off to the bar.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Hit me again," I say to the bartender.</p><p>He pours me another shot of tequila. I grab it bringing it to my mouth throwing my head back enjoying the burning sensation dripping down my throat. I released a sigh of content happy with my drink of choice... The guy hits me again without me even having to ask.</p><p>I take the shot once more closing my eyes at how strong the taste is when I swallow it.</p><p>"Another?" He asked tipping the bottle of my shot glass.</p><p>I look up at him as my fingers are fiddling for a cigarette. "Yeah," I mention bringing the cigarette to my lips. I light it up blowing smoke out if the corner of my mouth. I pick up the shot gulping it down in a flash. Suddenly my eyes look up slowly noticing the new bartender standing before me. She stands with her hands resting on the counter her body arched poking out her ass.</p><p>"I hear you the man taking many shots. Can I join?" She asks grabbing a shot glass from under the counter.</p><p>"You just got here or something?" I asked then bringing my cigarette back to my lips.</p><p>"Nope, I was on my smoke break." She mentioned pouring herself and me a shot.</p><p>My brows furrow, "You can't smoke in here? But we can?" I asked confused about the whole thing.</p><p>She chuckled, "No, I could but sometimes a girl has to have some alone time am I right?" She asked holding up the drink.</p><p>I nodded with a smug smile. I picked up my shot clinking my glass with hers. Together we take the shot gasps escaping both of us.</p><p>"Wow, that's a strong taste." She breaths out. She moves her blonde hair out of her face revealing gorgeous blue eyes and freckles along her cheeks and nose. I couldn't help but stare.</p><p>She notices my stare traveling to her enormous breasts. Next, they shift to her name tag, "Jenna"</p><p>"Your name is Jenna?" I ask bringing my cigarette to my lips. She nods her head a flirtatious smile upon her red lips.</p><p>"How about we cut the chit chat. Another shot?" She asks holding the bottle.</p><p>"I think that's it for me," I say.</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders pouring herself a drink. Jenna gulps it down one after another. She takes another biting down onto her lemon. It's like she's trying to break the world record of gulping down tequila shots.</p><p>"Are you supposed to get drunk on the job Jen?" I ask her flicking the end of my cigarette ashes to the ground.</p><p>"As if they pay me enough. I can do whatever the hell I want." She says fixing her uniform the bar must've made her wear. Jenna wore a black V neck revealing her cleavage. She rolled her sleeves up as it was getting hot in here as the place was filling up with drunken men and woman by the minute. Her Jean shorts with tears in the front and side showed off her tone thighs. My eyes couldn't stop wandering off her perfect body.</p><p>"So!" She started over the loud voices of everyone around us along with the music pounding in our ears. "Why all the tequila shots?" She questioned leaning over the counter her one hand holding up her chin; the other tapping her manicured nails on the wooden counter.</p><p>"Uh," I pause licking my lips. "I can't remember." I ponder unable to take my gaze off of the beautiful woman in front of me.</p><p>She smiles, "Well, there's gotta be a reason: Got fired, lost a family member, got your heartbroken-"</p><p>I stop her on her tracks when I snap my finger at her, "That's the one."</p><p>She raised her eyebrows in pity, "What she do?"</p><p>"Cheated." I laugh, "I don't even know why I'm talking about it." I let out a loud groan of annoyance. "Fuck! I came here to get my mind off of her and I'm thinking about her again." I grab the tequila bottle pouring myself a shot. I take it throwing my head back loving the fire in my throat.</p><p>She moves from the counter walking over to me. Jenna stands behind me.</p><p>"What you're on break?" I questioned confused.</p><p>"Let's go play pool, huh?" She suggests with a smirk.</p><p>I grin at her, she was really something else. I don't know if it was the alcohol talking but I wanted to feel all around her. Jenna took my hand as I left my cigarette on the ashtray. She went to the other side of the table grabbing the stick. "You wanna go first?" She asked holding her stick next to her.</p><p>"Sure," I say I leaned over the pool table. I focused on the balls then made my shot. The balls scattered around the pool table. Luckily I made one in.</p><p>"Nice shot." She admired walking past me, "I can do better." She whispered in my ear before walking to the edge. I got a whiff of her alcohol breath making me want a taste. Jenna leaned in her Jean shorts revealing a glimpse of her ass. I could sense she saw me staring because she lifted her shorts higher. I swallowed hard.</p><p>Jenna made her shot shooting three balls in at once. "I am so much better than you O'Brien." She called to me resting her hand on her hip.</p><p>Wait? She knew who I was? "You know who I am?" I asked pointing to myself.</p><p>"Of course I do. I'm not gonna go crazy just because you're famous. Everyone should get treated the same. Now, it's your turn."</p><p>I admired her for treating me just like anyone else at a bar on a Thursday afternoon. I cleared my throat shooting my shot making one ball in.</p><p>I looked around noticing people starting to dance and basically leaving this world for a moment. I wanted that too, more than anything. The music got louder and louder. I finally felt at peace as the alcohol started to hit me.</p><p>The last three balls that needed to be hit rolled over to me as she hit one of them. Jenna walked to my side. She leaned over ready to aim until I moved my hand to her lower back caressing it slowly. Her eyes still on the ball she waited to see what I'd do next. Since no nobody's eyes were on us, and everyone was minding their own business like men and women, I grabbed her by her hips turning her to me. I licked my lips admiring her beautiful complexion. From her red lipstick to her smokey eye makeup. Jenna bit her bottom lip as I slid my hands inside her shirt touching her soft skin. I smirked freely as her arms were hanging beside her allowing my big veiny hands to roam around more. I move my hands to her back pulling her closer to me. Jenna throws her arms over my shoulders. Her breath meets mine as our faces are inches apart. Ending the thing we both wanted I connect my lips to hers. She gets more comfortable as well as eager as I. Jenna holds my cheek with her right hand as her other is admiring my dark locks. I part my mouth as does she when I slide my tongue inside her mouth. Jenna let out a soft moan. She deepens the kiss before we both escape for air. Her lips taste so sweet making my mind go crazy. I move my hand to her thigh wrapping it around my leg. I stroke it moving my lips from hers to her neck. Her lipstick is all over my mouth as I notice when I kiss her neck. She buries my head in her neck to kiss her more which I did. I moved my hands to her ass squeezing it.</p><p>"Dylan," Jenna breathed out short-breathed.</p><p>All of a sudden I felt woozy, light-headed. I felt like passing out. My brain was pounding like crazy. I moved my face from her neck.</p><p>"What?" She mumbled under her breath removing her leg from my reach. "Dylan?"</p><p>Suddenly everything went black when my head hit the ground.</p><p>A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Remember to vote and comment!!! ;)))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>My head is pounding like crazy. There are conversations happening around me I can't make up what they're saying. Did I make it home last night? What the hell happened yesterday?</p><p>"Arggg," I groan out loud rubbing my face.</p><p>"Good Morning." A woman's voice spoke walking over to me.</p><p>I open my eyes slowly as they focus on a woman who looks shockingly familiar. "What happened?" I asked her.</p><p>"You don't remember anything from last night do you?" She asked sitting in front of me in a pretzel.</p><p>I answer her with a shake of my head.</p><p>"I'm Jenna. We made out until you blacked out. Perhaps a bit too many drinks huh?" She reminds me with a huge smile.</p><p>"Huh..." The memory came back to me. Not all of it but I remember kissing her before I blacked out.</p><p>She smiles then looks down at her fingers. Her mouth parts as she's trying to scramble her words out, "Who's Kally?"</p><p>Wait, how does she know her? "Um, were you looking through my phone?" I asked as my brows furrow.</p><p>"No way." She paused with a giggle. "You said her name a lot in your sleep." She looks up at me her face relaxed.</p><p>Did I really? Who would've known? "Oh, well. She's the ex-girlfriend."</p><p>"Sounds like you miss her."</p><p>I nod my head in response.</p><p>"I guess you still love her?"</p><p>"You guessed correctly." I tell her sitting up groaning at my back pain.</p><p>"So, there's a festival today. Maybe this Kally girl will be there and we can make her jealous... How does that sound?" She asked a calm tone in her voice.</p><p>I raise my brows, "You'd do that? I mean you don't like me or anything-"</p><p>"Of course not, Dylan. You just needed to get away and I wanted to help you with that. Anyways since you obviously still love this girl maybe tonight will help you get her back." She assured with a huge smile upon her face.</p><p>"Wow. Okay, that actually sounds pretty good." I tell her scratching my chin. I wanted to get Kally back regardless but if I notice any hint of jealousy it means she still loves me... The way I still love her.</p><p>"So your in?" She asked holding out her hand.</p><p>I grab her hand shaking it, "I'm in."</p><p>-----</p><p>Jenna and I drive to my house. She suggested I shower and get a change of clothes unless I wanted to look like a drunken mess in front of Kal.</p><p>She was right though. I knew how much Kally hated when I was a huge mess. Jenna also suggested I shave. I picked up my razor shaving off the chunks of hair. The festival starts at six pm. Right now it was four pm. I needed a couple of hours to get ready. Jenna was already in a change of clothes. She probably went home quick then came back to the bar to wait for me to awake.</p><p>I was glad there weren't any strings attached between her and me. Of course, when Kally and I are okay I'll tell her but it's not like we were together when it happened. Just like when she kissed Chad when she and I were still dating. Who knows if she'll even be there with Chad or not. Kally was pretty predictable nowadays.</p><p>I walk out of the bathroom touching my chin as my beard is gone. I grab a short sleeve blue shirt from my drawer along with khakis pants. I look in the mirror liking who's looking back at me. It's time I pick myself together. I know what I wanted. Taking baby steps was the right way to go.</p><p>I walk down the stairs noticing Jenna looking up at me a huge smile creeping up at her face.</p><p>"You clean up nice." She jokes.</p><p>I roll my eyes playfully, "So," I start looking at my watch. "We ready?" I asked.</p><p>She stood up flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulders, "Indeed." Finally, we both walk out to my gray Sedan. This was either going to make things better or worse.</p><p>-----</p><p>The music is loud and there are people everywhere. The parade floats are huge and colorful. People are shouting cheering, others are dancing. Many others were recording the whole thing with their cell phones.</p><p>I haven't spot Kally. Maybe she was home wrecked over our break up. It pained me to know she was hurting.</p><p>"Hey, I got you fries," Jenna grabbed my attention from my wandering eyes.</p><p>"Oh, no thanks."</p><p>Jenna shrugs her shoulders then eats the fries. I turn around looking for her. She had to be here.</p><p>"Do you see her?" She shouts over the loud music.</p><p>"No I don't-" I stop when my eyes focus on a woman with dark short hair. A yellow sun dress. My heart skips a beat... It's her.</p><p>"She's beautiful," Jenna says out of the blue.</p><p>I smile, that indeed she was. Kally was one of a kind.</p><p>Of course like I said Chad is with her as is his niece Lauren. Kally doesn't seem to be having a good time when her eyes meet mine. I can see the hurt in her eyes as they travel to Jenna. At least it meant she still cared about me like I still care about her.</p><p>"Hey! Dylan!" A man's voice rips my attention away from Kally.</p><p>"Oh, hey Tommy!" I yell with a huge smile shaking his hand.</p><p>He smiles but his eyes travel to the girl next to me. "Who's this?"</p><p>"I'm Jenna. Don't worry I'm not with him." She assured him.</p><p>"Okay," he gives a confused look. I turn my head back to Kally. She's talking to Chad and Lauren.</p><p>"Uh, dude. What happened with you and Kally?" Tommy asks leaning his arms over the gate.</p><p>"She kissed the guy she's with right now."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"She also was about to sleep with him but stopped. But when I asked her if she wanted to do it. She said yes."</p><p>Tommy scoffs, I turn my head to him confused. Shouldn't he agree with me on why I should be mad?</p><p>"So what if she wanted to? I want to drink and or smoke sometimes but I don't because I know it's wrong." He pauses, Tommy takes a deep breath before continuing. "She didn't do it because she loves you too much."</p><p>I look back to Kally who can't take her gaze off of me. Was Tommy right? Had I over reacted? She told me she couldn't do that to me. Maybe at the time, she wanted to do it because she was confused. Does that mean there's still a chance for us?</p><p>"It's clear you guys still love each other. The two of you are practically eye-fucking right now."</p><p>I let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Just hear her out. You guys will find your way back to each other. It just takes time." Tommy smiles patting me on the back.</p><p>I guess I should just let fate and destiny do its magic. She and I belonged together, there was no doubt about that.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>"Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream?" Chad suggests to Lauren and me.</p><p>"Okay." Is all I manage to say.</p><p>I climbed in the passenger seat staring out the window. I can't believe I saw Dylan, and with another woman. They didn't seem to be together since she was very distant and looking at other guys. Then Tommy said some things to Dylan. I wondered what they were because Dylan couldn't keep his eyes off of me; and I couldn't keep mine off of him.</p><p>It's been rough not being on good terms with him. Giving him back his spare key made my heart sink to the ground.</p><p>After the dance at the school. Chad told Lauren how he feels about me and how I felt about him and she accepted it. She was just a little shock, Chad assumed he and I should give it a try. But after just breaking up with Dylan I couldn't bring my heart to be in a new relationship, especially not with Chad. He accepted that and we're just hanging out talking I guess you can call it that. I haven't gotten physical with him. We haven't kissed since the night at school.</p><p>"Hey, we're here Kally." Chad gripped my attention.</p><p>"Oh, all right."</p><p>We walk out to the ice cream shop. Lauren orders a frosty, Chad vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. I tell him I don't want anything as I find a place for us to sit. While they're waiting for their ice cream I look at my phone. I unlock it and pull up a picture of Dylan and I. A grin creeps up the corner of my lip. I missed him so much.</p><p>"You sure you don't want anything?" Chad asked walking over with his giant ice cream cone.</p><p>I put my phone facing down then look at him as he sits across from me. "I'm sure."</p><p>Chad nods his head, Lauren is playing with the Pac-Man machine while eating her frosty.</p><p>"So, I wanted to tell you I landed a role in a new movie. It's a romantic one." Chad mentions licking his ice cream.</p><p>"Wow, that's great," I say with no enthusiasm in my voice. There was no point in trying to cheer myself up if I was already down.</p><p>"Yeah, so I won't be gone long. I mean Lauren is halfway done with school. Her parents will be home more which she's excited about." He mentions.</p><p>All I can do is nod and stare at the napkins between us.</p><p>Overall the whole thing with Chad, me, and Dylan... He really was a nice caring guy: Cared for Lauren, practically raised her, he came home away from set many times to make sure Lauren was okay, also to see me...</p><p>"Kally? Are you okay?" He asked wiping the corner of his lips with a napkin.</p><p>"Oh, yes I'm fine. I guess just a little tired from the festival that's all." I wondered if he even saw Dylan there. What would he have done? I guess I just have to wait and see what happens between Chad and me.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad's P.O.V</p><p>Kally hasn't been herself these past couple days. We haven't even kissed since the dance at the school. Now that she has a little less time to work since students barely go to school in the last week- I wonder what she'll do without me here.</p><p>Sure she'll look up things to do while the two months of school is out but while I'm gone I wonder if she'll want me home more. Things haven't been like how the first time we kissed in her home.</p><p>The filming for the movie is taking place in Virginia. I wonder what it'll be like there. Arizona was always hot. Maybe this will give Kally some time to think about what she wants with us. This whole thing "taking a little time before being together because of Dylan" was getting old. We both knew what we wanted and he dumped her - so why isn't she letting me be with her?</p><p>The plane ride was fine just like any other time I've been on a plane. The woman gave me champagne which I was glad after the morning I had making it to the airport.</p><p>"You sure you're going to be fine with me gone?" I ask Kally buttoning my shirt up.</p><p>She nods her head slowly staring at the wall in front of her.</p><p>I let out a deep sigh walking over to her at the edge of the bed. Kally came over early in the morning to make sure to say goodbye.</p><p>"Look, I don't know what's going through your mind but... I hope you get through your senses and realize what you want. Because I know what I want." I rub her shoulder. Kally nods her head as her eyes are still glued to the wall.</p><p>"Have fun in Virginia, Chad." She mumbled under breath. Kally hadn't smiled in a while.</p><p>I got that was my cue to leave but she turned to me and flashed me a grin.</p><p>"And you have fun on your last few days of teaching. But don't worry I'll be back the day after tomorrow and I'll tell you all about the day I had." I kiss her head and stand to grab my suitcase and coat. "I'll see you soon," I tell her then leave the room. Kally said she would hang with Lauren for a few till her parents came home. I was glad for that because Lauren always adored Kally. Even more now that we were more than just friends, well almost.</p><p>I walk onto set waving and smiling to the people around. The set director immediately let me know over the phone to go-to hair and make-up right when I get here. It was understandable because he wanted to get the movie started right away.</p><p>"Chad?" A woman asked.</p><p>I nodded, she must be the person to mess with my hair.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am,"</p><p>"Great. Sit here." She patted the chair in front of her. I followed her orders and sat down on the chair looking myself in the mirror. My hair grew longer and I hadn't even realized. My beard was fine though, although maybe she'll shave it off though. The lady who told me to sit here walks off to get more hair products.</p><p>"Hey," a woman's voice calls out sitting in the chair next to me.</p><p>I turn my head to see a light brown hair, brown eyes tall woman sitting before me. She had long toned legs one crossed over the other.</p><p>"Hello," I reply then facing forward again.</p><p>"I'm Mandy Will. Your co-star," she mentions holding out her hand.</p><p>I lean towards her holding out my hand to shake hers, "Hello, I'm Chad Laker."</p><p>She smiles hard, one that makes me go nuts. "So I've never heard of you before are you new to the industry?" She asked flipping her long hair behind her shoulders.</p><p>I nod my head, "Indeed. I used to make videos with my buddies on YouTube."</p><p>"Rad!" She exclaims. "Now look at you. Working with real directors and film crews." She smiled again moving in her seat to face me.</p><p>I nod my head, "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I actually just finished another movie. But no one probably heard of it because we just finished." I mention to her. The woman to do my hair walks back and asks me to sit back.</p><p>"Chad I think you and I are going to do great things for this movie. You seem like such a good partner." Mandy tells me with enthusiasm in her tone.</p><p>I guess she's used to being friendly with her co-stars. This was all new to me since I wasn't very friendly with my old co-star. I wondered if he's the reason Kally has been all wonky lately. But what does it matter? He dumped her so she should be over him. She was into me the whole reason why the broke up. What is on Kally Bakers' mind?</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Chad hadn't called or texted me since the whole time he's been in Virginia. I was beginning to think if I should call/text him but who knows if he's exhausted from set. This was the last week of school. Lauren was very excited to see me today. It's Monday but the school got closed since the heatwave.</p><p>It was ten am in the morning. I decided I should go see Lauren in an hour to see how she is doing with her uncle away. Her parents said they'll be home more often since their daughter is making it to senior year but they haven't shown up yet. Well, for a long time, her mother and father only stood for a straight hour then vanished.</p><p>I can't imagine how she must feel. It's basically like they don't care about her and just want to pretend she never existed. Lauren doesn't seem to mind though because she loves Chad.</p><p>I throw on a pair of dark blue high waisted shorts. I grab a light pink button-up shirt sleeve putting it on and slipping on my brown sandals. I put my hair up in a ponytail then take one more look in the mirror before I take off.</p><p>I unlock my car leaping in the driver's seat. I start the engine then take off. The heatwave wasn't a joke. I felt like I was sweating already being outside for just a second.</p><p>Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do now that I was out of a teaching job for the next two months. Along with Chad in Virginia. I had no one to spend time with. Sure Lauren but a part of me wanted to hang with..... I shouldn't even think or talk about him. There was no way of coming back from what happened. Ever. Or maybe there is.</p><p>I park on the curb near Lauren's house. I walk to her front door then ring the doorbell. Moments later she answers.</p><p>"Hey, Lauren. How are you?" I ask walking inside.</p><p>Her hair is down and she's wearing a purple tank top along with Jean shorts. This heatwave was no joke.</p><p>"Hi, Ms. Bakers," she smiles walking over to the kitchen. I follow.</p><p>"I told you it's okay you can call me Kally." I've mentioned it to her several times.</p><p>She shakes her head, "It makes me feel weird I like calling you Ms. Bakers." She laughs.</p><p>I nod my head, "I understand. So have you heard from your uncle?" I ask her wondering if he wasn't ignoring just me.</p><p>"Oh, yeah he wanted to call you but figured you were sleeping because it's so hot."</p><p>"Oh, I guess I should call him now." I tell her. I take out my phone and walk to her living room.</p><p>If he didn't wanna wake me. He could have at least texted me. I leave my ringer on vibrate when I'm asleep. Sometimes I leave the ringer on if I pass out but other than that...</p><p>The other line picks up right after the first ring, "Hey," I start off.</p><p>"Oh, good morning Kally." He says with a calm tone.</p><p>"What's up? Lauren told me you wanted to call but thought I'd be asleep."</p><p>"Oh right, I wanted to tell you about the set. It's actually been pretty fun."</p><p>"Wow, that's great to hear, Chad."</p><p>"Isn't it? My co-star Mandy Will. She's a funny girl."</p><p>I pause from answering when I remember the name in a flash. That's the same girl that tried to steal Dylan away from me. The same girl that caused our first-ever fight. I remember how much it hurt me seeing him kissing her. Does she know that he worked with Dylan?</p><p>"Kally?" He asked on the other line.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. That's great Chad I'm glad you're having a great time." I tell him trying to hide the concern in my tone.</p><p>"Thank you. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry we'll be together soon."</p><p>I didn't know what he meant by that. Did he mean together-together or just be in the same room?</p><p>"Yup, okay I have to go Lauren wants to bake cookies," I tell him.</p><p>"Oh, well okay talk to you soon. Bye."</p><p>"Bye." I hang up the phone.</p><p>I wonder what was going through Chad's mind. Did he really think Mandy was all that funny? She did have a way to get into guys' personal space. Also, didn't mind flirting with guys whether they were taken or not.</p><p>"Ms. Bakers'? Ready to make some cookies?" Lauren grabs my attention.</p><p>"Oh, of course, honey." I walk over to her then grab the pan from under the stove.</p><p>I set it down on the counter. Lauren is getting the stuff to make the cookies while I stare at the pan. A million thoughts are going through my head. Some have to do with Chad. The other major percent has to do with Dylan. Maybe it was best I stay single for quite a while. I honestly didn't know what to do. My heart was confusing me along with my mind.</p><p>"I've noticed you've haven't been yourself lately," Lauren says out of the blue. My forehead wrinkles as I'm confused about her statement; although she wasn't wrong. "Ever since I saw you kissing my uncle in the room then your boyfriend- ex-boyfriend walked in it seems you still don't know how to react to the whole situation. Look I know it's a tough situation but I don't know if my uncle noticed it but I did. At the festival, you couldn't keep your eyes off Dylan. Same with him I can see it in his eyes he still loves you so much."</p><p>Tears start to fill up in my eyes but I keep my eyes closed to fight them.</p><p>"I may haven't ever been in love I still have a long way to go but... You still love him too. I'm not sure if you feel the same way about my uncle but that's okay. You might still feel something for him but not the way you feel for Dylan." She pauses to take a deep breath in and out. "Just Ms. Bakers' when my uncle comes home tomorrow just, please. Listen to your heart because although I do respect you, I'd rather not see you break his heart. He's all I've got and I can't lose him." I open my eyes to look at her. I wipe away the tear that escaped.</p><p>I'm too choked up to say anything instead I nod.</p><p>She gives me a grin, "Good. Now let's get baking!"</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Remember to vote and comment! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad's P.O.V</p><p>The flight home was easy. I sat alone in the back listening to music wishing this flight would go faster. Virginia is not that far away from New York but I was not driving here and back. That just wasn't going to happen.</p><p>Virginia was a beautiful place. I wondered if I would want to live there once. That would have to work with Lauren's parents. My brother. His wife would miss their daughter a lot although she barely even sees her now. Lauren and I could start a new life in Virginia. Maybe Kally too.</p><p>It wouldn't be long until the plane landed. All I wanted to do was see Lauren and Kally.</p><p>-----</p><p>The plane lands and I grab a taxi to head home. It was a nice sunny day. It was already five o'clock so Kally must be out of work. Also, Lauren should be home. There were only three days till Lauren makes it to senior year. I made sure with the director that I must be home to see my niece graduate to senior year. It's all I ask for, luckily she was fine with that.</p><p>The taxi driver stopped in front of my brother's house. I paid him and thanked him then walked out. I grabbed my luggage and he drove off. This was it. It felt like it was an eternity I was away from the two of them.</p><p>I take a deep breath then walk up to the door. I knock on it waiting for the door to swing open. It doesn't which makes me confused. I fetch out my keys and put them in the doorknob and turn it. I walk inside the house closing the door behind me then setting my luggage down. I don't see anyone till I make it to the kitchen. Lauren and Kally are making a pizza.</p><p>"Uncle Chad!" Lauren shouts. She runs over to me and gives me a big hug.</p><p>"Hey, Lauren. I missed you." I smiled hugging her tightly.</p><p>"So, we're making pizza. Although Ms. Bakers' spilled sauce all over the floor. But she cleaned it and apologized at least twenty times." Lauren states smiling looking back at Kally.</p><p>"Welcome back, Mr." Kally manages to say then turns back to the pizza in making.</p><p>Lauren walks away from me moving back to help Kally. Kally doesn't take her eyes off of the pizza spreading the shredded cheese all over making sure she doesn't miss a corner. She looked so focused on the pizza rather than saying hello to me properly.</p><p>I sigh then kick off my sneakers. I walk on the opposite side of the counter. I wanted to tell Kally about my job and how it's going. Lastly, she finished the pizza off by putting pepperoni on it. I hope she'll acknowledge me now.</p><p>She holds up the pan until Lauren takes it from her. "I got this, my uncle obviously looks like he wants to talk to you so go ahead." She smiles taking the pizza away from her. Kally nods her head wiping her hands with a towel. Next, she walks over to me following me to the living room.</p><p>"It's good to be back." I start than sit on the couch. Kally sits next to me leaving a space. I'm about to put my arm around her till I think twice about it.</p><p>"How's set?" She asked forcing a smile.</p><p>"It's great actually everyone's nice. No problems." I say basically meaning no fights between a guy and me worried I'll steal his girlfriend. Which I kind of did.</p><p>"That's nice." She pauses nodding her head. "So that Mandy girl... What's that about? Is she your- is she the main character like you are?" She asked fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>"Oh, yeah she is it's a love story movie. It's just me and her she's very funny and sweet." I tell her with a big smile. Kally nods her head.</p><p>"Well, I'm happy for you." She says with a small smile.</p><p>It looks like she might be jealous. But what of? "Thanks. I have a lot of scenes to shoot. This is going to be the longest movie ever." I tell her with a sigh.</p><p>"I bet Chad."</p><p>I change the subject, "The pizza looks great. Who's idea? Your's or Lauren's?"</p><p>"Lauren's during class we were both thinking about pizza." Kally laughs showing me her smile that I missed.</p><p>"I'm glad. Pizza is the key to everyone's heart." I laugh along with her.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad's P.O.V</p><p>Yesterday was a weird day at home. Kally wasn't herself I can tell. She actually hasn't been herself at all lately. I hope she'll tell me what's wrong or what's on her mind. It's very hard to read her sometimes.</p><p>I wish she would just talk to me. Kally says nothing to me but a few word answers. I hate that we were at that stage. She and Dylan were done why is she making it so hard for me to be with her?</p><p>It's two days till Lauren make it to senior year. I couldn't wait to see how happy she is going to be knowing she's going to be a senior next year. I'm so proud of how far she's come. Lauren has improved in her math class. More importantly, she's been getting a lot more sleep. She's going to do great things next year. I just wish her parents were here more to see it.</p><p>I walk onto set then head to the dressing room. It's basically a routine for this movie. I walk in and sit down on the chair waiting for my hairdresser to walk in. I'm the only one here so I fetch out my phone.</p><p>There are no messages from Kally as usual. Well, she is at school right now so I know she isn't allowed to text or call during school hours so that's understandable.</p><p>Shortly, Mandy arrives sitting in the spot she normally sits at.</p><p>"Welcome back buddy." She manages to say then checking her hair in the mirror in front of her.</p><p>I smile at her comment.</p><p>"Now that we have to basically spend the next few months together... Do you have any kids? Are you single?" She asked turning her head to me flashing me that smile that makes my heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Well, no I don't have any kids. I have a niece that I'm close too. Uh, she's basically my daughter. And to your other question." I sigh hard, "It's complicated." I tell her. Which was true. It was the most complicated situation. Was it even worth it waiting for Kally?</p><p>Mandy turns grabbing the lipstick out in front of her applying it to her lips. "Well the woman you are sort of dating doesn't have to overthink it. I mean what is there to not love about you?" She mentioned than finished applying the lipstick. I stare at her eyes as she turns to me. She had that flirtatious grin and it drove me nuts.</p><p>I swallow hard before answering, "Um, thanks for that comment." I tell her turning to look at my mirror. My hairdresser finally came to work on my hair.</p><p>After spending three days together. I was learning more about her. Even if she wasn't speaking her body movements, her eyes, her smile. I can read her all too well. I assume it's the same for her about me. We already had a couple of scenes together where we hugged, held hands. Every time we did it I couldn't stop looking into her brown eyes. Mandy is falling hard... And I think I am too.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>Today is the day Lauren moves up to senior year. I didn't fill in for school today. I had a substitute fill in for me so I can help Lauren's parents set up the party for her. Her mother is sweet. Told me it was very kind of me to take off the last day of work to help out. Her father said he's glad I acknowledged that Lauren is a good kid. Which of course she is. What isn't there to love about her?</p><p>I hang up a purple banner as it's her favorite color. Her parents hire a DJ who just arrived now. Lauren's father addresses him where to set up everything. We're lucky today was a beautiful day. It was already one in the afternoon. The school had half a day on the last day of school. Lauren should be home soon.</p><p>I heard a car beep then I walked to the front of the yard. Chad is back with a couple of bags in his hands. I suppose they're gifts for Lauren for graduating.</p><p>"Need a hand?" I ask with a smile my hands on my hips.</p><p>Chad chuckles, "I think I got it." He meets me standing in front of me. "Lauren here yet?"</p><p>"Not yet but hurry outback. We want to shout congratulations." I say in a whisper as if Lauren would pop up any minute. I walk to the back in a hurry as does Chad. He greets everyone then sets the gifts on the table.</p><p>"When will she be her-" I stop talking when her dad puts his finger over his mouth pointing to the back door. She's here.</p><p>We all kneel down to the grass waiting for her to appear. Shortly Lauren comes out in a floral sundress that stops above her knees. Her hair is pushed to the side while she's wearing brown sandals.</p><p>"CONGRATULATIONS!" All together we shout jumping in the air.</p><p>Lauren puts her hands over her mouth. She runs over to her parents holding them tightly. We clap and resume the party. I walk over to grab a burger then sit. I look over at Lauren who's now hugging Chad. He hands her his gifts. I take my eyes off looking at my burger. To be honest I wasn't all that hungry. Earlier I ate a turkey and cheese sandwich Lauren's mother offered to make me while I was setting up. I decided to ditch the burger.</p><p>I got up and walked over to the cooler grabbing a beer. I don't ever drink unless it's an occasion. So drinks up.</p><p>"Hey," Chad mumbles walking over to me with his hands in his pockets. Lauren is over there dancing with her dad. The DJ was rather good. It's pretty hard to find good DJ's and this one was killing it. He stands beside me watching Lauren as do I.</p><p>"She looks very happy," I tell him looking at Lauren.</p><p>"She does, doesn't she? I'm so proud of how far she's come." Chad explains. I nod in agreement.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you." He starts then turns his body to face me making sure I have his full attention.</p><p>I have a feeling I know what he wants to talk about. I was sorta nervous and relieved to have this conversation. It was eating us both alive ignoring what was on our minds. It was time to start telling each other what we really wanted to say.</p><p>Chad shrugs his shoulders, "I know you're not over him." I let that sink in moving my eyes away from his gaze. It was true, there wasn't a day where I wasn't thinking about Dylan. "Ever since that night we kissed... I knew you didn't want to kiss me back but you still did I still don't know why you would do that. I understand that you were maybe confused- trying to see if you were still into me or whatever." Chad sighs, "But I know you love Dylan. I finally believe it, well made myself actually believe it," He laughs at that, "I kept telling myself "No she's over him," but the truth is you will never be over him. And I'm okay with that. Because I think I'm feeling something for Mandy. It's time for me to move on. Although don't get me wrong I still think your a great girl and all but..." Chad pauses moving my face to face him. He brushes his thumb along my cheek. "I think it's time we part our ways. I appreciate everything you did for Lauren but I think this is the time we say goodbye Kally Bakers."</p><p>Tears fill in my eyes and one rolls down my cheek. I feel so bad Chad senses it because he says.</p><p>"Kally, don't feel bad or anything. I swear I'm okay." He let out a short laugh. "I just want you to be happy and I'm sure you want the same for me. So, let's just enjoy tonight, and thanks for being here for the past few months but this is the last time we'll ever see each other. And I'm sure Lauren will understand." He smiles putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>I smile hard with tears on my face. I wipe them away before bringing him in a hug. Chad holds me by my waist tight his head resting on my shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you," I whisper. It was the only words of sympathy, meaning, I've ever said to Chad in a while. And I was glad we ended things on good terms. I always knew it, there was something good in Chad Laker.</p><p>A/N: Hope you liked this chapter:) Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kally's P.O.V</p><p>- three weeks later -</p><p>Today was a nice day. It was seventy degrees. I was out of a job so I had a lot of time to just do nothing which bothered me a lot. I didn't want to be home doing absolutely nothing. So instead I looked up on my phone if any movies were coming out.</p><p>There was a new movie coming out called jumanji welcome to the jungle. It actually looked pretty good. Actually, pretty funny. I wonder what it would be like to be sucked into a video game. Then to have three lives only and if you are on your last life and die then that's it for you. That's actually pretty scary, being stuck in a video game. Especially a dangerous one like that one.</p><p>I decided to wear a green flowy crop top. A pair of high waisted jeans. I roll up the sleeves at the bottom to my ankles. I always felt I would trip over them. I slide on my brown sandals. I check my hair in the mirror moving around the curls. I run my fingers through my hair giving it more volume. My hair has grown longer stopping just above my boobs. I love my dark hair so much. Next, I apply light pink lip gloss to my lips then stuff it in my purse.</p><p>I do one more body check spinning around making sure there aren't any holes in my clothing. Don't need any embarrassment today. Finally, I walk out of my room walking down the stairs. Movie theaters are usually cold so I grab a light sweater.</p><p>I walk to my car opening the front door. I check my lip gloss in the mirror and everything seemed okay. Lastly, I start the engine then ride off to the movies. The weather has gotten cooler. Though it's now July temperatures are going to raise starting next week. Main reason why I want to go to the movies this week while I won't die of heat. The summer was looking pretty fine. I just couldn't wait to see my students for next year but I shouldn't be thinking about school right now. Man was I boring myself.</p><p>I park at the movie theater. I lock my car throwing my sweater on over myself. I zip it up and clear my throat. It didn't look that packed which was great. The fewer people the less hot it will be in the darkroom. I was actually very excited to laugh my ass off because of this movie. It's been a while since I had a good laugh. Basically been a while since I had a good anything.</p><p>I walk into the theater seeing there are at least five people in line. I walk up behind the people and take out my wallet. I take out twenty dollars. Movie tickets were no joke. It was like every day the prices were getting higher and higher.</p><p>"Hello Ma'am, what movie ticket would you like to purchase?" She asked speaking in the tiny microphone.</p><p>"Jumanji," I tell her not bothering to say the rest.</p><p>"Okay, that'll be eleven ninety-five," she says. Did they really need those extra cents? I hand her the money waiting for my change and ticket. "Enjoy," she says. I thank her taking my ticket and change. I move away from her booth standing near the doors to go to the theaters and snacks. I put the rest of the change in my wallet then grab the handle and walk inside.</p><p>I show the man who checks the tickets my ticket and he rips a part off then tells me which way my movie will be showing in. I nod my head then walk off to get a snack.</p><p>I'm next in line and I walk up to the cashier.</p><p>"Hello, what can I get you?" He asks with a smile.</p><p>"Hello, can I get popcorn?" I ask smiling back.</p><p>"Sure thing," he tells me the price and I hand him the money. I brought water in my purse no way I was spending money on a drink.</p><p>A couple of minutes later he comes back with the popcorn. "Enjoy."</p><p>"Thanks." I take the popcorn walking toward the end of the counter. There's a thing that shoots out butter. I'm debating if I should do it or not. Butter will make me sticky and all I want to do is lick my fingers. Not to mention it'll just make everything a mess. I keep shifting to the butter than moving away from it.</p><p>"Ah, screw it I won't get it. Woah!" I shout dropping my popcorn to the ground. I stare at the floor in shock my jaw opened wide. My eyes travel to the person's shoes standing in front of me. I'd recognize those messed up white/green Adidas anywhere. My eyes travel up slowly my heart stops when they land on his face.</p><p>He lets out a snort, "Wow, we have to stop meeting like this." Dylan says taking popcorn out of his hair. I'm in an even bigger shock that he's standing in front of me. Did he even know it was me? Or was he just going to get butter too? Wait he doesn't even have popcorn.</p><p>"I- uh-" I swallow hard. My heart is pounding out of my chest I think there's a chance he'd be able to hear it. "Dylan."</p><p>"Nice to see you too Kal." He smiles removing the last popcorn out of his hair. My heart warms at his nickname he gave me. Man how I missed that.</p><p>"How'd you know I'd be here?" I asked confused.</p><p>"I didn't. I guess we're into the same movies." He says with a huge smile burying his hands in his pockets.</p><p>I nod, "I believe we are. Wait- what are you seeing?"</p><p>"Jumanji,"</p><p>"Me too," I say a smile creeping up the corner of my lips.</p><p>"Well, enjoy the movie." He says before walking off.</p><p>"Yeah, you too." I respond. He walks off then turns back smiling. This was a very interesting afternoon and I was in love with it.</p><p>----</p><p>I sit at the top while no one is around me, thankfully. I do my best not to search for Dylan but I couldn't help myself. I started to wonder if he was waiting for anyone. I really wish he wasn't. But the movie started and it got darker in the room and I still couldn't find him.</p><p>Shortly, I see a guy with dark hair holding nachos. It's Dylan. I smile hard realizing he's alone. He sits at the bottom missing the first half of the movie, it's not like he cared though. I spend most of my time staring at the back of Dylan's head than paying attention to the movie.</p><p>There was a loud bang from the movie making me jump in my seat. I turn my eyes to the movie and Kevin Hart's character is getting chased by hippos. I let out a laugh with a snort then cover my mouth. Dylan turns his head to me with a grin. My face turns red as I stare at the movie. I bite my lower lip. He makes my stomach have thousands and thousands of butterflies.</p><p>------</p><p>The movie is over so I walk down the aisle. I don't think it's appropriate to wait for Dylan because it's not like we're together. When I walk down the long aisle to leave the room a hand grabs me pulling me back.</p><p>I turn to see Dylan he's holding me by my arms bringing me back to stand where no one will be able to see us. The credits are rolling playing a song that was in the movie. My back to the wall I look past Dylan not knowing who should speak first.</p><p>Shockingly, he wraps his arms around my waist bringing me into a hug. My arms are by my side not knowing how I should react. He holds me tighter burying his face in my neck and hair.</p><p>Then I think to myself, "Actions speak louder than words."</p><p>I wrap my arms around his neck holding him close closing my eyes enjoying this beautiful moment. This is the best hug we ever had. It had so much meaning and we both knew it. Dylan roams his hands around my back wishing there was a way he can hold me any closer than he already was. I stand on my toes to hug him tighter. I rest my face in his shoulder running one hand through his hair.</p><p>Anyone could have walked in right now and I wouldn't care. I wish we can stay like this forever. He removes his face away from my neck resting his forehead against mine. He holds me by my hips as I'm still on my toes with my arms around his neck.</p><p>"I missed you." He whispered into me.</p><p>I sigh deeply, "I missed you." I respond hugging him once more.</p><p>He holds me tightly, "Kal, how about we go get a drink and have a talk. How does that sound?"</p><p>"That sounds lovely, Dylan."</p><p>A/N: AHHHHH I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REMEMBER TO VOTE AND COMMENT!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>The bar is filled with: people playing pool, others drinking trying to hit of girls, others are in the corner smoking cigarettes. Kally and I are at the bar drinking a beer together. She looks as beautiful as ever. I'm glad she was taking care of herself throughout our breakup. She left her sweater in her car as it was starting to get humid. Especially with everyone in here.</p><p>I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her beautiful green eyes that matched her green crop top. Man how I missed her dark hair, it has gotten longer since we've parted. I wondered if she was growing it out. There wasn't much to talk about between us. Although, maybe there was a lot.</p><p>"How's life Kally-kins?" I ask my eyebrows raised. She snorted at the nickname.</p><p>"Um, it's going okay I guess. It sucks being out of a job though not really much to do." She tells me tapping her long nails on the beer bottle.</p><p>"Yeah, I get that." Is all I have to say. As I said there's not really much to talk about. "The weather is going to be bad. Next week, forget about it." I tell her then pick up my beer drinking a sip.</p><p>She laughs, "Wow, we're seriously talking about the weather." Kally rests her hand on her chin while the other is rested on the counter.</p><p>A grin creeps up my lips, we're are back at our awkward stage just like when we'd first met. "Did you like the movie? I saw you laughing it up in there."</p><p>She turns her head to me, "Right, yes it was very funny. I liked it a lot. How about you?" She questioned with a sweet smile.</p><p>I nodded my head, "I actually did a lot."</p><p>She nods her head turning back to stare at the countertop. I felt we needed to get through our phase and talk about what we did between our break up. It's clear we're not over one another.</p><p>"Di- did you go to the movies alone?" I asked although she must have because she wasn't sitting with anyone.</p><p>Kally swallows hard then drinks her beer before answering. "Yes, I did go alone. I'm- I'm single well I have been single since you broke up with me." She pauses before continuing. "Chad knew I didn't feel the same for him as I did for you. He said it was fine- he's okay and he and I haven't talked in two weeks. Chad is officially out of my life." She tells me her tone serious. Kally stares at the countertop once more not daring to look me in the eye.</p><p>I appreciate her being honest with me. I'm even happier she didn't go out with Chad. I guess I have to give it to Chad that he knew Kally would never be over me. Is it fair to tell her about Jenna? I mean I was drunk but that's no excuse. Also, we were broken up it's not like I kissed Jenna when Kally and I were together. "Well, I have something I think I should tell you." I start grabbing her attention. "When we were broken up. I made out with a girl that worked at a bar. I was drunk but that doesn't make a difference." I let out a chuckle, I run my hand through my hair. "Uh, it wasn't this bar if you were wondering."</p><p>Surprisingly she doesn't get mad. "We were broken up Dyl. I mean I wish I didn't have to hear that." She laughs, "But I guess it's better that you didn't do it while we were together like I did..." Her voice stops short at those last words. I can tell she's uncomfortable and upset all of a sudden. I put my hand over hers gripping it into mine.</p><p>"Hey, that was then. This is now. I'm still rooting for us... For new beginnings." I smile big ear to ear.</p><p>She looks down nodding her head letting a small smile appear, "I know, I am too." Her eyes drift to our hands. I can tell the sadden in her eyes has disappeared. Kally and I may not get back together today, but I know soon we will. All we had to do was take baby steps and soon we'll find our way back to each other. I'd wait a lifetime to be able to call this girl my girlfriend again.</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Remember to vote and comment!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>-One week later-</p><p>I wore a black dress shirt along with dark blue dress pants. Next, I slipped on my brown dress shoes then walked to the mirror to fix my hair. Things have been good between Kally and me . We thought about taking things slow which I loved that idea very much. Today we're going on a date and I've got it all planned. I already set it up on a beach with candle lights and a dinner of chicken cutlet with spaghetti.</p><p>I learned how to make chicken cutlets from my mom, she makes the best cutlets. I took one more glance at the mirror. After, I picked up my phone stuffing it in my pocket. Next, I went downstairs to grab a coat. It can be a bit breezy on a beach with the waves and the wind. It was six o'clock in the afternoon, I hoped Kally was ready. I'm picking her up then her and I will be on our way to our date.</p><p>It's like we've met for the first time again. And I liked that a lot, the problems we had in the past faded away. None of that mattered because we are moving forward with our lives and never looking back. Kally has a tendency to still apologize for everything but I just kept telling her to leave it in the past that it's going to be okay.</p><p>I parked outside of her house wondering if I should just stay in here or go up to her doorstep. Maybe I should go up to her door, it'd be rude otherwise right? I got out of my car closing the door behind me. I take in a deep breath wondering how she'll look. All I know is she's going to take my breath away. This night was going to be perfect.</p><p>I ran her doorbell then taking a step back clearing my throat. Her little window in her door was a little hard to make out inside her house but I still peered through it. I wondered if she was still getting ready. Not wanting to startle her by her seeing a guy staring through her tiny window I move backward.</p><p>Several minutes later Kally opens the door taking my breath away. She was wearing a short dress in dark blue, she had on beige lace-up heels. Which she'll probably have to take off because of our date but it'll be okay. Kally grabs a shawl and wraps it around her elbows bringing it around her arms. She doesn't know where we're going but she'll find out soon.</p><p>"Kally, you look..." I pause admiring her from head to toe. "Beautiful." I finish with a smile showing my white teeth. She follows with me showing me her pearly white smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Dylan. You look very handsome." She tells me looking me up and down. I blush at her statement. At the same time, she locked her door behind her. "Shall we go ahead?" She asked clinging onto her purse.</p><p>"Of course, this way Ms. Bakers." I gesture to the car. Kally walks off with me strolling behind her. I walk in front of her opening the car door for her. She grins stepping into the car. I close the door for her then breath out, I was so nervous. I wonder what her reaction would be to our date.</p><p>------</p><p>I pull up to the beach. There is no one in sight which I bought the beach to have privacy for one day. Thankfully everyone got the memo otherwise we'd most likely get sand in our food. Kally climbs out of the car closing the door. Her face drops when she sees what I did for her. For us. Her eyebrows raised slightly her mouth parted. I can tell she was astonished about the whole thing.</p><p>"You did all of this?" She asked her eyes in awe her hand over her heart.</p><p>I nod, "Of course I did. Come on." I observed holding out my hand for hers. Kally took it and we walked onto the beach. The waves crashed quietly with a little soothing noise, the wind blew cool air. It was just the right time for our date as the air wasn't too cold or too hot, it was just right.</p><p>Kally stood by her chair and sat. I pushed it in for her leaning down to kiss her cheek. Kally blushed hard then looked in my eyes when I sat across from her. Her eyes sparkled in the sunset. It was a beautiful night.</p><p>"Okay, let's eat," I tell her together we take off the trays protecting the food. She smiles at the dish as it was a dish we've had together plenty of times. Kally digs in as do I.</p><p>"Mmm, I missed your cooking." She says with a mouth full. Even she can make that cute.</p><p>"Yeah. I haven't cooked like this in a while. I'm glad you're enjoying it." I acknowledged eating a piece of chicken. She starts to look around chewing on her food.</p><p>"I noticed there's no one around did you-"</p><p>"Yup bought the whole beach. I didn't want anyone to interrupt our date." I stated with a smile. She raised her eyebrows as her forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"Wow, I can't believe you did that- all of this. It's beautiful Dylan, I love it." Kally reached over her hand bringing mine to hers. "I'm glad we're working things out. I'm sorry abou-"</p><p>"Kally stop. I'm over that we're moving forward which is why I want to ask you something." I tell her holding her hand but moving her up out of her seat. She's confused but comes next to me. I start to walk her and me to the ocean watching the sun go down as we are hand in hand.</p><p>"What is it?" She questioned putting her hair behind her ears.</p><p>I take a deep breath. I was so nervous to ask her this but I knew I wanted nothing but that. I missed Kally so much I couldn't wait to call her mine again. I turn my body to stand in front of her. I smile down at her.</p><p>"Kally Bakers, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her touching her cheek.</p><p>Kally grins her face turning red as she looked up at me. Slowly she nodded her head. "Yes, I'd love nothing more." I push her hair out of her face as the wind blew past us. I lean down and lightly brush my lips against hers. We haven't kissed in so long I dangerously craved it. Her lips were soft and sweet with her pink lipstick. Kally's arms are around my shoulder as I travel mine down to her hips. We stood on this beach kissing as we have just met for the first time. And it feels we've had and I'm totally okay with that.</p><p>I break the kiss our breaths filling the cool air. "Wow," she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"Yeah," I laugh short-breathed. "I missed that." Before she can say anything I kiss her once more than bring her into my chest as I held her close. She rubbed my back with her hands as we watched the waves and sun finally fade away. This night turned out just as I hoped it would.</p><p>"This was the best date ever." She muttered.</p><p>I looked down at her placing a kiss on her head, "yes it was Kal, thank you for making it so special."</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: SOOOO!!!! This is the last chapter of the story. My friend Meg and I appreciate you for reading this story and enjoying it with us!!! She and I enjoyed brainstorming ideas and writing it down! This story will live on with Meg and I we're happy we got to share it with you all! We hope you love this last chapter!!! Thanks again for reading this far :) I never thought I would write a story with this many chapters it was my dream come true!!</p><p>Dylan's P.O.V</p><p>-ONE YEAR LATER-</p><p>My fingers run along her fair naked skin. Her tiny fingers run through my thick black hair as she stares back at me. She moves her hand down brushing my cheek a smile creeping on the corner of her lips. I smile back at her. I move my hand to her thigh to move her on top of me.</p><p>Kally smiles ear to ear showing me her pearly white teeth. She leans down to kiss me as we smile between the kisses. I hold her by her hips as she rests her hands on my chest deepening the kiss. I move on top of her lightly setting her on her back. I kiss her again moving my hand to find hers as they intertwined together.</p><p>She lets out soft moans as I travel my kisses from her jaw to her neck to her breasts. I smirk at how pleased she was I stood over her giving her a wink. Kally playfully rolled her eyes. She kissed me once more before tugging on the hem of my boxers.</p><p>Seconds later my boxers fell to the floor. My long fingers pulled down Kals underwear tossing them to the floor. We kiss again as she parted her thighs allowing me to enter her. With every thurst, Kally gripped the bedsheets. Our hot breaths filled the room. Kally's nails dug into my shoulders and back.</p><p>When we both met our high I fell next to her trying to catch my breath. Together our chest are rising up and down. This was one of the best sex we've ever had. Actually in a while. Since we wanted to take things slowly but being together for a year the time was bound to happen. And I'm fucking happy with the outcome.</p><p>"Shit," she manages to say under her breath.</p><p>I let out a low chuckle, "I know,"</p><p>Kally sits up on her elbows then looks over at me. She really is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.</p><p>"I'm gonna go shower you wanna come?" She asks with a wink nudging me in the arm.</p><p>"I'll just use the other one, I don't like that you shower with the water hot as hell babe." I remind her putting my arms behind my head.</p><p>She scoffs her jaw-dropping, "Hey it's not my fault that's a girl thing." She points her chin high jumping out of bed. I move on my stomach to reach over and slap her butt. There's a loud smack and Kally turns around.</p><p>"How dare you, sir." She says rubbing her cheek.</p><p>"It had to happen. Your bum is so cute." I mention to her moving my eyes back to her butt.</p><p>Kally gave me the middle finger then strolled off the bathroom. Man, I loved that girl.<br/>I figured she'd take an hour-long shower making my room steam up with smoke as she never liked to close the door. Kally liked the shower in my bedroom rather than the one across the hall, she said the water pressure in here is far better than the one in the other bathroom. I don't see the difference but she can shower where she pleased.</p><p>I walked down the hall to my bathroom. I turned on the shower allowing the water to run down my back. There were many things I have been thinking over the year I've spent with Kally. I wanted to tell them all to her today before she went off back to her second year of teaching next month. I've kept this from her for this long because I didn't want her to worry throughout our time building our relationship together. We needed some time to come back together as one. Because of how strong our bond is, there's nothing that can tear her and me apart ever again.</p><p>I turned the water off grabbing a towel drying myself. I wrapped the towel around my waist walking back to my bedroom. As I mentioned before my room is filled with steam.</p><p>"Babe it's like a sauna in here," I shout to her although she can't hear me because she's singing spice girls wannabe on the top of her lungs mocking the YouTube video I made when I was younger. I shake my head with a short giggle. I grab a pair of boxers out of my draw and a white T-shirt. I took off my sheets and blankets putting it in the hamper.</p><p>There was something I wanted to ask Kally and I wanted to tidy things up a little for her. I moved the hamper outside of my room then set the pillows up on the headboard. I sprayed deodorant on my armpits then put it down fixing my dresser. Taking a look in the mirror clearing my throat I thought to my self boy did I need a haircut. I heard the shower go off and I knew I had to act fast. I went in my drawer quietly taking out a small square box holding a diamond ring. I took small steps towards the bathroom. Kally many times got dressed in the bathroom because she said she liked the way the steam felt on her skin, whatever that meant. Luckily, she left clothes in there to get dressed. Everything was falling into place and she doesn't know a thing.</p><p>I stop outside of the door a few steps back so she has space to get out. I take a deep breath as my heart starts to pound when I drop my right knee to the floor opening the square box. Kally's voice echos throughout the bathroom walls. I hear her giggling walking toward the exit of the bathroom. My heart is pounding against my chest like crazy. I was nervous as fuck with sweat dripping down my forehead.</p><p>"Did you hear me singing your son-" she comes out the bathroom drying her hair with the towel. Kally notices my position and what's in my hand as drops her towel as her face fell. Kally looked at the ring a gasp escaping from the back of her throat. She doesn't know what to do as she covers her mouth with both of her hands.</p><p>I start smiling at her after taking a deep breath. "I told you Kally I will always love you no matter what." I pause to flash her a grin, her bottom lip quivering tears filling her eyes. "I got it when you and I broke up because I knew we'd find our way back to each other. I never gave up on us because I knew no matter what we went through. You and I will conquer it. Nothing could tear us down. And when I look at you, I know you're the woman I wanna spend the rest of my life with." I pause to finally tell her what I've been thinking. "That's why I decided to quit acting."</p><p>Her forehead wrinkles as her head started to shake, "What? No, Dylan-"</p><p>"I thought about it for a while now and I always wanted to be a sports broadcaster so I already have an interview booked." I mention to her with a smile, "It's okay, I think I'm going to like being a sports broadcaster. Hey, maybe I'll be closer with the Mets." I joke, that makes Kally laugh. "The point is. I wanna spend my life with you forever. I want us to last till we both take our very last breath. I will never stop loving you Kally Bakers'. Now, will you marry me?" I ask taking her left hand in mine.</p><p>She bites her bottom lip nodding her head repeatedly unable to speak with the tears streaming down her face. I take the ring sliding it on her left ring finger. I smile at the ring then look up at her. I stand on my feet bringing her into a kiss.</p><p>We kissed each other, but this kiss was different from any other kisses we had before. Kally and I kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. It was a sweet and powerful smooch we shared. It is a feeling that is hard to describe, but if it had to be said in a sentence it would be that everything felt right and it was meant to be. We belonged together and nothing in the world would or could ever change this bond that Kally and I share.</p><p>We break the kiss our foreheads pressed against each other. I move her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I love you so much," I tell her.</p><p>"I love you so much too, Dylan." I kiss her forehead bringing her into a hug. She rests her head in my chest as we hold each other close. I was finally going to call this girl my wife, and I couldn't wait.</p><p>-----</p><p>-TWO WEEKS LATER-</p><p>Kally was at school meetings before she had to go back to teach in September. I had an interview for my new job and I was very excited. I had to meet with the boss today and I was dressed in my white dress shirt with a blue tie Kally picked out. She also picked out my dark blue pants and got my brown dress shoes cleaned. I told her she didn't have to do that but she insisted, Kal wanted me to nail the interview. Oh, and I got a haircut.</p><p>"Hello, nice to meet you. Mr. Smith." I say to the boss shaking his hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Mr. O'Brien. I hear you're a die-hard Mets fan."</p><p>"Long-suffering Mets fan actually but yes. And I hope I nail this interview as my fiance said to me earlier." I tell him adding a joke hinting I'm comfortable and fine with whatever news he's going to tell me.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad we talked over the phone several times and it's finally nice to meet you." He folds his hand on the table.</p><p>I clear my throat, "Yes. I'm glad I was finally able to schedule an interview."</p><p>"I agree and I think I'm happy to tell you... You have the job." He smiles ear to ear standing holding out his hand.</p><p>My eyebrows raise in shock. I couldn't believe I actually got the job. I grin standing almost knocking down the chair I was sitting in, "Thank you so much, Sir. I'm very excited to work here." I tell him with enthusiasm. I'm shaking his hand so tightly I forget he's my boss. "Sorry about that. I'm just so excited," I say letting go of his hand putting them by my side.</p><p>He laughs, "No worries. I'll see you soon, I'll let you know more. Watch out for my calls will you?" He says before sitting back down.</p><p>"Of course, thank you again." I leave his office. I pound a fist in the air in excitement. I couldn't wait to tell Kally the news.</p><p>---<br/>"Babe! Guess what! I nailed the interview! I got the job!" I shout when I enter the house.</p><p>There's no response, she should be home. I set my briefcase down along with my coat on the couch than run upstairs. Kally is pacing back and forth holding something in her hand. She stops when she sees me and hides the thing behind her back.</p><p>"Your home. I'm sorry I didn't hear you."</p><p>"That's okay hon. I just wanted to tell you I got the job." I smile trying to hide the suspicion in my face.</p><p>"You did?" She asked shocked. "Oh my God, that's great!" She smiles hard.</p><p>I smile back but part my lips, "What's that?" I ask pointing. Kally bites her bottom lip hiding a huge grin. She bounces on her toes as she looks up at me.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." She tells me showing me the pregnancy test that proves she's pregnant.</p><p>I gasped looking at it then look back at her. "Oh my God!" I scream picking her up spinning her around. "Kally!" She holds onto me laughing. I put her down to kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck. I move my face away from hers as I bend down to kiss her stomach. Kally giggles. I go back on my feet holding her close. About a year ago I was close to losing the woman of my dreams. The love of my life. And now we're stronger than ever. We're engaged, soon to be married and now we're expecting a baby on the way. There's nothing else I could have asked for. I have everything I ever wanted, and I was the happiest man on Earth.</p><p>A/N: AHHHH!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER OF MOVIE STAR LOVE!!! REMEMBER TO VOTE AND COMMENT!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH MUAH!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>